Huntress of the Sea
by heyywinnie
Summary: Bella was keeping more than one secret when the Cullen's left her in Forks. Months later and the Cullen's, along with a couple of werewolves, are recruited by Lady Artemis to help in the upcoming war. Bella is tasked with taking them to Camp Half-Blood - unfortunately for her.
1. Chapter One

**[REVISED: July 10, 2013]**

**Hey! So, I had been thinking of writing another story, but I didn't know what about. Well, I was reading the **_**Percy Jackson**_** books (for like the third time! Obsessed) and I decided that I wanted to try my hand at doing a crossover. **

**I hope that you guys enjoy it! I've got it half-way pre-planned, so…that's a good sign.**

**Oh, and this takes place after Edward leaves Bella in ****New Moon**** and just before the war in ****The Last Olympian.**

**::: ::: :::**

**SUMMARY: Bella Swan was keeping more than one secret when the Cullen's left her in Forks, Washington. Nine months later and the Cullen's – along with Jacob, Leah, and Seth – have been recruited by Lady Artemis to help in the upcoming war. Bella is tasked with taking them to Camp Half-Blood, unfortunately for her. **

**::: ::: :::**

**HUNTRESS OF THE SEA**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own **_**any**_** recognizable works, either from Twilight or the Percy Jackson series.**

**::: ::: :::**

**ROSALIE POV**

"How could I have not seen this?" Alice wailed, dry sobs taking over her small frame. Jasper wrapped his arms around her and Alice crumpled to a heap in his arms.

Edward wasn't much better than Alice. He had sunk to the ground, his hands covering his face, but we could all still here his sobs as well. "What have I done? What have I done?" he repeated over and over.

"Yes, bloodsucker, what have you done?" The mutt's voice growled, the anger in his voice barely being contained.

I growled at Jacob Black, the filthy mutt. "What have _you_ done?" I asked him accusingly.

While I admit that we had some part to play in this whole fiasco, I knew without a doubt that Jacob had just a big of a part.

It had been nine months almost exactly since we had left Bella back in Forks, Washington. We had tried to move on, tried to act like a normal family again. No matter what I thought, my family members felt it wasn't the same. Not without _her _– Bella. I swear! We left her behind to protect her! That part I get, I would never want to damn her to a life of immortality with no option to grow old or bear children.

A pain ripped across my chest; my cold, unbeating heart ripping in half once more. It had become a common recurrence ever since we had met Bella Swan and she had been ready to throw her life away for my dear brother.

The mutt and his two goonies took a threatening step forward, two of them in their wolf form, growling like crazy.

"Rosie, please," I heard Emmett plead from my side; his arms trying to hold me back. But no matter how much I loved Emmett, I wasn't going to back down from a bunch of mutts.

I took a step forward as well, shaking off Emmett's grip as I did, the sounds of Alice and Edward's dry sobs ringing in my ears. All I heard was their pain and how it could have been prevented. We had knocked over the first straw, but Jacob Black had knocked over the last. He could have stopped her - _should_ have stopped her from leaving.

Bella, foolish Bella, had run away.

"Rosalie now is not the time," said Carlisle, exhaustion clear in his voice. "We shouldn't be fighting right now. We should be thinking of a plan to find her."

Reluctantly I backed off. I still glared at the mutts, letting them know how much I hated them.

"Now tell us what happened," continued Carlisle, speaking to Jacob Black.

The mutt's face had been in a permanent scowl ever since we had arrived in the clearing. Back in Forks, Washington. The dumb dog had somehow found our phone number for our house in Alaska and had called us while we were all out hunting. His stupid message was cryptic and unclear, but we all understood one thing about it; Bella was in danger. Edward nearly sprinted out the door before the message was even finished. It took Emmett, Jasper, and I to hold him back until Carlisle could figure out a plan. But Carlisle was just as frenzied as Edward. Somehow we all piled into the fastest car we had and practically flew to Forks in record time.

"After you _abandoned _her," the mutt began, causing all of my family to wince, "she acted different. Immediately, she pushed her friends away. It was almost like she was getting ready to run. And then she came to the rez about two weeks after you leeches left, to say goodbye maybe, but she ended up staying that day. She started to hang out on the rez." Hearing this, Edward growled. He caused a chain reaction, causing the mutts to growl at him. Jacob cast his pack of dogs a glance and they quieted down. "She seemed to get a bit better from that point on, coming to campfires and hanging out at the beach."

Jacob paused; looking troubled, and took a deep breath. "And then, she just vanished a couple of weeks later."

"So," interjected Carlisle, "how long after we left did she disappear?"

Jacob shrugged, scowling at the ground. "Almost four weeks, maybe."

"Four weeks!?" the whole family yelled, causing the wolves to snarl and get into a defensive position by Jacob's side.

"She's been gone for practically nine months and we're just hearing about this now?!" yelled Emmett, his temper getting the best of him. I wrapped my arms around his waist, hoping he would calm down. Even though he was strong, he couldn't take on three wolves by himself. At my touch, his posture relaxed just the slightest, though he still was scowling and glaring at the dogs.

"It was hard to find you!" Jacob yelled back, defensive. "Where the hell were you anyways?!"

I couldn't help but flinch, knowing that we had been hiding out in England for the past eight months. If we had been living in the states… well, we would have heard of Bella's disappearance sooner.

"Why would you have cared anyways," he finished, mumbling under his breath, but we still all heard.

"Bella is our family. She's one of us," said Esme, everyone nodding in agreement with her.

The mutt glared at her, a bad move if he wanted to keep his limps attached. "Do you always _abandon_ your family?"

I had to grudgingly agree with the mutt on that.

Edward stepped forward, looking like he had just been punched in the gut. Jacob turned his glare on him. "We left to protect her."

The mutt snorted. "Good job," he said.

Edward opened his mouth to argue, but nothing came out. He couldn't deny that the mutt was right. Edward cast a pained glance at me and I realized he was reading everyone's thoughts, mine included. Sorry, I thought, not feeling very sorry at all.

He _was _the one that convinced everyone to leave her.

"We need a plan," I said when it was obvious that no one else in my family would. They were too busy in a battle of glares with the dogs.

"We checked all of Forks," grit out Jacob, his eyes never leaving Edward's. "Her scent faded at the backyard of her house."

"What about Charlie? I'm sure Bella would have told him where she was going. Did you question him?" asked Alice, who was clinging onto Jasper like letting go would make him disappear too.

"Of course we checked with him," scoffed Jacob, rolling his eyes. "He doesn't umm –" the mutt hesitated.

"Doesn't what?" demanded Edward. I glanced at my brother and saw the desperation written all over his face. I didn't understand his infatuation with a simple human, but I also didn't like to see any of my family members in pain. No matter whose fault it is.

Jacob deflated, almost like he had given up. "He doesn't even know who Isabella Swan is."

A deadly silence followed his revelation.

"Wh-what?" gasped Alice. "How?"

Jacob scowled again, still looking at the ground. "How should I know? All I know is that we went over to his house to question him and he told me that he honestly did not know an Isabella Swan. He said he had never heard the name in his life. And then he told me to get off his property before he arrested me for harassment and trespassing."

The corner of my mouth twitched at that. If only the mutt had pestered Charlie some more.

"Okay. Well, first, I think we should sneak into Bella's old room and see if we can find anything in there," suggested Carlisle, all of us nodding our heads in agreement.

"I'll do that," offered Edward.

Jacob growled at him. "_I'll _do it."

"Just, both of you go!" I growled, my anger getting the best of me again. Obviously there wasn't any time for us to be arguing like five year olds.

Edward and the mutt glared at each other one last time before disappearing into the trees.

"What are we supposed to do then?" Emmett asked.

Silence as everyone thought about it.

Alice gracefully dropped onto the grass, sitting down. She must have been in a lot more stress than she was letting on if she allowed her designer clothes to even touch the grass. "We wait," she said.

And so we did.

**::: ::: :::**

**Any thoughts?**

**It's a kind of slow start, but I promise it'll pick up soon.**

**Leave me a review! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter Two

**[REVISED: July 10, 2013]**

**::: ::: :::**

**SUMMARY: Bella Swan was keeping more than one secret when the Cullen's left her in Forks, Washington. Nine months later and the Cullen's – along with Jacob, Leah, and Seth – have been recruited by Lady Artemis to help in the upcoming war. Bella is tasked with taking them to Camp Half-Blood, unfortunately for her.**

**::: ::: :::**

**HUNTRESS OF THE SEA**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own **_**any **_**recognizable works, either from Twilight or the Percy Jackson series.**

**::: ::: :::**

**EDWARD POV**

What had I done?

Stupid! I was stupid.

In my attempt to protect Bella, I seemed to have only made everything worse.

What had I done?

I left to keep her safe. I couldn't live with myself if she was ever harmed. And if the only way to protect her was for me to leave her alone, then so be it. I was sure that once my family and I had exited her life, she would be okay. She would thrive in her schooling, go to college, (and no matter how much it pained me) she would meet someone else and marry them.

But instead my leaving only seemed to make things worse.

_Oh, _what had I done?

Unintentionally, a small groan escaped. A normal person wouldn't have heard it. But as it was, I was not currently running through the woods with a normal person.

_Tired already, bloodsucker? _

My eyes tightened at the mutt's taunt, but I refused to say a word.

_Running shouldn't be anything new to you._

I couldn't help it. I growled at the dog running next to me. He seemed to enjoy that, both in his mind and as a dog. The dog let out what I supposed was a laugh, seeing as how he was laughing in his mind as well.

_Can't take the truth? You must be as weak as I thought._

"Leave it alone, Jacob"

He was quiet for about a minute.

_This is your fault, you know._

"I know."

He seemed taken aback, slowing down his speed before catching up with me again.

_You serious?_

I let out a bitter laugh. "Yes, I am."

We continued running in silence.

I could feel us getting closer to Bella's house. Or rather, her fake house if what Jacob has told us is true. But I cannot believe it. I refuse to believe it. Bella never lied to anyone and I know she wouldn't lie to my family or I. Charlie must have been sick when Jacob talked to him. Deliria setting in.

Neither Jacob nor I stopped as we neared the house. We flew through the front door as soon as he managed to locate the emergency key under the mat and raced into Bella's room.

Only, it wasn't anymore.

Instead of a room housing a bed with a purple comforter, it was now a room with a display case of guns. Handguns and rifles had replaced the teenage girl that had once lived here.

The agony got the better of me and I let out a wail of misery. Falling to me knees, I couldn't make myself stop the sobs, even if I wanted to. As a vampire, I couldn't cry, but I could still go through the motions. And as frustrated as I was, I needed some sort of release.

Jacob stood off to the side, awkwardly attempting to pretend he wasn't there. I could hear his shuffles as he made his way to the window, as if he were trying to make his escape without letting me know.

He took a giant step to the side and the floorboard creaked under his paws.

My head whipped up at the sound, and Jacob startled at the sudden motion.

_Are you bi-polor or something?_ He growled.

I didn't bother answering him, instead appearing right beside him, making him startle again.

_Would you stop that?!_

I bent down to remove the floorboard, holding my breath. Hoping that she had found them. She could not have known that these were here. Please, say she found them. Because if she found them, then maybe she realized that I had broken my promise in a way, and maybe she was out there simply because she was searching for us. My mind was going crazy with the possibilities.

_What are you doing, leech? _Jacob slowly moved closer, sniffing the air timidly.

I removed the floorboard fully.

"She never found them."

And fell to my knees again.

I wanted to wallow in my misery and pain. I could feel my unbeating heart break over and over again, forever fated to remind me of what I had lost. What other way did we have to find her? I had already taken the liberty of searching the wolves' minds, and everything Jacob had said was true. Bella at La Push, and Charlie threating Jacob with a night in a jail cell.

_Hey! Bloodsucker! _Jacob's sudden voice yelled in my mind, disrupting my thoughts. I looked at him to let him know I had heard. I didn't have to hear the fear in his thoughts to know something was wrong, his eyes showed that fear. _Did you hear that?_

I stood up. Because I did hear it. Past all of my self-pity thoughts, I had heard the sound of a hunting horn.

And it sounded to be coming from the direction of the clearing we had just left.

**::: ::: :::**

**ROSALIE POV**

None of us moved after the mutt and Edward left, quite literally. Any passing hikers could have assumed that we were merely misplaced statues.

Well, they could, if the wolves were not letting off a stench that would offend B.O. plenty.

It could have been minutes or hours for all I cared, before I couldn't take it anymore.

"Shouldn't we be checking other places?" I asked.

The wolves growled.

Carlisle sighed, stopping his consolation of Esme. "We have been gone for nine months, Rosalie. I wouldn't even know where to check."

I raised an eyebrow. "What about her friends? I was under the assumption that she did have some of those."

One of the wolves let out a snort, a laugh by mutt standards I assumed.

Jasper answered my question. "If what Jacob has told us is true, it doesn't sound like Bella was spending much of her time in Forks. Therefore, the friendships she had made would seem to have been severed after we left."

I clucked my tongue in disgust. Honestly, who would ever turn into such a dependent drama queen, that all hell would break loose after a breakup with one boyfriend? It seems that Bella was just as weak as I had first perceived her to be.

"Why are you even helping, Rose? I thought you hated Bella."

I glared at Jasper for asking such a question. Especially in front of two of the mutts, who were currently being their noisy ass selves and eavesdropping.

"Oh!" Alice jumped up, interrupting my snarky response.

Immediately Jasper was by her side, Esme grabbed Carlisles hand, and I could feel Emmett appear behind me.

"What is it, Alice?"

Alice's eyes flitted around before stopping on Jasper. She shook her head. "It's nothing, Jazz. I just remembered that I need to cancel an order I made."

The only one who believed that would have to be the mutts.

She placed a peck on Jasper's cheek. "I'll be right back; I need to make a phone call."

And just like that, Alice had disappeared, not even allowing Jasper time to object.

"What just happened?" asked Emmett, his arms snaking around my waist, as if to make sure that I didn't disappear next.

I had my suspicions of what Alice was really doing, but as my only sister, I had to defend her. So, shrugging my shoulders I replied, "You know Alice. She probably has a clothes shipment on its way to an empty house in Alaska right now."

And it was left at that. We all wanted to believe that was what Alice was actually up to.

Not long after Alice left, we heard it loud and clear.

There is no mistaking the sound of a hunting horn.

As far as I could tell, there was no wildlife around the clearing we were standing in; which could only mean one thing.

We were the ones being hunted.

**::: ::: :::**

**Hmmm. Not my best, I'll admit. But I really wanted to get these revisions out there and it does the job so, eh.**

**Kk, well I am sleepy, and I volunteered for a full shift at work tomorrow. I always regret it the night before. Buuuut, I get to be in charge for the afternoon shift! :] Oh yeah, moving on and up in my job.**

**Haha, lies.**

**Anways, I'll revise more later. Hopefully the rest of the chapters tomorrow, so that I can continue on with this story.**

**See you!**

**P.S. Who has instagram? Because I want more followers :T ;P**


	3. Chapter Three

**[REVISED: August 12, 2013]**

**::: ::: :::**

**SUMMARY: Bella Swan was keeping more than one secret when the Cullen's left her in Forks, Washington. Nine months later and the Cullen's – along with Jacob, Leah, and Seth – have been recruited by Lady Artemis to help in the upcoming war. Bella is tasked with taking them to Camp Half-Blood, unfortunately for her.**

**::: ::: :::**

**HUNTRESS OF THE SEA**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own **_**any **_**recognizable works, either from Twilight or the Percy Jackson series.**

**::: ::: :::**

**ALICE**

To be honest, Alice had no idea why she was leaving her family behind.

She had had a vision, yes, but it had not shown her anything of value. All she had seen was blackness and then, a glimpse of the same forest they were in but a different clearing, accompanied by a very good feeling.

She was running towards that good feeling.

Thirty seconds after she left, she heard the hunting horn and knew her family had been spotted.

Three seconds after that, she found the clearing. It was less a clearing and more of a small break from wildlife. There was room enough for two people to stand next to each other without vegetation touching either person.

Whirling around in panic, Alice couldn't sense anyone around her. Despair was quickly overtaking her. The key to her family's survival was supposed to be in this same clearing.

"Freeze."

Alice does immediately, going as still as a statue. Not because of the command, but because of the voice.

"Bella?" she gasps, whipping around to locate her lost sister.

The sound of leaves brushing to her left has Alice spinning around faster than even she thought possible. She can't help but watch in utter happiness and disbelief as her friend, Bella Swan, walks into view.

"I believe I told you to freeze." Bella says, her voice sending chills down Alice's spine.

Only then does Alice note the bow, arrow notched, that Bella has pointing right where Alice's frozen heart sits.

**::: ::: :::**

**ROSALIE POV**

We stay frozen after the hunting horn, waiting for some sign of attack, but none comes.

Maybe it's because none of us have dared to even breathe for the last minute.

Even the wolves seem to have sensed that moving would mean our life or death. Unfortunately, they can't control themselves as much as I would have hoped and one of them lets out a low whine.

"Shut up!" I hiss at the brown mutt.

And just like that, the silence is shattered.

I vaguely register Jasper glaring at me before something silver shoots out of the woods. It smoothly flies through the air, and lands inches from my Miu Miu shoes. I glance down and realize in shock that someone shot a silver arrow at me, their bad aim being what apparently kept me from getting hit.

"Rose!" Emmett cries. His arms encircle me from behind and he spins me to stand behind him.

A quick look at the others shows me that Esme is clinging to Carlisle and Jasper is desperately looking around. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that he's searching for some sign of Alice. The wolves are staring at the spot I had been standing just a second before.

Another silver arrow nearly hits one of the wolves, followed by at least a dozen more in quick succession.

The arrows bounce right off all of our Vampire skins, though the spot where they hit sting for a couple of seconds. The wolves aren't as lucky. They do well dodging the arrows for a while before a silver arrow pierces one of their fur. The wolf howls in agony.

The constant flight of arrows stops at the howl. There is a moment of silence, and then another wolf joins in the howling. Automatically, I know that Jacob and Edward heard the sound of the hunting horn and are on their way.

Sure enough, they explode into the clearing, both of them growling, their eyes wild and manic. They both do a quick sweep of the area before realizing that it's only us standing there.

Edward appears by Jasper. "Where's Alice?" he asks.

Jasper shrugs, but even I can feel his misery. "She had a vision," he replies.

Edward looks to me and I nod my head in affirmation.

The mutt, Jacob, has rushed to his two fellow wolves sides. He sniffs at the arrow lodged into the brown wolfs leg and lets out a whine. Carlisle doesn't have to be asked. He appears next to the brown mutt and says, "Hold still. This may hurt, but I have no other choice." He cleanly breaks off one end of the arrow and pulls the whole thing out of the mutt's leg. The wolf briefly howls, but stops as soon as the wound starts to heal itself.

"Wolves," a soft voice whispers from the forest.

All of us hear it as clear as day.

**::: ::: :::**

**THIRD PERSON POV**

The archers come into the clearing. There are at least thirty adolescent girls, the youngest being possibly ten and the oldest being no more than sixteen. They all are adorned with silver ski jackets, blue jeans, and black combat boots. Each of them is equipped with a bow and arrows. And each of them is aimed at one of the vampires.

One of the older girls steps closer. She wears a _Death to Barbie _t-shirt, showing a Barbie doll with an arrow in its head, that doesn't match her silvery jacket. Her skeleton earrings seem out of place as well. Her hair is short and spiky, reminding everyone of Alice, and her eyes are a shocking electric blue. Her dark eyeliner outlines her blue eyes, making them pop even more, if possible. On her head she wears a silver circlet, worn almost like a crown.

She sets her cool gaze on the pale humans and wolves. "What are you creatures, and why do you have wolves with you?" she demands.

Carlisle steps forward, "Hello. My name is Carlisle Cullen. This is my family; Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward." He hesitates. "I am afraid that we are unable to give you an answer to your question.

"They are vampires," a voice from the group speaks up.

Edward growls in annoyance.

Quick as a whip, the girl with blue eyes has her bow notched and aimed straight at Edward. She's not the only one, in less than a second almost every girl has an arrow aimed for Edward.

"You will mind your tongue," she hisses.

"Thalia," the voice speaks up again, "Stand down."

Thalia frowns, relaxing her stance, and turns around to the other archers. "My lady?" she asks.

The wolves and vampires are unable to tell who she is talking to at first, but another girl shortly makes her way to the front of the group.

The new girl is very young, possible eleven or twelve. She has auburn hair gathered back into a ponytail and strange silvery, yellow eyes, almost like the moon. Her face is breathtakingly beautiful, even more beautiful than that of the vampires.

She studies the vampires and the wolves with slight curiosity. "I see," she murmurs. She walks forward, closer to the group of monsters. She pauses when the other archers move to follow her. "Thalia, stay with me. The rest of you, hold your stance."

All of the archers stay right where they are, watching Thalia and the young girl move closer to the monsters. Every archer is tense, ready to strike should the need arise.

The Cullen's and wolves hardly notice though. They are too busy staring at the young girl that seems to hold so much authority. The girl with auburn hair walks closer to the Cullen's, stopping only when she is an arm's length away from them, only Thalia following her every step.

"My lady," Thalia whispers to her, a warning in her voice. She falls silent when the girl with auburn hair shakes her head.

The girl with auburn hair lets her eyes wander around the gathered monsters. "Curious," she mumbles. Her strange eyes flash. "May I ask what a bunch of vampires are doing in a clearing with a bunch of shape shifters?"

A ripple of discomfort and shock pass through the vampires.

Carlisle hesitates and exchanges a glance with the large brown wolf. "Who are you?" he asks, not impolitely. "And how do you know all of this?"

The girl's strange eyes flash again. "I believe I asked you first."

Carlisle winces, not completely sure why. "We…" he has to pause to compose himself "…we're looking for somebody."

"A girl," she states.

Carlisle gapes at her, his family following his lead. "How do you –"

The girl waves her hand dismissively. "That is not important. What I would like to know is why a bunch of mythical creatures are searching for a human girl?" Her eyes hold contact with each of them, seeming to penetrate deep into their very core. The vampires can't help but shiver when she catches their gaze.

Rosalie unfreezes first. "We don't have to tell you anything," she snaps.

Thalia moves to notch her bow, her actions being halted when the girl holds out her arm.

"It seems to me, Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen," Rosalie nearly falls over hearing this complete stranger state her full name. "That I hold the upper hand here," the girl sweeps her arm behind her, reminding the vampires and wolves of the other archers, who are still at the ready.

Rosalie grumbles, but keeps her mouth shut.

"You are wise to value your coven's lives so dearly," the girl says to the blonde vampire, shocking said vampire even more.

Carlisle steps forward, ushering Rosalie back to Emmett's side. "The girl we are looking for; she is important to us."

"But not as a snack."

Carlisle jerks back. "No!" he gasps in horror.

Thalia watches his fellow coven mates mirror his horror, one of them bowing his head in misery.

"She is a part of our family," Esme says, joining the conversation.

Thalia barks out a laugh. Everyone turns to look at her. She meets their gazes defiantly.

The girl hums. "They are telling the truth, Thalia."

A collective sigh of relief goes around the vampire group.

"But they are not telling all of it."

The girl walks forward, stopping in front of Edward. "You are in love with her."

Edward's eyes widen as a hiss of disgust goes around the group of archers. The vampires glance at them curious by their actions.

"H-how did you know that?" Edward asks.

The girl is still studying him. She doesn't even answer his question, moving on to stop in front of the large brown wolf. "You have feelings for her as well."

Thalia laughs, "I think I'd like to meet this girl." The other archers don't seem to share in her mirth.

The wolf growls.

"Who are you and how do you know all of this?" Edward translates.

The girl wanders back to stand by Thalia. They exchange a quick glance, Thalia shrugging her shoulders in the slightest. The girl takes a moment to make her decision. "Very well," she declares, spinning around to face the group of wolves and vampires. "I believe we have a problem here."

Carlisle takes an unneeded gulp. The girl with the strange eyes makes him uncomfortable. "What sort of problem?"

"I do not allow mortals to witness my hunt," she replies, her eyes seeming to get brighter with excitement. "Unfortunately, you have just witnessed it."

"Excuse me?!" Rosalie yells. Her hands are fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. "What are you talking about?"

"You have heard of Greek mythology, yes?"

The vampires nod.

"Yes," Carlisle says. "As you may imagine, we have been around for a while now. Therefore, we have learned quite a bit."

The girl nods her head in agreement.

"Why do you ask?" Alice dares to speak up.

The girl hums, "Greek mythology is very much real."

A silence so thick that you could cut it with a knife follows. And then Emmett chokes out, "What?"

"Greek mythology is no myth. It is very much real. The gods are real and very much alive."

Another silence follows.

"How are the gods real?" asks Rosalie, who was having a hard time believing all of it.

The girl turns her gaze towards Rosalie. "The gods are as real as you are standing here, Rosalie. Not only that, but they are here in America."

"What?!" squeaked Emmett, surprising everyone. The archers laughed in the background. Emmett would have blushed if he could have.

"Yes. They move with the heart of the west," the girl says, ignoring Emmett's embarrassment altogether. "They are responsible for 'Western Civilization.' You might say that they are the source of it, tied so tightly to it that they couldn't possibly fade. If the gods fall, then all of Western Civilization could very well fall as well."

"Why should we believe you?" countered Rosalie. "You come into this clearing, where we were not doing anything out of sorts, and tell us that we just witnessed 'your hunt?' Why are you even telling us?"

The girl walks up to Rosalie. Rosalie almost stumbles backward in shock when the girl is suddenly as tall as she. The girl's strange eyes stare straight into Rosalie's and Rosalie freezes up, going into a trance almost. "I know this because I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt."

**::: ::: :::**

**This update is for **_**MyDark-Sunshine, **_**whose review made me smile – and hungry.**

**So, our internet got shut off for about two weeks. Hence, my absence. Or a very convenient excuse for my absence…**

**I'm split between liking this chapter and disliking this chapter. Been feeling like my tense is off, if that makes sense.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter Four

**[REVISED: August 14, 2013]**

**::: ::: :::**

**SUMMARY: Bella Swan was keeping more than one secret when the Cullen's left her in Forks, Washington. Nine months later and the Cullen's – along with Jacob, Leah, and Seth – have been recruited by Lady Artemis to help in the upcoming war. Bella is tasked with taking them to Camp Half-Blood, unfortunately for her.**

**::: ::: :::**

**HUNTRESS OF THE SEA**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own anything that is directly related to Twilight or the Percy Jackson series. **

**::: ::: :::**

"Bull crap."

Emmett is the first of his family to talk again. After the startling revelation from the young girl standing in from of him, he had felt like his stomach had jumped into his lungs, rendering him speechless. There was just no way that she was a goddess. She had to be eleven, or twelve years old tops. Even Bella – if she were present – could have challenged the girl and won.

The girl chuckles, her laugh sending chills down Emmett's spine. He can't explain it, but the girl makes him nervous, a phenomenon he is hardly familiar with. Normally he can get along with everybody well enough, but this girl makes him feel inferior with just a single glance.

"I see that you are surprised," the girl (because Emmett refuses to believe that she is in fact a goddess) calmly says. "You do not believe me. And that's okay; most men hardly ever believe the word of a woman. Whether you believe me or not is your own choice. But I _am_ the Greek goddess Artemis."

A moment of silence. A cool breeze blows across the clearing, the sounds of crickets dancing around the air. An owl hoots in the surrounding woods.

"But why have –" Rosalie pauses. "Why have you told us all of this?"

"If you may recall, I am the Goddess of the Hunt, among other responsibilities. My hunters," Artemis sweeps her arm behind her, indicating the group of teenage girls poised with their bow and arrows. "- and I track down monsters and dispose of them."

"We aren't monsters!" Emmett butts in. He suddenly has a bad feeling about what why Artemis has told them the truth about mythology.

Artemis' eyes flash. She smirks. "Have you heard of Empousa?" She is looking straight at Emmett.

Emmett has to force himself not to shrink back in fear. He holds back a whimper. "No."

"They are the daughters of the goddess Hecate. They feast on the blood of seduced men. Does that sound familiar?"

Emmett, and the others, wince.

Carlisle speaks up, "We do not drink the blood of humans."

Artemis clucks her tongue. "You and I both know Carlisle that that is not always true." Her eyes flash to Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and Esme. "However, the reason I have told you about the Empousa is because of their creation. They are created by combining dark magic, animal, and bronze together."

"But we are not Empousa," Carlisle says, unable to not defend his family. "If I remember correctly, they are creatures with one donkey's leg and some sort of prosthetic leg."

Rosalie gags at the description, grateful that both of her legs are normal.

"That is correct," Artemis nods. "I never said you were Empousa. I believe that you are a form of them, created by a god or goddess who couldn't stand to be upstaged."

"Like who?"

"I have the person in mind, but that is something I do not intend on sharing."

"Why have you told us?" Carlisle says.

Artemis tilts her head. "I thought it would be obvious."

Carlisle shakes his head.

"To explain to you why I will let my hunters do what they have been itching to do ever since we spotted the group of you in this clearing."

The hunters of Artemis, as if by command, raise their bows and arrows again, aiming at the group of vampires. Thalia lifts her bow as well, notching her arrow, and aiming at the vampire they called 'Edward.'

"Stop! Please," Carlisle begs. He raises his right hand in peace, his left hand being anchored down by Esme. "We haven't done anything. We won't say a word of this or the stories you have told us. Just please let us go."

Artemis starts pacing. "Having witnessed my hunt, you shall be punished."

No one dares interrupt her musing.

Artemis stops. She turns to face the vampires again, and their spirits lift with hope seeing the happiness on her face. "The last person to see this camp was…" she trails off and looks to Thalia. "Which one was it?"

"The two boys in New Mexico," Thalia says, supplying the answer. She grins. "You turned one into a jackalope and the other into a rabbit."

The vampires hope plummets to the ground.

Artemis nods, "Ah, yes. I quite enjoyed that," she recalls the memory of the time quite fondly. Her eyes flash and she focuses on the Cullen's with a steely gaze. "Either you let my hunters do their job, or you allow me the privilege of turning you into animals. I'll even be gracious enough to let you choose which animal."

One of the wolves lets out a low whine. The Cullen's stand there in shock by their current predicament. Be killed or be turned into animals? How can they choose between two such horrid options?

Artemis sighs. "If you do not decide in the next ten seconds, I will decide for you."

Carlisle glances wildly around his family. He cannot possibly make such a decision for the ones he loves. Esme is by his side, her grip so tight that she would have broken his hand by now, if he were human. Her eyes display her grief, but also show him that whatever he chooses, she will also choose. Jasper and Edward are merely staring at the ground in misery. No matter how much Carlisle calls to Edward in his mind, Edward seems to be too lost in his own despair. Rosalie and Emmett are holding hands, standing tall and proud. A flash of pride shoots through Carlisle. They are not showing their fear despite their predicament.

"Time is up," Artemis says. "I have picked –"

"Lady Artemis," a voice says from a clump of bushes.

With a quick rustle of leaves, Alice flashes out of the surrounding forest and zooms over to Jasper.

"Alice," Jasper sighs, pulling his wife into a hug. He ignores the grumble of discontent from the Archers. Jasper pulls back, intent on interrogating Alice about where she went, when he notices the distress on her face.

"Jazz –" she gasps, gulping in air. Her eyes are frantically zooming around her family members, unable to stop on just one person until they land on Edward. "I found… she… here… -"

Jasper doesn't have to worry about what Alice couldn't say for long.

Another rustle of leaves and out walks Bella Swan.

**::: ::: :::**

"Bella?!" each of the vampires gasp.

Bella winces, and then grumbles to herself. Of course they are all there. With a sigh of resignation, she makes her way towards Lady Artemis. Luckily for her, the Cullen's are too busy being awe struck by her appearance that they don't bother rushing to embrace her. Which is lucky for them, because she would have done them harm.

"Lieutenant?" Lady Artemis asks once Bella has made her way to Thalia's side.

"Does she mean you, Bella?" Carlisle says.

Bella ignores him.

"Reporting an all clear," Bella says.

Lady Artemis nods her head in understanding. "Very good, thank you." Bella beams under the praise. Thalia elbows her in the side making Bella stifle a laugh. Lady Artemis watches both in amusement.

It is at that moment when Carlisle decides to take a step forward. "Bella, what's going on? We thought you had run away."

Bella grits her teeth. She had rather hoped to avoid this little confrontation, but she knew it was inevitable. Ever since they had caught onto the scent of a 'monster' in the Forks, Washington area, she knew almost immediately who it was.

Bella casts a desperate glance at Lady Artemis. She quirks her head, but nonetheless says, "You know this child?"

Carlisle slowly nods. "She's the girl we were searching for."

Bella scoffs, unwilling to meet any of their gazes.

Thalia suddenly roars with laughter, causing Bella to jump nearly a foot in the air. "Oh… my… gods!" she manages to get out between gasps of air. Thalia is bent over, her hand on her aching side. She looks up at Bella, who is now glaring at her. Thalia cracks up laughing again. "Of course it's you!" she says, slapping Bella on the shoulder.

"What is me?" Bella growls, gritting her teeth together. She has a rather fair idea of what Thalia is talking about.

Thalia throws her arm around Bella's shoulders. Bella pushes her away, but Thalia just keeps on grinning. She spins Bella around to face the vampires and wolves. Thalia throws her arm out. "A vampire and werewolf," she says, laughter tinting her voice.

Bella glares, but doesn't say anything. Instead, she whirls around to Lady Artemis. "My Lady, we must be going. The war is nearly upon us." Instantly, Bella knows that she has said the wrong thing in front of the wrong people.

"War?!"

Bella winces and then grumbles under here breath some more.

Lady Artemis nods. "You are right, young Lieutenant."

"What war are you talking about, Bella?" Carlisle says. He moves forward to grab Bella's arm, to stop her from leaving. Before he can grasp her wrist, Bella yanks her arm out of the way.

Bella whirls around to face him. He flinches back from the anger in her eyes. "None of your business," she hisses.

"Bella, please," he begs. "We want to talk to you."

"I don't have anything to say."

"Well –"

"There's nothing I want to hear from you either," she interrupts.

There's a stony silence. A breeze blows through the clearing once more. The sounds of birds are starting to pick up. It's almost sunrise.

"We must be going," Lady Artemis says, breaking the silence. "Apollo will be coming round soon."

She glances back at the vampires. And then she looks towards Bella. An idea suddenly forms in her mind. Bella is one of the best lieutenants Artemis has ever had, but there is still much she needs to learn.

Artemis makes up her mind. "I have decided not to kill you."

Carlisle jerks back in shock, having forgotten about the earlier conversation already. "Really?" he asks, incredulous.

Artemis and her strange eyes flash again. "I do not believe I stuttered," she snaps, causing Carlisle to wince. Bella smirks at the exchange. "But that does not mean that I will let you go unscathed," Artemis continues. "I have decided that your punishment for witnessing my hunt will be to help out in the war."

"What war?" the vampires ask together, for the second time.

But Artemis merely stares at them. "Pick one; help out in the war, or be turned into animals. I have not got all day. My hunters and I must be continuing on."

_Edward, _Carlisle says in his thoughts. Somehow, he manages to get the attention of his son. _What do the others and Jacob and his friends think? Join the war? _

Immediately Carlisle knows the answer. Because why wouldn't they help in the war when they had just learned that Bella was going to be in it? Why would they even _think _of letting Bella out of their sights again? Carlisle watches from the corner of his eye as Edward emphatically nods his head. Carlisle prepares himself and then turns toward Artemis, "We will help out in the war."

Artemis nods her head in acceptance. "We shall be on our way. Come hunters," she says, indicating towards the girls behind her. They turn around, walking towards the forest, Bella included.

Edward reaches his hand out, words unable to form and spill out of his mouth. There is so much he would like to say to Bella, but his happiness at seeing her alive has left him speechless.

"Wait!" Alice yells, taking a step forward. She has recovered fairly well, no longer sporting wild eyes. Artemis stops, but does not turn around. "Where are we supposed to go?"

Faced away from everyone, Artemis smiles. When she turns around, her poker face is back. "There is a place in New York called 'Camp Half-Blood,' it is there that you must travel towards."

"Where –"

"I understand you do not know the way. Therefore, I shall send one of my hunters with you." Bella instantly freezes, a cold sense of dread spreading through her body.

Sure enough, Artemis says, "Isabella will accompany the group of you and insure the safety of your arrival at camp."

"But Lady Artemis –" Bella protests. She can almost hear the whine in her voice, but she doesn't care. She would do anything to have Thalia trade her places.

Lady Artemis shakes her head. "You will accompany them, Isabella," she repeats, insistent. Her gaze locks with Bella's. Bella snaps her mouth shut, and slowly nods her head. "The rest of the hunters will be joining you there soon."

"Yes, Lady Artemis," Bella sighs. Thalia shoots Bella a look of sympathy, to which Bella responds with a tight smile. She can do this. All she has to do is accompany a group of vampires and shape shifters to Camp. An easy enough quest, if there ever was one.

Lady Artemis pauses, thoughtful. "I will send reinforcements," she says, not bothering to indicate when, how, or who. But Bella merely nods.

Artemis walks towards Bella. When she is close enough, she puts her hand on Bella's shoulder. "May the gods be with you, Isabella."

Bella bows. "Thank you, Lady Artemis."

Artemis smiles reassuringly before turning around.

"See you soon, Bells," Thalia grins, slapping Bella on the shoulder. Bella shakes her arm off, but smiles at Thalia nonetheless.

"Sooner than I hope," Bella says.

"Now don't go causing a hellhound to fall in love you. We don't want a love triangle happening," Thalia laughs, pulling Bella in for a hug.

Bella glowers at her. "Thanks a lot," she grumbles, not thankful at all.

Thalia smirks. "You're welcome."

With that, Thalia turns away, following Lady Artemis and the rest of the hunters into the forest.

Bella stands there, frowning in dismay as she watches Lady Artemis, Thalia, and the hunters disappear into the forest. She knew the second they were gone because she could no longer hear the wolves that accompany the hunters.

And just like that, she is alone with the vampires and shape shifters that she so dearly had wished to avoid.

**::: ::: :::**

**This update is for **_**Littlecosma001**__**, **_**whose review called my story "epic" and "awesome," and made me swell with happiness. And I'll admit, made my ego grow. **

**I am on a fairly good roll. Watch that slow to a stop…**

**I kind of like this. I made Artemis sterner towards the vampires. The werewolves sort of got ignored. Whoops. Honestly, it's hard juggling so many characters in a chapter. Mad Props to those that can. **

**Holy Hera, guys! Almost 200 follows. I am beyond flattered. I feel FF famous. Lawlz. What lies. But thank you for the follows! Much appreciation. Now, which of those 200 followers will review this chapter because they love me (or my story, I'm not picky) dearly. Haha, shameless review plug.**

**Anyways, thanks and hope you liked the chapter! **

**Reviews make October 8 come along faster. **


	5. Chapter Five

**[REVISED: August 23, 2013]**

**::: ::: :::**

**SUMMARY: Bella Swan was keeping more than one secret when the Cullen's left her in Forks, Washington. Nine months later and the Cullen's – along with Jacob, Leah, and Seth – have been recruited by Lady Artemis to help in the upcoming war. Bella is tasked with taking them to Camp Half-Blood, unfortunately for her.**

**::: ::: :::**

**HUNTRESS OF THE SEA**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own anything that is directly related to Twilight or the Percy Jackson series.**

**::: ::: :::**

Of all of the lousy, retched, most horrible things that could have ever happened to Bella, this one had to take the cake. She was sure that the fates were working against her.

Or it could just be that love struck interfering goddess Aphrodite. She was such a sappy romantic. She probably thought that she could mess around in another demi-gods nonexistent love life again. She never did like the hunters anyway. It stood to reason that none of the hunters liked her much either, Bella fully included.

Begrudgingly, Bella forced her feet to move, turning around to face the crowd of supernatural beings.

"Bella!" several voices happily yelled, causing Bella to nearly jump a foot in the air. She had forgotten just how loud they could be.

"Little sister!" Emmett cheered. He charged for Bella, running faster than a normal human, but still slower than a vampire. Either way, it didn't stop Bella from side-stepping him when he is too close for comfort.

Emmett skids to a halt, whipping around to face Bella.

"What's the matter, Bells?" he asks. His face is full of worry and hurt.

Bella can't help but cringe at the sound of her nickname rolling out a vampire's mouth.

Emmett moves to take a step forward, causing Bella to take a giant step back. His brow furrows in confusion. Again he takes a step forward, only to watch as Bella glares at him while taking another step back.

"Bella, you know that we would never hurt you. We are just excited to see that you are alright," Carlisle says.

Bella almost chokes on her laugh. Carlisle had hugely misread her intentions for avoiding Emmett. She knew that they couldn't physically hurt her – not only was it not in their nature, but she could hold her own against them – but he was seriously lying when he said that they would never hurt her. Because they had. And while it was something that they had obviously forgotten, it was something that she would never forget.

Carlisle starts to worry over Bella's prolonged silence. He decides to move toward her.

Bella takes a step back, stuck in between Carlisle and Emmett. "Stop!" she growls, having played enough games with them.

Carlisle freezes in his tracks.

Bella can feel the rest of their eyes on her. Honestly, she didn't like the attention, it was unnerving. It made her feel jittery having so many people watching her. She blamed it on her instincts. Most of the time her natural born instincts saved her life, but now they were only making her feel very twitchy.

"Where have you been?!" Jacob yells, interrupting the silence. His sudden ability to speak makes Bella jump again. She grumbles under her breath, mad that she is so easily spooked. She wouldn't be so jumpy if she weren't standing in a field full of the people she had wished to never see again.

Leah and Seth Clearwater follow Jacob; all three of them back in their human forms. They had obviously run into the forest the first moment they got and shape shifted back when everyone was busy learning the two-step with Bella.

"You just disappear without as much as a note! We've been searching for you ever since you left!" Jacob continues yelling. His arms are waving around him like a lunatic.

When he gets close enough, Bella backs up, nearly ramming Emmett down.

Immediately Jacob's arms fall to his sides, his face turning sad and pleading. "No… I'm sorry, Bella. I won't hurt you. You know that right?"

Of course Bella knew it, but apparently Edward, Emmett, and Jasper hadn't received the memo. They start growling at Jacob, making Leah start to ripple with anger in turn. Any second now she would be switching forms and one of the vampires was sure to lose an arm. Not that Bella minded. But now wasn't the time for petty fighting.

"I know," Bella says.

Jacob's face turns to relief and he takes another step forward.

Bella sighs while taking another step back. You think they would have gotten the memo by now, to stay away from her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jacob whispers. His eyes look they are pooling with tears, though Bella can hardly tell in the waning moonlight. Thankfully, Jacob has stopped walking towards Bella.

"I don't blame her for avoiding him," Rosalie grumbles. She had probably thought that Bella could hear her, unbeknownst to her that Bella could hear every word. "Who wants to be near a wet dog?" Emmett snickers next to his mate as Jacob shoots Rosalie a glare.

Bella decides to ignore them. "No," she says.

"Then why won't you let me near you?"

"Or me?" Emmett adds.

Bella ponders it. She supposed that she could tell them, what she was, who she was. But she really didn't want to tell them. She sure as hell didn't owe them anything. Eventually they would figure it out. They did after all, have a limited time to travel across the continental U.S. and get to New York before the war. Any number of things could happen in that time. If she told them right now, then it would be out of the way. But if she told them later, then maybe she wouldn't have to tell them at all.

Edward watches Bella react with the members of his family in silence. Pain washes over him when she avoids getting close to Carlisle and Emmett. Was that his fault? Was she avoiding them because they had left her behind? Of course it was his fault. All of this was his fault. He had to make it better. He didn't know how though. Alice had shown him her brief meeting with Bella in the woods while the Goddess Artemis was threatening his family. Bella had not been happy to see Alice at all. Alice had told him that winning Bella over again was going to be near impossible. But Edward was determined to succeed. He would get Bella back, and he would never let her go again.

When Jacob appears in his human form, Edward is suddenly on the alert. Jacob had a lot of topics running around his mind, but mostly he was angry at Bella for suddenly leaving. And he was going to let her know it. It was a reflex for Edward to growl at him. Bella had glared at no one in particular, but Jasper had let Edward know that she had likely not liked them defending her. Edward could see why. There was something different about her. She was the same, but she also was not. She looked stronger somehow, both in looks and just an overall aura that she gave off. Her eyes were no longer the soft chocolate that Edward had loved, but were now a bright sea green. While breathtaking, Edward couldn't stop the internal wince that happened inside him every time she met his gaze. She had developed one steely gaze that was for sure.

Edward takes a small breath, preparing himself. "Bella?" he says.

Bella shakes her head as if she's coming out of a daze. "We don't have time," she decides, closing the topic of telling them about who she is. She doesn't even bother to acknowledge Edward. His face falls. "We need to be moving."

"But-"

Bella starts pacing, ignoring Alice. "First we need a mode of transportation."

"We have a plane that can get us out of here in minutes."

Bella rolls her eyes. "Of course," she scoffs. "But no planes."

"What? Why?" Rosalie whines.

"No planes," Bella quips, her tone telling everyone not to argue with her. Rosalie folds her arms and huffs.

"Bella, will you please stop for a second and tell us what is going on?" Carlisle says, keeping his distance from Bella.

Bella, who hasn't stopped pacing, shakes her head. "There's no time. We really need to be moving." Her eyes shoot around the clearing, never settling on just one spot.

"Are we in danger?" Esme asks.

Bella lets out a cold laugh. "Always; which is why we need to keep moving."

Esme lets out a small whimper, glancing at Carlisle in despair.

"Bella," Carlisle orders bringing himself to his full height. "Stop."

Bella freezes.

"What is going on?"

Slowly, Bella turns around. Only when she is facing them does Carlisle realize his mistake in demanding an answer. "You want to know what's going on?" Bella calmly asks. Her eyes are glittered with anger. "What's going on is that I'm stuck with a group of super naturals that I had hoped to never meet again! How about that?" she yells at them.

They all flinch back in shock. Some of them have their mouths agape.

Carlisle swallows. "I'm sorry, Bella. But whatever you may think, we are glad that you are here right now."

Bella grunts. "Save it," she snaps. "I'm not here for the super, happy reunion that you may have imagined. I'm here to do my duty and get you to camp half-blood."

"What about after that?" Esme asks, afraid of the answer.

Bella turns. "After that, I join the war with the other hunters."

Carlisle winces, but decides now isn't the time to discourage Bella from joining a war. "Okay Bella," he says. "We won't stop your plans. I can see how much you're hurting right now. But, will you please tell us what my family will be walking into? What kind of war are we talking about her-"

Suddenly, there is a bow in Bella's hand. She raises it, grabbing an arrow from the pack that's suddenly strapped across her back, and aims into the forest.

"Hades!" Bella spits. Her gaze never wavers from the forest. "We're going to have company if we don't get out of here."

Nobody moves. They only stare at Bella in fascination and worry. It takes a second for them to even comprehend that there is danger approaching that only Bella seems to sense. For them, they can't hear anything moving around in the forest.

Bella quickly glances over at them. "Move!" she yells, turning around and running towards the woods. She doesn't even glance back to see if the vampires and shape shifters have followed her. It's easy enough to hear them stomping through the woods.

**::: ::: :::**

Bella bursts through the door, nearly taking it off its hinges. There is a loud Smack! and then she's fairly certain that she just put a hole in the wall with the doorknob. It gives her a small sense of happiness.

"Bella, what –"

Rosalie breaks off shrieking as Leah nearly knocks her down before she is able to skid to a halt.

"Grow up," Leah growls. She finds her balance and walks as far away from Rosalie as she can get; which is not very far since they are in a living room. Jacob walks over to join her in the corner. Seth seems content to just fling himself on the couch, trying to catch his breath from their run.

"Why are we here?" Seth mumbles from the couch. Bella glances at him in amusement. He reminds her of a friend.

"Yeah, Bells, I thought we had to get away from here," Emmett says.

The rest of the family files into the room and circles Bella, who has placed herself by the fireplace.

"We had company heading our way. It was either stay there, fight, and see if we win, or come here to regroup. Which would you have preferred?"

Emmett gulps. "What sort of company?"

Bella shrugs.

Carlisle sighs, running a hand through his hair. "This is what I am talking about, Bella. We need to know the dangers that will be coming our way. Our fam –"

"_Your_ family," Bella interrupts.

Carlisle stumbles. "What? No, Bella, you'll always be –"

Bella straightens up and turns to face them. Her face shows her determination, her eyes showing her anger. "Let's get one thing straight. I am not a part of your family, I never was. I have my own family and they would never abandon me like you did!" Bella huffs in and out, catching her breath after her outburst. Everyone is looking at her with sadness and she can't help but wish that she could just leave. Calming herself, she says, "Now, how about we figure out how to smash the ten of you, plus me, into one car, so that we can be on our way."

Carlisle glances around at his family members. All of them look too heartbroken to speak. Having Bella here, but not being able to talk to her like they would like is hard for all of them. The children being the ones that are impacted the most, with the exception of Rosalie. Seth appears to have dozed off on the couch, while Leah and Jacob are whispering away in the corner.

Carlisle nods. "Okay, Bella. We won't bring you up as a part of the family again."

Esme gasps, her hand flying up to cover her mouth in shock. If she could cry, tears would be streaming down her face by now. The rest of the family looks just as shocked by the news, save for Rosalie. "But Carlisle –" she starts.

Carlisle shakes his head. "We will respect Bella's wishes."

Bella had never felt so smug.

"But you will tell us about this world that you seem to be a part of while we're traveling," he finishes.

Just like that, Bella's smugness disappeared. One look at Carlisle and she knew that he was determined to learn all that she knew about Greek mythology. Her eyes whiz around the room, her ADHD kicking in again, when she spots the clock. Another day closer to the war for Olympus.

"Fine," she grits out, antsy to keep moving.

Carlisle lets out a sigh of relief. He had thought that Bella would put up a fight again.

Bella smirks. "But I get to drive."

**::: ::: :::**

**This update is for **_**Starly910**_**, whose review made me feel flattered as a writer and called my story perfect. I will try not to disappoint with my writing. Also, I enjoy your penname. Heehee, Pokemon. **

**Um, um, um, so I start school in like three days. Blegh. Wish me luck in Anatomy! If I fail, well, you can find me in a hole in someone's backyard. I'll have to give up my dreams of becoming a Nurse and become a writer instead (which I'm not very good at, at all)**

**I don't know how to feel about this chapter… Conflicted? I really need to stop writing in third person POV, I'm not really good at it.**

**Next chapter might have more PJ character introductions! *wink, wink***

**Reviews help my muse to stop hiding. Sneaky little brat… **

**Also, we reached the end of the revisions! Huzzah!**


	6. Chapter Six

**SUMMARY: Bella Swan was keeping more than one secret when the Cullen's left her in Forks, Washington. Nine months later and the Cullen's – along with Jacob, Leah, and Seth – have been recruited by Lady Artemis to help in the upcoming war. Bella is tasked with taking them to Camp Half-Blood, unfortunately for her. **

**::: ::: :::**

**HUNTRESS OF THE SEA**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own anything that is directly related to Twilight or the Percy Jackson series.**

**::: ::: :::**

The vehicle full of mythological beings is currently going eighty down the highway on their way to Seattle.

It had surprised Bella when she had seen that the Cullen's owned an SUV large enough to hold all of them. Well, to relatively hold all of them. In the very back, the werewolves were smashed together, grumbling to themselves about the smell. In the middle sat the vampires with their significant others. Alice was neatly sitting on Jasper's lap, Rosalie was on Emmett's, and Esme was comfortably placed on Carlisle's lap. Bella tried not to look in the rearview mirror too much. In the end, Bella's luck kicked in and Edward ended up in the passenger seat next to her.

"Slow down Bella!"

Bella rolls her eyes, annoyed by Rosalie's worried tone. She had only told Bella to slow down five times in the last mile. It was the downside of driving Rosalie's red Maserati.

"Please, this is nothing," Bella laughs. "You should take a ride with Thalia."

Bella could feel Rosalie's glare on the back of her head.

"Yeah great, but you are driving _my _car," Rosalie reminds her; like Bella would need reminding. When it had been decided that they would be taking the SUV – which had surprisingly turned out to be Rosalie's vehicle – Rosalie had threatened Bella with bodily harm if even one scratch was put on it. Bella had politely responded that Lady Artemis would not take threats to her lieutenant very well. Bella had thought that Rosalie was going to throw a tantrum right then and there.

"Rosalie, Bella has been driving… fine," Carlisle says. His pause lets Bella know that he thinks her driving is anything but 'fine.'

The odometer goes up a notch. In the rearview mirror Bella sees Rosalie harrumph. Bella doesn't bother hiding her smirk. Carlisle sighs, but holds his tongue on the matter. A wise move on his part.

Instead he says, "Now, about this war?"

This time Bella sighs. She was hoping that one of the gods would take pity on her and make the vampires forget. Maybe even cause them to go into a deep daze, one that would last the whole trip. Bella wasn't picky; either way would work for her. Unfortunately, she had never had much luck when it came to the gods.

Knowing that Carlisle is one stubborn ass vampire and that he would under no circumstance let up on his questions, Bella decides that it would be best to answer him. Also, she had made a deal. And let it be known that Bella Swan never goes back on her deals.

She mulls it over and then says, "The titan lord Kronos is planning on destroying Olympus." How is that for simple and to the point.

Esme gasps. Bella watches her hands fly up to her mouth in the rearview mirror. Carlisle pulls her closer to him. Bella can't help but wrinkle her nose at the sight.

"Wait, hold up," Jacob says. He maneuvers around Seth and Leah, him being in the middle, to lean forward. He slaps his hands on the seat in front of him causing Rosalie to growl at him. He waves her off. "Who the hell is Kronos? And what is a titan?"

Emmett guffaws. "Are you serious, dude?"

Jacob growls. "Shut up, leech. Just because I haven't been around the educational block as many times as you have."

Bella intervenes before there's a full out shouting match in the car. "The titans are the original immortals, born from Gaea and Ouranos –"

"Who?" Jacob asks. Even Seth and Leah have managed to move forward to hear what Bella has to say, though Leah looks like she is seriously rethinking such a move.

Bella raises her eyebrow. "Not important," she mutters. "They ruled the universe after the Protogenoi, and before the time of the Olympians."

"Oh."

"Kronos is the titan king of Othrys and the Titan of time and agriculture. He killed his own father, and made himself the leader over his brothers and sisters. Destined to be overthrown by one of his own offspring, he devoured his own children. Zeus was saved by his mother, his father eating a stone instead. Zeus grew up and was able to save his siblings, who had been growing inside their father due to their immortality. Together, they were able to defeat Kronos and cast him down to Tartarus."

"Ugh!" Jacob exclaims. Seth and Leah mimic his disgust. "That is so messed up."

Bella shrugs. "Yeah, it is. But you kind of get used to it."

"Urrgh!" Jacob says again, a shiver running down his spine.

Carlisle catches Bella's gaze. "The stories say that he was defeated. Cut up into pieces. How is he able to rise again?"

"No monster can truly be destroyed. They can only be vanquished for a time, their essence being spread apart. They have the power to reform. The titans are the same. They are trapped in Tartarus, but with help, Kronos has risen from Tartarus and is making his way towards Olympus."

"What kind of person would help a titan?" Jasper asks.

Bella's thoughts drift to that one person. She had personally never met Luke, but she had heard the stories. "Someone who wants to see the gods fall," she all but whispers.

"And you are a part of this world?" Alice gasps, horrified.

Bella cast's her eyes at her. "Yes," she replies proudly.

Alice leans back against Jasper, looking sad. Bella doesn't understand why, but then again, she doesn't really care why. Carlisle also notices the exchange. He shoots a sympathetic glance at her as Jasper rubs her arms.

"How are we expected to help?" Carlisle says his voice laced with worry.

Bella shrugs, unconcerned. "The same way any of us are going to help – by fighting."

"But we have no idea what we're up against!" Jasper protests.

Bella rolls her eyes. "Half the camp has no idea either. You guys, however, will have the slight advantage of your vampire skin. From what I was able to gather, our arrows only bounced off your skin."

"But they stung." Rosalie whines, her hands rubbing arms.

"Not only is there that but there is also your super speed. Demigods can have many talents depending on their parent, but they don't usually have super speed."

"I really don't think we're qualified to be fighting in this war, Bella," Carlisle says. His gaze is landing on every one of his children. Even Jasper, who has fought many a battle, looks worried.

Bella watches Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle pull their significant others closer, like by doing that simple act they could protect them. She can't help but glare at the sight.

"Look, qualified or not, Lady Artemis has already spoken," Bella states matter-of-factly. "And if we make it to Camp Half-Blood in time, then maybe you can get some training in."

"Are you going to fight as well, Bella?" His voice, suddenly speaking up after all his silence, nearly causes Bella to veer off the road. Rosalie shrieks, grabbing onto Emmett for support. Alice lets out a yelp and nearly tumbles out of Jasper's lap. The werewolves slam back into their seats and bounce off each other for a second.

"Are you insane?!" Rosalie yells, as soon as she has steadied herself. "That's it! Pull over! I'm taking over driving!"

Before Bella can reply, Emmett pulls Rosalie closer and starts whispering in her ear. What he is saying to her, she will never care to know. But whatever he says calms her down enough to only continue glaring at Bella.

With that aside, Bella turns to practically yell at Edward, "Of course I'm going to fight! Are _you_ insane? Why wouldn't I?!"

He winces, his fingers start tapping nervously against his knees. A feeling of content washes over Bella once she realizes that he's scared to speak to her. "Because it's dangerous," Edward defends.

Bella can feel her temper nearly shoot through the roof of the car. "I…you…it –" she blubbers, unable to form the words that she wants. "Urrggh!" she yells at last, turning away from him.

"Watch out!" Alice shrieks at the same time.

Bella looks at the road in time to swerve the car to the right. Unfamiliar with driving such a huge vehicle and panicked, she slams on the breaks. The car skids, the breaks locking. The wheel spins out of her hands, and the car rolls over and over. Glass is flying everywhere and the airbags have deployed on Edward and Bella. Finally everything is still, the world now upside down.

"Bella!" Edward yells, his voice muffled to Bella's hearing. Her ears are ringing. Her senses are in overload, picking up everything that is happening around her. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice are lying on the roof of the car, which has now become the floor. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper are snapping their seatbelts, falling next to the girls. Edward seems to be so panicked that he doesn't realize a simple seatbelt is holding him back. He's already popped the airbag in front of him. And either the wolves were thrown from the car or they had simply fallen behind the seat from Bella's view.

Bella pulls out her knife, popping the airbag in her way. She quickly cuts the seatbelt, falling to the roof of the car amongst some glass, not feeling any of it. She glances out the shattered front window, which is now pointing West when they had been going East.

"Everybody get out!" she yells. Before she can move, a pair of cold arms wraps themselves around her waist and hoists her up and out of the vehicle.

"Put me down," Bella says, batting at Edward's hands. He looks conflicted for a second, but then gently places her down. "Never touch me again!" she yells at him.

The rest of the vampires appear around them, the wolves one step behind.

"What happened?" Jacob yells as he brushes some glass out of his skin. A few drops of blood trickle out before the wound shuts itself. Seth and Leah are doing the same thing, wincing every so often.

"That," Bella breathes, pointing straight ahead of her.

Jacob is almost too afraid to look.

All of them turn at the same time.

"What the hell is that?" Alice breathes, too scared to speak any louder for fear of scaring the thing.

"That is a hellhound," Bella replies while taking a few steps back.

Rosalie shivers at the thing before them. It looks to be the size of a grizzly bear. It's a pure black mastiff with glowing red eyes.

Emmett steps forward, pushing Rosalie behind him. "We can take it," he says. Jasper, Edward, Carlisle, and Jacob all follow his lead. Seth makes a move forward until Jacob sweeps out an arm and pushes him back. Seth huffs, but feels grateful all the same. As big as he is as a wolf, the dog before them is even bigger.

"Not likely," Bella says, walking forward. Her bow is back at her side, her arrows strapped across her back. "Unless you would like a one way trip to the Underworld."

"What?!" Rosalie shrieks. She immediately moves forward to grab Emmett's arm, pulling him back from the front.

Her sudden movement startles the monster.

It growls and then let's out a bark loud enough to rival an artillery gun. It charges straight for them. Bella stands her ground, aiming her bow and arrow. The vampires and wolves watch in stunned silence. Right as Bella is about to let her arrow go, two more monsters appear at its side seeming to spring up straight from the shadows.

"Hades!" Bella spits. She lets her arrow fly. It arcs in the air and then hits the dog perfectly between the eyes. One last whine escapes it before it disappears in a puff of dust. The other two hellhounds close in on the space where there fallen companion had just been. Bella whirls around. "Run!" she shouts, taking off into the forest.

Bella has no idea where they are going. The only thing she knows is that she has a group of supernatural beings trailing her that she has to get to Camp Half-Blood. She wildly glances around their surroundings, but all there is are trees.

Trees…

"Climb up a tree!" she commands.

The boys pull the girls onto their backs and quickly scurry up the nearest tree. Jacob, Leah, and Seth – who have transformed into their werewolf forms – have some trouble, but eventually make it up. They balance precariously on a one of the tree's limbs.

"Bella, come on," Edward says. He's next to a tree, but waiting for Bella to go up one herself.

Bella shakes her head. "I'll lead them away."

"No," Edward snaps. His eyes are pleading with her to stay. To listen to him.

"I wasn't asking your permission."

Before Edward can move, Bella whirls around and takes off farther into the woods. The hellhounds burst onto the scene. Edward moves forward both afraid and determined to take out the dogs before they can reach Bella.

"Edward, no!" Esme shrieks. She moves to jump out of her tree, but Carlisle grabs her, holding her close so that she can't move. "Not Edward!" she yells, trying to fight Carlisle away.

Edward rushes forward, aiming for the hellhound on the right. He's almost on top of the thing when it rolls to the side, completely disappearing out of sight. Edward slams into a tree, knocking the thing over and causing a crack as loud as thunder. He jumps out of the tree to see the hellhound's no longer in sight, but he can hear them running the same way that Bella had taken off into.

The vampires and three wolves jump down from the trees.

"Why didn't they attack us?" Carlisle wonders.

Edward shakes his head. "Who cares?" he replies. "They went after Bella. We have to save her!" He doesn't wait for anyone to reply, taking off into the woods to find Bella.

Bella; who he must protect at all costs.

**::: ::: :::**

**And; scene.**

**This update is for **_**LiveLaughLove **__**(Guest)**_**, whose review made me oh so very flattered by calling my story perfect of all the Twilight and PJ crossovers. That's a huge compliment and I am very grateful.**

**Jeez, this chapter was hard to squeeze out. I feel like Athena, giving birth to a brain child. …Ew, that's kind of gross to think about. **

_**Iiiiii **_**start classes again tomorrow. And go back to work. And have to pack up for the move in two weeks. Why me? Somebody steal me away and lock me in a room to only write and update this story. **

**Please excuse any of the 'historical' errors in the story. I choose to be a Nurse and know about bones and the body, not about history. Props to those that do though! And also, excuse my lack of knowledge about what happens in a car accident. **

**Luh luh luh. Mmmm, that's all. Except, please leave a review! I tremendously enjoy reading all of your reviews! They truly brighten up my day! Especially when I'm at work and just want to slap all of my coworkers…**

**Kay, that **_**is all. **_**Review and have a good day!**

**P.S., I made a book cover thingie for this story. Yay. Who's impressed?**


	7. Chapter Seven

**HUNTRESS OF THE SEA**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own anything that is directly related to Twilight or the Percy Jackson series.**

**::: ::: :::**

Bella ran, hardly feeling winded at all.

If anything, she was exhilarated, free. She wasn't worrying about a bunch of pesky vampires and werewolves; she was doing what she was best at – preparing to vanquish a monster.

She jumped over fallen trees, dodged bushes, and rarely left a footprint in the ground. She ran until she could only hear the hellhounds following her, what may have seemed like it would have been hours was only minutes. Once she was positive that the Cullen's and shape shifters were far behind her, she whirled around, ready to face the two hellhounds. They weren't all that far behind her, able to match her brisk pace by going in and out of the shadows. Shadow traveling meant that they could be fast, but they would be tired. Bella sighed, feeling a bit disappointed at the easy kill.

Still, she notched her arrow and raised her bow. She could hear their paws trampling straight towards her. So she aimed for straight in front of her and breathed in and out.

_Crack!_

The hellhounds burst into the scene, barreling right through a fallen tree and wildly running straight forwards Bella. They pushed and shoved at each other, both trying to get to Bella first for a tasty demigod snack. Drool fell onto the ground as their tongues lolled around. Bella wrinkled her nose in disgust. She didn't feel bad about killing these two.

She let her arrow go.

It soared through the air, easily finding its target.

The hellhound howled. It slammed to a halt; doing everything it could to dislodge the arrow in its check. The only thing it managed to do was make the pain worse. It started to howl louder. Bella hardly waited; she had already notched another arrow and let it free. The hellhound exploded into dust.

The last hellhound whined. But it didn't stop running. It had briefly paused when its companion was hit, but it now charged straight at Bella. It was too close for her to shoot another arrow, and besides, she had wanted a fight.

Bella's bow and arrow disappeared, a knife appearing in her hand instead. She took her stance, ready to jump when the hellhound was too close to stop. It kept running, eager to sink its fangs into Bella. Right before it could snap its powerful jaws into her, she jumped, soaring through the air above the hellhound. With a _crash!, _the hellhound ran straight into the tree. The tree groaned, tipping over just a bit.

Bella landed safely behind the hellhound. She whipped around, ready to have some more fun with the monster.

The hellhound whined, but shook itself off. It put its nose to the air and quickly smelled out Bella. With another growl, it turned and charged for her.

This time Bella prepared herself to take the beast out.

"Bella!"

Too late, Bella had hesitated. The hellhound bulldozed into her, clamping its jaw around her leg. She lost her balance, her legs knocked out from under her. With an Oomph, she landed on her back, her head smacking against a rock. For a second, she saw stars. And then she felt the pain. Her leg was throbbing from the pressure of the bite. She tried her best not to cry out in pain, though she was sure she whimpered.

The hellhound ran, dragging Bella with it. Through hazy vision, Bella could see its destination; a shadow near one of the trees. It was going to shadow travel with her.

Bella's eyes searched for anything she could as a weapon. Her knife had flown out of her hand when her head smacked the ground. She reached out around her, desperate to pick up something useful, but she could only find leaves and small rocks.

"Bella, no!" someone wailed. Bella's mind was too hazy to register the voice. Still, she picked up the sound of leaves crunching. The others had found her, obviously. If she didn't do something fast, the hellhound was sure to go after them and there was no way they would survive an attack.

The hellhound heard them too. Its ears pricked up, momentarily distracted from the demigod in its grasp. Its steps faltered, slowing enough for Bella to reach out.

"Ah!" Bella grinned. She had grabbed onto a rock. It was sturdy enough and big enough to cause enough damage to make the beast let her free. She steeled herself, knowing that what she was about to do would probably cause her to pass out. The hellhound turned its head towards the noise the vampires were making, probably checking to see if they were demigods.

Bella saw her moment.

She gathered herself, and swung her arm with as much strength as she could muster. Pain shot through her trapped leg, but she kept on going. The rock found its target on the muzzle of the dog. The hellhound immediately opened its mouth to yowl in pain. Bella yelled as well, pain shooting up her leg. She thought she would pass out. She didn't have enough sense to catch herself as she fell, so she landed back first on the ground.

She groaned, spots dotting her vision.

"Bella!" someone shrieked again.

Despite her injury, she grabbed the hidden knife in her boot. As quick as she could, she stood up, favoring her left leg. Her eyes quickly scanned for the monster. The hellhound had already recovered and had begun charging. It smashed Bella into the tree behind her, knocking the breath out of her. She gasped for breath. Full of fury and adrenaline, Bella raised her arm and brought the arrow down into the hellhounds head.

She slumped to the ground as the hellhound was finally defeated and disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"Bella!" Edward cried, his voice closer than Bella had suspected. With the threat of danger gone Bella was able to sense that everyone was now surrounding her. She groaned at the thought. Unfortunately Edward took it the wrong way.

For a second, she had the sensation of floating through air. Her eyes snapped open.

"Put me down now!" Bella yelled, rage kicking in. She immediately tried to wriggle herself loose.

Edward held her tighter. "No, Bella, you're hurt. Just stay still."

Bella growled. "I said put me down now!" she screams, thrashing in his arms now.

Edward held tight. He glanced at Carlisle worried about Bella's sanity.

"Bella –" Carlisle stared, moving forward to help.

Bella's eyes widened and she fought harder. She didn't care of the scene she was making. She didn't care that everyone was looking at her like she was crazy. All she cared was that she was out of Edward's grasp.

With a grunt, she finally managed to roll out of Edwards arms, landing on the ground at his feet with a thud.

"Bella!" Esme cried. Carlisle immediately appears at Bella's side.

"Stay away!" Bella yells, flopping onto her back. She can feel their worried glances. Sucking in a breath, Bella's pulls herself halfway up. Using her arms and her one good leg, she moves as far away from Edward and Carlisle as she can. "Stay over there," she warns when she sees both of them take a step forward.

"I need to check your wound," Carlisle pleads, his hands up to show he meant no harm.

Bella shakes her head. Her leg is profusely bleeding, and she can start to feel herself lose grip on reality. "It's pretty bad," she says.

"I know," Carlisle responds. "But maybe I can fix it." He moves closer to Bella again, gingerly touching her leg.

Bella hisses. "No male is to lay a hand on me." She stares Carlisle down until he reluctantly nods his head. Bella sighs, slumping against the tree behind her. "And besides, you couldn't fix it, even if you tried."

"What do you mean?" Alice gasps.

But it's too late. Bella has let herself succumb to the darkness, unable to stay conscious any longer.

"Bella?" Alice cries, rushing forward to shake her shoulders.

"Stop, Alice." Carlisle says.

But Alice is hysterical. She turns on Carlisle. "Do something!" she yells at her father.

Carlisle sighs, defeat plastered all over his face. "You heard what she said. Even if I tried, I couldn't."

"What?!" Edward yells.

Jacob growls, moving forward. "You have to try, bloodsucker."

Carlisle shakes his head. "Even if I did, I could hurt her more. I know nothing of what just attacked her."

"That doesn't mean you just let her die," whispers Rosalie. Everyone looks at her in surprise. She's standing in the back of the group, silently watching Bella. She raises her head, her eyes flashing determination. "We owe it to her to at least slow down her injuries. Maybe after that, we can find this Camp Crazy, or whatever, and get her some help."

To everyone's surprise, Leah nods her head in agreement. "Rosalie's right."

Carlisle and Edward share a glance. Edward eyes plead with his father.

Carlisle slowly nods his head. "Alright. Let's get her to a hotel. Seattle isn't too much farther." He glances down at Bella, unconscious but still able to seem so strong. He looks around to Rosalie. "Would you mind carrying her?"

Rosalie rolls her eyes, though Carlisle can see no real sarcasm behind it. She's only doing it for show. "Fine," she huffs, stalking forward. Everyone half expects her to yank Bella up, but Rosalie surprises half the group again by carefully lifting Bella off the ground.

"Let's go."

**::: ::: :::**

Carlisle worriedly paced back and forth in the small room. Everyone is crowded onto one of the two beds, even the three werewolves, all of them watching him.

They had safely made it to Seattle within an hour. No more monsters attacked them, which was a good thing since none of them would know what to do. And while they had been able to discreetly get Bella inside, they hadn't been able to move since.

It had only been half a day since Bella fought off the two creatures she had called 'hellhounds.' And while he had been able to stop the flow of blood from her leg, she was still slowly bleeding. At this rate, she would be gone by the end of the day.

"There's nothing more I can do," Carlisle finally sighs, rubbing his eyes in frustration. He lets out a groan.

Jasper didn't need to be an empath to feel the despair in the room. It could practically be cut with a knife. Carlisle had just delivered the news about Bella. While Rosalie had a good plan back in the woods, it didn't look like Bella would even make it to Camp Half-Blood, let alone through this night.

"What if we were to steal some supplies from the hospital?" Edward says, desperation flowing off him waves. Jasper can't help but wince at the emotions Edward is emitting. It's enough to make a single person insane.

Carlisle sadly shakes his head. "I was able to use a belt to stop the major flow of blood, but there's something peculiar about Bella's skin."

"What do you mean?" Emmett asks.

"Well," Carlisle thinks about the best way to put it. "It's stronger somehow. I wasn't able to put in a single stitch with the supplies I brought."

Everyone gasps.

"But, but how?" Esme splutters.

Carlisle shrugs. "The only thing I'm sure of is that we are not equipped to help Bella." His shoulders slump in defeat. "She was right."

Esme and Alice try to stifle their sobs, but to no avail. And Edward appears to have gone into a state of shock. The whole room falls into a state of depression so bad that even the room appears to get darker.

Only, it had gotten darker.

"What a dismal place, even by my standards."

**::: ::: :::**

**Annnnd, my foot's asleep. **

**This update is for **_**Mona Lisa**_**; whose review made me proud of my book cover picture. Hooray!**

**I'm so tired, I'm gonna cry. But I'm cat-sitting. And this baby cat likes to meow and be played with, while I like to sleep and watch movies on my laptop. **

**I don't like this chapter. I don't know I just wasn't feeling it. It's what I wanted, but not exactly how I wanted it. Close enough though. But excuse my lack of ability to write a fight scene. Yeah, I had no idea what I was writing.**

**Okay, well, everyone should review. Maybe each review will help my cat (Winnie) stop hissing at baby cat (Isis), so that I don't have to sit in this one room all day with Isis. Yep, true story.**

**And now, let's push that review button! **


	8. Chapter Eight

**HUNTRESS OF THE SEA**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own anything that is directly related to Twilight or the Percy Jackson series.**

**::: ::: :::**

If there was ever one thing that Bella had to say really sucked about being a demi-god; it would be the dreams. She could handle the monsters that were naturally attracted to her scent and out to kill her. She could even handle the fact that she hardly saw her godly parent. But it was monumentally harder to handle the demi-god dreams. Sometimes they made her wish that she was just a normal person.

_Even before she's opened her eyes, she knows where she is._

_There's loud music playing, Blondie if Bella knew her music correctly. The ever present sounds of falling coins surround her, though she hardly notices anymore. She's been here for so long. The chatter of the crowd seems to wash around her, like she's a rock in a flowing river. The laughter and screams of joy hardly shatter her concentration. Her mind is processing what the people around her cannot. She senses what they will never understand._

_And just like always, it begins._

_The fountain lights appear, the glow of blues and yellows accenting the water show beautifully. Everyone within the vicinity has stopped what they were previously doing to meander over and experience the jaw dropping beauty._

_It's the same place that Bella goes in all of her nightmares._

_She slowly opens her eyes._

_She watches the water show, bored. Once upon a time it did intrigue her. She was just as awe struck as the people around her. But how many times has she seen the flashing lights and spurting water now? How many more times must she revisit this place?_

"_I knew I would find you right here."_

_Bella smiles, never getting bored of this part of her dream. "Just like with you and the buffet table," she teases._

_Bella turns around, only to get flicked on the forehead._

"_Like your one to talk." _

_Bella laughs, warmth spreading throughout her body upon seeing her friend. "How are you?" Bella asks._

_The girl scrunches up her nose in confusion. "Since I saw you ten minutes ago? Uh, fine, thanks for asking?"_

_Bella rubs the back of her neck, embarrassed. "Oh, right, that's good," she says, trying to play it off._

_The girl shrugs, unconcerned with the blush spreading across Bella's face. The girl's eyes are dancing around the room. She skims over the water show, completely passes over the card tables, and briefly pauses on the slot machines. _

"_Where is your –"_

_The girl interrupts Bella, "Hey, did you know that you're being watched?" She points to a place behind Bella._

_Now Bella is the one confused. This is not how her dream usually goes. Bella turns around, looking for the person watching her. Only, she can't see anyone._

"_I don't see-" she starts. When she turns around, her friend is no longer there. Now Bella is starting to get worried. This isn't how her dream is supposed to go. It's supposed to be less of a dream and more of a memory. _

_Panicking, Bella turns around in desperation. She has to find her friend. It's too hard to spot a single person in the crowd though. The water show has ended, leaving people to freely flow around Bella. She's being pushed and shoved in different directions. _

_And then suddenly, there is a part in the crowd._

_And there _is_ someone watching Bella, very intently. But it's not just one person as Bella had thought. There are three of them. She can practically hear the creak of their rocking chairs. _

_Three old ladies with electric blue yarn, knitting a pair of socks so big that Bella could have used one of them as a sleeping bag with a guest room. All three of them look ancient, just as Bella imagined they would look like, with their silver hair held back by a white bandanna, which match their cotton dresses. Their arms are so bony that one bump from any of the passerby and their arms would break. But no one bumps into them. Everyone surges around them; giving them such a wide berth that Bella is sure the mortals unconsciously know who the three ladies are._

_The fates._

_They are staring right at Bella. Her stomach has jumped up into her mouth. She doesn't even dare swallow. The middle one takes out a pair of large, gold and silver scissors. Bella would better describe the scissors as shears, they are that big. She knows what's going to happen next, and try as she might she can't look away. It's almost mesmerizing to watch._

_Bella can hear the snip from across the hotel. Her breath catches and suddenly she's light headed._

"_Bella? Have you seen – hey, are you okay?" a young male voice asks her._

_She doesn't even get to turn around to see his face before darkness is overtaking her._

**::: ::: :::**

Carlisle gaps at the young boy. He's not the only one, the entire room has fallen deathly silent.

Not but a second ago, they were arguing and crying over their current predicament; Bella being fatally injured. Try as he might, Carlisle just could not help her. Every technique her knew had failed. He had been forced to accept that Bella had been right, that they shouldn't even bother. Every part of him screamed at him not to give up, all he wanted to do was run back into that room and stay in there until he could get Bella better. He only hoped that Bella would forgive him for the moments where he had to have contact with her body. Unexplainably, she had stubbornly denied all male contact. If he had to guess, it was because Edward had mentally damaged her beyond his repair. It would take Edward to fix what he had broken.

Edward removed his stare off the stranger and glanced at his father.

Carlisle didn't notice, assuming the role as leader and stepping forward. "Who are you?"

The young boy, who had been glancing around the room as if he didn't have a care in the world, snaps his eyes to Carlisle. Carlisle winces at the darkness contained in their black depths. The boy smirks. "I don't have to tell you, vampire."

Rosalie growls and throws her arms up in frustration. "How many people know!?" she screeches at no one in particular.

Carlisle winces, but has gotten so used to people figuring out who they are that he's hardly surprised. "So you're from the world of the Greek's then," he says, ignoring Rosalie.

"Very good," the boy drawls. He starts to walk around the room, staying clear of the vampires, but not caring how close he gets to the wolves, though they try to skirt away from him.

"What do you want?" Edward asks.

Carlisle subtly looks at Edward. _Can you not read his mind? _He asks his son.

Edward slowly shakes his head. His brows are furrowed as he tries to read the boys mind.

The boy stops, folding his arms. "From you? I don't want anything. But I'm looking for someone, a Bella Swan."

Rosalie opens her mouth to say something.

Alice jumps in front of her instead. "We don't know who you're talking about."

The boy raises his eyebrow, "Oh really? Because according to what I know; she's in that room." He points to the only room in the hotel.

Quick as a flash, every vampire is guarding the door to the room Bella rests in. The wolves bound over to the exit, growling the whole time.

"How do you know that?" Edward asks.

The boy smirks, standing up. "None of your business. Now let me see Bella, right now," he asserts. The darkness seems to overwhelm the room again. So much so, that Rosalie and Leah have to hold back a whimper.

"No," Edward snaps back.

It takes every ounce of will for the vampires and wolves to not run away from the now moving shadows.

::: ::: :::

Bella pops open her eyes, wildly taking in her surroundings. She takes in huge gulps of breath until she is able to calm her racing heart. Sweat drips down from her forehead and falls into her eyes. She moves to wipe it away, but her arm feels like it weights two tons, so instead she lets it fall.

Her gaze races around the room until she is able to place where she is. It's not that hard to piece together that she now lies on a hotel bed.

"I know she's in there. And I hardly need the permission of a vampire to see her!"

Bella's breathe hitches at the voice, excitement spreading throughout her.

There's a throbbing in her leg, and it's not until she goes to sit up that she remembers what happened. With a hiss of pain, she flops back down onto the bed, the memories rushing over her. Her sudden movement causes a wave of darkness to creep on the edges of her vision. She squeezes her eyes shut, praying that she doesn't fall into the abyss. She takes in controlled deep breaths, no matter how much her body wants to gulp down air. After a minute, she opens her eyes, the blackness having gone. Slowly she raises herself onto her elbows and inspects the damage as best she can. There's a belt wrapped around her upper femur. She doesn't even have to pull the gauze pad back to figure out that her leg is still slowly bleeding. It seems as though Carlisle had made an attempt to stop her injuries. Bella lets a flash of anger take her over. Had she not made it clear enough that she wanted no male contact?

Clearing her thoughts to her current predicament, she tries to fully sit up again. But she's hit with vertigo and falls back onto her pillows with a groan.

"Need some help?"

Bella doesn't even jump at the bodiless voice, instead smiling. She would recognize his voice anywhere. Not to mention that she had last heard his voice in her dream.

"When do I not need help?" she replies, opening her eyes.

The shadows gather at the corner of the room until a teenage boy walks out. He's wearing dark jeans, black shoes, and a simple black shirt. His signature aviator jacket still looks slightly too big for him, though it's a better fit from the last time she saw him. And his hair has started to fall over his black eyes.

Bella can't help but smile widely at him. She raises her eyebrow, "There is a door, you know."

The boy shrugs, jerking his thumb at said door. "Doors are overrated. Shadows are the way to go."

Bella laughs, shaking her head.

"And besides," he continues. "Your bodyguards wouldn't let me through."

At that, Bella rolls her eyes. "I didn-"

The door bangs open, causing her to jump. She hisses at the pain that shoots up her leg.

"Bella!" Alice shrieks. "Watch out!"

Bella raises her eyebrows. She glances at the boy, who shrugs his shoulders and mouths 'See?'

Bella snorts.

Before she can say anything, Edward, Jacob, and Emmett are obstructing the boy in black from her view. One of the vampires lets out a warning growl.

"That wasn't very nice," the mysterious boy says, yawning at the end.

Emmett glares daggers at him. "Neither is barging into a stranger's room."

"Who said anything about strangers?" the boy smirks.

Emmett sputters.

"You know her?" Edward demands.

Bella huffs and folds her arms. "_She _is right here, you know!"

Emmett whirls on her. "You know him?" he repeats.

Bella stands her ground; or in this case, her bed. "Not that I owe you guys any explanation, but yes I do know him. And _he _has a name. Now move."

Slowly they slink away, their gazes still watching the boy in black intently. He smirks at them as they join the other vampires at the door entrance, making for an interesting crowd. When they've all gathered in the doorway, far enough for Bella's liking, she begrudgingly introduces them. "Guys, this is Nico. Nico, this is the group I've been asked to escort to Camp."

Nico tilts his head. "I can see that," he says, not looking at them at all. His gaze his focused on Bella, his black eyes squinted in concentration. "But Bella, do you plan on going to Elysium anytime soon?"

Bella snorts again. She glares at Nico, though now she's seeing double of him. "Of course not!"

"What's Elysium?" Alice whispers.

Nico swings a backpack off his shoulders, something Bella had not noticed before. He rummages around in the pack for a second, throwing out a curse every now and then.

Carlisle gulps. "If I remember correctly, Elysium is in the underworld. It's a place where the deceased go."

Everybody gasps. "What?!" some of them even yell. One of the wolves lets out a low whine.

Both Bella and Nico ignore them all.

Finally Nico says, "Aha!" and pulls a bag of food and a bottle of juice out of his pack. He throws the backpack on the floor, making his way towards Bella's side. "Here, take this," he says, holding out the bag of food for Bella to take.

Carlisle clears his throat, taking a step forward. "How is food and juice supposed to help her?" But neither Nico nor Bella hear and answer him.

Bella gratefully grabs the Ziploc bag out of Nico's grasp. She opens the bag and reaches a hand in. Just as she's about to pull a piece of the food out, she stops and looks up at the surrounding vampires who have unconsciously moved closer to watch. Carlisle looks as if he's going to allow Bella to eat the food, but also like he's on the verge of ripping the baggie of food out of her grasp. Edward isn't much better.

Bella glares at them. "Get out," she says.

Immediate protests start up.

"You shouldn't be eating food! You need liquids!"

"I don't think that's very safe to eat, there's no idea of what it could do to you."

"You're just going to listen to a teenager? He's just a kid! What does he know?

Bella rolls her eyes. "Hey!" she shouts to get their attention. Instantly she regrets it, as she has to take in a gasp of breath. Everyone quiets, Edward scanning over Bella nervously. He would have run to her if the boy, Nico, was not in the way. And to be honest, Nico scared the vampire. The kid seemed to radiate death, from his ghastly appearance, to his strange dark eyes.

"Just get out," Bella sighs. She flops back down onto the pillow, unable to hold her body up anymore.

Carlisle moves forward. "Are you sure about this, Bella?"

Bella turns her head sharply to glare at Carlisle. He takes a step back from her gaze. "Don't act like you care so much about me, Carlisle-"

He opens his mouth to deny her claims, but Bella keeps on talking. "And don't pretend like you know _anything _about the world of demi-gods, because you don't. No matter what you've read and learned in school, you will never know enough to pretend like you can take care of a demi-god injury."

"Then teach us, please! Tell us everything you know! Let us in, Bella!" Edward yells, finally hitting his breaking point. He takes a few calming breaths. "We want to be a part of your world. Just, please, let us in, please," he pleads.

Bella stares at him.

A small flutter of hope takes a hold of his unbeating heart.

"Get. Out."

Emmett grabs Edward by the arm and pulls him out of the room. Edward watches as Nico, who had been smirking at the vampires, moves to help Bella with the baggie of food. The door swings shut behind them, letting the last thing Edward see is Nico wiping the sweat off Bella's brow with his bare hand.

And Bella, who gives him a soft smile as he does so.

**::: ::: :::**

**My battery is almost dead! I need to type fast.**

**Okay, so, this update is for **_**MusicVampire13; **_**whose review is truly flattering in the upmost regard. Seriously though, my writing isn't **_**that **_**good. I can whip out my old English papers for proof, haha. There are so many red marks on that thing that even I am too embarrassed to read through them and fix the mistakes. But I truly and fully do appreciate the compliments that you have bestowed upon me – saying I should go profesh. Haha. I will keep that in mind as I continue my onward trudge through the muck that is college Anatomy. Ew.**

**I am so, so, so, so, so sorry that this took so long. Seriously, I thought I could keep up with part-time college, part-time work, and writing the chapters for this story. Ha, how delusional I was. Anatomy is kicking my butt. I barely have time for anything anymore, so much so that I'm falling behind in my Photography class. Eep! And it's almost midterm! Waaaaahhh. **

**I will try to keep a weekly update schedule as best I can though.**

**I hope ye enjoyed this chapter. I had it written, but it stunk, so I redid it. You're welcome.**

**Ahh! Seven percent batter left!**

**Okay, so don't forget to review and let me know what you think! I really love all of your reviews and it's so hard to pick one person to dedicate the chapter to! Let the review flattery begin. Hahaha.**

**Um, um, um, oh! I have an idea for a sequel. (Eee!) I need someone to bounce ideas off of though. So if you want to be that someone (and I'm only choosing one person so that the sequel can be kept "secret"), then hit me up with a PM and I'll choose from there.**

**Okay, dying battery! **

**Don't forget to leave a review. **


	9. Chapter Nine

**HUNTRESS OF THE SEA**

**CHAPTER: NINE**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own anything directly related to Twilight or the Percy Jackson series.**

**::: ::: :::**

"So what's the deal with you and Edweirdo?"

"Why do you want to know?" Bella playfully retorts. She reaches into the Ziploc bag and pulls out a small square of ambrosia. She pops it into her mouth and hums in appreciation.

Nico shrugs. "I don't know. Maybe because you yelled at the guy."

"So? I yell at a lot of people."

Nico picks a loose string off his jacket. "And because he won't stop thinking about you. And him. And the time you two spent together…"

Bella swallows too suddenly and starts violently coughing.

Nico smiles, but nonetheless rushes into the bathroom for a cup of water. He fumbles with the plastic protecting the paper cups, but finally rips it open, spilling cups all over the floor. He manages to grab one and fills it with water, quickly rushing back out to give it to Bella.

Bella practically rips it out of his hand, downing the water in no time at all.

Someone knocks on the door. "Bella? Are you all right?" Alice yells.

Bella gulps in air. "I'm fine," she squeaks.

Nico starts laughing.

"Shut up!" Bella glares at him. She's already embarrassed that a square of Ambrosia, which is supposed to heal demigods, was the reason she nearly choked to death.

He quickly sobers up. Bending down to retrieve the water bottle, he grabs it and hands it to Bella. As she's taking sips of the nectar, he walks around the bed and plops himself down right beside her, making himself comfortable. He's almost dozed off when Bella speaks again.

"But really Nico how do you know what he's thinking?"

He slowly opens his eyes, his brows furrowed in confusion. "I don't know. I think it's kind of like with the children of Poseidon and equestrians."

"You can telepathy with vampires?" Bella fiercely whispers, her eyes glancing at the door.

Nico groans, moving his palms up to rub his eyes. "They _can _hear you, you know. Jeez, Bell, I thought you knew all about monsters, being a Hunter of Artemis and all."

Bella slaps her hands over her mouth. "Sorry," she says sheepishly. "But can you really?"

Nico shrugs his shoulders. "I guess so. It's more like I can read their thoughts. I can't think anything back to them, I tried."

"Interesting," Bella muses.

Nico pops an eye open. "Do you know why?"

Bella sighs. "I would have to guess that your father is behind the creation of vampires. Therefore, you can read their thoughts. I do not know why you cannot telecommunicate with them though."

**::: ::: :::**

"Did I hear that right?" Carlisle asks no one in particular.

Edward snaps his mouth shut. "He can hear our thoughts."

"But how?" Rosalie grumbles. "I don't like this. And I certainly don't like him."

"Rosalie!" Alice admonishes. "You don't even know him."

Rosalie rolls her eyes. "Oh please, Alice. He appears here with no explanation as to how and demands to see Bella. Not to mention that he gives me the creeps."

Alice nods her head slightly. "Okay, I agree with you there, but still, how bad could he be if Bella's friends with him?"

"How do we know they really are friends?" Jacob growls, having transformed back into a human. Leah stands behind him with her arms folded, as Seth lets out a snore from the couch.

"She seemed okay with him being in the same room as her," grumbles Emmett. He's still feeling a sting of sadness, knowing that Bella doesn't feel comfortable around him anymore, but that she's okay with staying in the same room as some creepy goth kid.

"And who is his father, I wonder?" Esme asks.

"Shh, quiet!" Alice interrupts. "They're talking again."

**::: ::: :::**

"So how did you find me? I know you far too well to know that your shadow traveling hasn't gotten _that _good."

Nico grumbles under his breath.

Bella reaches over to swat him across the head. "Be nice," she says.

"If you must know, I had a dream," he says, one hand rubbing his head. Bella wrinkles her nose at his dramatics.

"A demi-god dream?"

"What do you think?" he retorts.

Bella raises her hand in warning. Nico holds his hands up in surrender. "Sorry," he mutters. "I'm just tired from traveling."

"What was the dream?" Bella asks, curiosity eating at her.

Nico's eyes unfocus as he replays in his mind what Bella cannot see. "I was standing in the fields of Asphodel –"

Bella winces. She knows too well what he was doing there, dream or not.

"-when I felt a presence behind me. I wanted to turn around, but I couldn't. And then I heard her say, 'She needs help, Nico. Go and help her. The shadows will guide you there.' I woke up after that."

Bella nods her head. "Who was the 'her' in your dream?" she softly asks, fearing the answer.

Nico hunches in on himself. "I think we both know who it was, Bell."

Bella can't stop the small sob that escapes.

**::: ::: :::**

"Who are they talking about? What her?" Emmett asks frantically. His eyes fly over all of his family members as he hopes one of them knows. Every one of them shrugs their shoulders in confusion. Emmett growls and starts pacing the room in agitation. It bothers him that this goth kid knows so much more about Bella then they do. That she seems to trust him more than she trusts them.

"What are the fields of Asphodel?" Esme politely asks. Her eyes follow her son's movements around the room.

"The fields –" Carlisle's voice breaks. He clears his throat and continues, "The fields of Asphodel are located in the underworld. It's a place for the deceased."

"But you said that Elysium was located in the Underworld," Alice points out. Horror is written all over her face. Jasper rubs her arms reassuringly.

It's Edward that answers her. "Elysium is reserved for the good, the ones who live a good life and die a heroes death. The fields of Asphodel are reserved for the normal, the ones who live neither good nor evil in their life, but are simply ordinary."

"How do you know so much all of a sudden?" Rosalie asks, eyeing her brother.

Edward half-heartedly shrugs his shoulders. "It's all coming back to me now. Everything I ever learned about Greek mythology through the repetitive years of high school."

Alice suddenly shudders. Everyone turns to look at her, worried that she's being pulled into another dream, but instead she stares back at her family with sad eyes. "He may say it was a dream, but I get the feeling that that boy has been to the Underworld for real."

Esme lays her head against her husband's arm.

**::: ::: :::**

"Okay," Bella sighs, rubbing her eyes and wiping the unfallen tears away. She pulls herself up and swings her legs off the bed. "We need to keep on moving."

Nico groans, his voice muffled as his face is planted against the pillow. "Do we have to?" he whines.

Bella grins and grabs her pillow. "Get up," she says, smacking him in the back with her pillow. "I need your help to the bathroom."

Nico groans again as he lifts himself off the bed.

As he's making his way around the bed, Bella takes off the belt that's around her femur and pulls the pads of gauze off. Nico takes one look at the bloody gauze pads and wrinkles his nose.

"That's disgusting, Bell," he says.

Bella smiles. "Don't be a wuss." She throws it into the wastebasket, making a perfect shot. Upon inspection of her leg she sees that the blood has stopped flowing. The ambrosia and nectar have done the trick and there is still a cut on her leg, but that can be easily dealt with.

Nico moves to her side, lifting her arm up and placing himself underneath. With a groan, Bella lifts herself off the bed. "Gods, I hate getting injured," she mumbles.

Nico laughs. "And yet, you also seem to enjoy it with how much you've had to be treated."

"If you weren't helping me, you'd be on the floor right now."

"Yeah, yeah," Nico dismisses. "Like you could ever hurt me."

Bella pulls back to playfully glare at him. "Do you want to keep on testing me?"

Nico pretends to think about it. "Maybe another time."

They make it to the bathroom door and Bella hobbles inside. She turns around to close to face him. "Good," she says, slamming the door.

Nico half-smiles at the door. Bella was ever the drama queen, even more so than Bianca. His smile drops as a flash of agony shoots through him. He can't even think her name without feeling the pain of losing her.

The shower starts and Nico realizes that it's either wait for Bella to finish or leave the room and mingle with the vampires. With a yawn, he turns around and falls face first onto the bed. Shadow traveling always takes its toll on him, though he is getting more stamina with every shadow he passes in and out of.

"Thank you, Bianca," Nico breathes out.

And then, he's snoring away, sucked into a blissful dreamless nap.

**::: ::: :::**

**Chapter: Snack Size.**

**This update is for **_**Saphira Nograd**_**; whose review called my plotline "fresh." Thank you. Haha, I like that.**

**This one is more of a filler chapter. And also my procrastinator chapter because I should be studying three chapters of my homework. Eh. Really, I wanted the talking chapter to stand alone (and be over with).**

**Do you know how amazing October is going to be? My birthday, the House of Hades release, and the Walking Dead comes back! I'm pumped.**

**Stupid gmail was putting my fanfic emails into the spam folder. For a sec I was thinking no one liked my story anymore. **

**Please don't make me think no one likes my story anymore. That would be sad (even for this snack sized chapter). Please, please leave a review for me!**

**Until next update.**


	10. Chapter Ten

**HUNTRESS OF THE SEA**

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own anything recognizable from Twilight or the Percy Jackson series. **

**::: ::: :::**

It had taken Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie to hold Carlisle back from ripping the door off its hinges. Once he heard Bella making her way to the bathroom, Carlisle had nearly plowed Jacob down to stop her. Esme had to calm him down by saying that Bella was sensible and would not put herself at risk. She still held his hand, hoping that her touch would keep him calm and rational.

When the water turned off, Carlisle started bouncing his leg.

"Bella knows what she's doing," Esme said in her soothing voice.

"She's injured," Carlisle protested. "I have to help her."

"She's injured more than we can ever know," Esme replied. Carlisle immediately stopped trying to get into the other room, his thoughts clearing.

Alice let out a sob. "We damaged her," she squeaked.

Edward, who had started pacing the room, agreed. "I should never have left her. I should have stayed. She would still be safe then."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, not for the hundredth time. "Look," she said sharply, commanding everyone's attention. Edward still continued pacing. "You can say that it's our fault that she's so reserved –"

"Got that right," Jacob grumbled.

Rosalie sent him a growl. "But even if we hadn't have left, she would still be part Greek and a part of this mythological world. And we probably wouldn't know about it. Which means that Bella was lying to us the whole time we knew her, and after we trusted her with our biggest secret."

"She's not wrong," Jasper says. Everyone looks at him incredulously, but he only shrugs his shoulders. "How do we know that Bella would have ever told us? We let her into our lives, but she obviously never let us into hers."

The room falls silent. Edward stops his pacing and falls onto the couch, nearly bouncing Seth right off. With a groan, Edward lets his head fall into his hands.

"You sure know how to kick a girl when she's already down-"

Edward and Seth both jump off the couch. They back away to the part of the room that is opposite of the small table, which isn't very far since they're all crowded into a cheap hotel.

Seated at the table is the most beautiful woman any of them had ever seen. Overall, she was wearing a tight fitting red dress, black heels, and her hair was framing her beautiful face in loose curls. If you asked each of the vampires and wolves individually however, their answers would all be different as to how they perceived parts of the woman.

Her beautiful face smirks. "- and after she saved your sorry butts."

Rosalie – who saw the epitome of blond bombshell with piercing bright blue eyes, and a face with flawless makeup – was the first to speak up. "Who are you?" she managed to get out, but only barely. The woman was mesmerizing.

The woman clicks her tongue in indignation. "You do not know? All you monsters are the same." She stands up and gives the group of vampires and werewolves a dramatic curtsey. "I am the Greek goddess Aphrodite, goddess of beauty and love."

Emmett's jaw practically unhinges. "Whoa, seriously?"

"Are you calling me a liar?"

Emmett quickly shakes his head.

Aphrodite smiles sweetly. Emmett – who is seeing someone reminiscent of Rosalie, but also the eyes of a girl he had a crush on when he was human – sighs happily at the small gesture.

"Are you looking for Bella?" Esme asks.

Aphrodite hardly spares her a glance, instead inspecting her nails. "If I was looking for Isabella, I would have gone straight to her."

"Oh."

A mirror appears in front of Aphrodite. "She has obviously told you nothing of who she is." Aphrodite picks at her hair, fixing a piece so that it's perfect. "However, I am here for matters other than to give you all a lesson on Greek mythology. This quest will be going nowhere fast if you do not make amends with Isabella." The mirror disappears, Aphrodite satisfied for the time being with her appearance.

"But we've tried," Edward protests. Aphrodite faces him, her beautiful chocolate eyes flashing in danger.

"You have said you were sorry with as much honesty as one would expect a vampire to have. In order to repair what you have broken, you have to get her to open up. To let you see the side of her that she obviously never trusted you with."

"If she didn't trust us before we left," reasons Jasper. "Then how do you expect us to get her to open up to us now?"

Aphrodite, who has Alice's eyes but Maria's face shape, waves her hand dismissively. "Let me handle that. Only know that this will be your last chance to beg for forgiveness."

Everyone nods their head.

The sound of the shower turns off and everyone turns around to glance at the wall of the next room. When they turn back around, Aphrodite has gone, leaving no sign that she was ever there.

**::: ::: :::**

**BPOV**

I could say that since Nico came to my rescue, things got a lot easier. That with him around the Cullen's and werewolves bothered me less. And that I finally was around someone that I knew and knew who I really was.

But I would be lying.

We were currently trumping around some tiny town that no one has ever heard of. The only thing I was sure of was that we were between Seattle and New York. I was tired and irritated. And honestly, I was about to abandon the mission if I had to hear one more question about my past and how I got mixed up with the Gods and Goddesses.

"Bella," Nico whined, drawing out my name. "Where are we?"

Tired, I just shrugged my shoulders. Nico let out a groan and stomped ahead of us. I watched him go with a faint smile of amusement. Sometimes I forget that he's still just a kid at heart.

The Cullen's started whispering behind me. They still hadn't figured out that I could hear things that humans couldn't. Maybe I would tell them. And then I smiled, because I wasn't going to tell them anything about who I was. I didn't care what they were furiously talking about though so instead I said, "I'll go get him," and then I took off after Nico. No one tried to follow me; which should have been my first clue.

Everything had gone to hell as soon as I had stepped out of that infernal hotel room. Carlisle had immediately jumped in front of me, yammering questions off at a mile a minute about my health and safety. He had seen it as irresponsible that I had taken a shower with my bad leg. It would have been amusing if it wasn't so damned annoying. Who was he to tell me how to take care of myself? He had no right. Once he finished giving the lecture of his existence, I simply raised my eyebrow and proceeded to walk past him.

"Isabella," he warned, turning to face me.

"Something wrong?" I called over my shoulder.

I turned around in time to watch as his face turned to shock. Because he had just seen that my leg was fine. Where there was once blood and badly damaged tissue, there was now nothing. The smallest of scars - the ambrosia and nectar could only do so much - to show that I was indeed injured at one point within the last twenty four hours.

By the time we had managed to find a car, a minivan courtesy of the Cullen's, I had made my first mistake.

:::

"It's just not possible for a person to heal that fast," Carlisle said. He had been insistent that I was still hurt. I was sure that in his mind he was turning over every fact that he had learned as a doctor. And being a vampire who could never age, I was sure that was a lot of facts to be running through.

"There's barely even a scar," Rosalie grumbled. I sent her a sharp glare, but she simply returned the favor.

"How is it possible?" Carlisle said again. At this point, no one even bothered answering him. The only way he was going to find the answer was through me, Nico, or anyone else of Greek descent. They had already figured out that I wasn't telling anything. And Nico had been as tight lipped as I had, though I suspect it was because he was dealing with the vampires thoughts in his head. Every once in a while he would wince and then I would give the smallest of blushes. Try as I might, when that happened my eyes would wonder over to Edward, who was of course watching me. I felt bad for Nico.

"Bella," Carlisle pleaded. I stopped, causing the whole group to stop as well. "Tell me, how is it possible for a person to heal so quickly?"

I rolled my eyes, tired of his questions. "Demigods have their ways."

Too late, I realized my mistake.

"You-you're a demigod?" Alice gasped.

:::

"Nico!" I shouted, breaking into a jog to catch up to him. For a kid who looked like death, he sure was a fast walker.

I watched him round a corner, confused as to where he was going. He was moving like a kid on a mission. Or like he had to really use the bathroom.

"Nic –" I rounded the same corner he disappeared around and stopped. "-O." Before me was an alleyway that came to an abrupt dead end. And Nico was no longer in sight. I could feel myself start to panic. This particular alleyway was pretty well lit by the sun for such a gloomy day. Not to mention that Nico himself said he was still too tired to shadow travel.

"Nico!" I yelled.

Somebody laughed. "Hello, Isabella. Such a pleasant surprise to see you here." Her tone told me it was anything but a surprise. And knowing her, it was most definitely not going to be a pleasant conversation.

"Aphrodite," I mumbled. Begrudgingly I turned to my right and found Aphrodite herself sitting at a dainty, white circular table. She had a delicate tea set in front of her, and though we were in the middle of a dead end alleyway, the air around her screamed beauty. She sat there putting a spoonful of sugar into her tea and mixing it in.

She smiled; a big beautiful smile that I knew only meant trouble for me. "It's not ladylike to mumble, Isabella."

I rolled my eyes.

She clucked her tongue, her eyes narrowing in the slightest at me.

"What do you want, Aphrodite?" I said, not in the mood for her games.

She brought a hand up to her mouth. "Why do children of Artemis always assume I want something?"

"Because you only show up to ruin our lives."

Aphrodite eyed me. "If I only had time to fix your attitude-"

I almost growled at her.

"-but I don't." She waved her hand at the seat across from her, raising the teacup to her mouth.

"I'm good standing," I said. In an attempt to show my defiance, I crossed my arms.

Aphrodite tsked. "I was not asking." She sent me a steely glare that sent tingles down my spine. Against my better judgment, I slunk forward and plopped myself onto the chair, knowing how much she hated that kind of poise.

Sure enough, she wrinkled her nose, but held her tongue. She stole another sip of her tea. "I need you to open up to the others, about everything. If they have a question, you need to honestly answer it."

"No!" I yelled, slamming my hands on the table. I half rose out of the seat. "They don't deserve to get to know me!"

Aphrodite had the good sense to avoid eye contact with me. She whipped up a mirror and proceeded to fix her already perfect hair. "If you fail, a dear sister of mine will be heartbroken that one of her lieutenants failed a quest that she bestowed upon them. "

My mouth moved, no words coming out. I slumped back onto the chair, the fight immediately gone from me. I couldn't fail Lady Artemis. Aphrodite could always being playing one of her games with me to get me to do what she wants, but what if she wasn't? I couldn't take that risk. I couldn't disappoint Lady Artemis.

My hands rubbed my temples, my eyes squeezing shut. I wished there were another way. "Fine," I sighed.

I could sense Aphrodite's smile. It made me want to punch something. "Oh how wonderful!" she trilled. "You'll feel much better once you complete this task."

"I doubt it," I said, still too annoyed to look at the goddess.

Aphrodite scrapped the chair against the ground as she got up, but my hands still covered my face. Her heels clacked across the cement as she walked towards me, but I still did not budge. "Be grateful, Isabella. I have already helped you more than I normally would on this quest."

It took me a second to process, but then I gasped, "What?" and finally looked at the goddess of love. Or I would have, if she was still there. Where she once was, there was now nothing to give any hint that a goddess had been standing there just a second ago. I looked down to find that I was sitting on a crate.

"Hey, Bella!" Seth waved at me from the end of the alleyway. "You better get back there."

"Why?" I cautiously asked, slowing my walk just barely.

Seth scuffed his shoe against the cement. "I think the Cullen's might be overwhelming the new kid."

"What?" It's bad enough that the Cullen's are even talking to Nico, but with him able to read their minds? He must feel like he's slowly losing his mind. I pick up my pace, breaking into a slow jog. Seth catches up to me and together we run back towards the group.

**::: ::: :::**

"Are we stopping again?" Rosalie sighed.

I literally had to force myself not to snap at her. My hands clench the steering wheel in anger and I put the van into park sharper than I normally would.

I had been too late. By the time Seth and I had made it back to the group, Nico had taken off. He had shadow traveled out of there, leaving me to wish that I could do the same. The vampires bombarded me with questions about who Nico was and how he was able to walk into a wall and not be harmed. I might have snapped and started yelling at them. Honestly, I hardly remember what I said. I only knew that Nico had left while he had half his normal energy and it was their fault.

By some miracle we had made it all the way to a small town in Montana called Anaconda. It had everything I needed; gas, a diner, and a motel. Rosalie still managed to complain my ear off.

Without a word, I get out of the van – making sure to slam my door – and go inside the motel lobby to get a room. I had learned the hard way that there would be no getting more than one room. The first time I had gotten two rooms, the Cullen's and the wolves had simply made their way into the room I was in. They claimed it was to make sure I was safe. I was sure it was to make sure that I didn't disappear. Either way, it was creepy. And out of my control, apparently. Just another thing to resent them for.

"Bella, you have to talk to us at some point," Alice said. They follow me to our assigned room, making sure to keep out of sight of the lobby. Eleven people walking into a single room just makes us look like cheap skates.

"We are very sorry that your friend left. We really were just trying to get to know him," Carlisle adds.

I jam the key into the doorknob. "What about Nico screamed 'get to know me'?"

"But you can't blame us for his leaving. He could have just told us to leave him alone."

I laughed. The door swung open so hard that it smacked against the wall. "Because you people listen so well to someone saying leave them alone."

The room is generic. Two beds, a small television, and a bathroom. The Cullen's might hate it, but it made me feel better. Seth pushes the others aside and runs for one of the beds. With a flying leap, he flops onto the thing. Leah rolls her eyes at her brother, but goes to join him on the bed. Everyone else places themselves somewhere in the room. Jacob lies down on the floor between the two beds.

I busy myself with getting ready for bed. Somebody turns on the television, but the only channel we get is the news. Immediately, I know that the war is upon us. We all sit there watching of the strange events occurring.

"Oh my gods," I say.

"Is-is a god causing that?" Seth asks. I can hear the fear in his voice, though he hides it fairly well.

Slowly I shake my head. "No, not a god, but a titan."

"Which one?"

I have to steady myself, take a deep breath. "Oceanus." I watch as the waters churn with anger, tidal waves rising and falling, waves crashing one right after the other. The others don't see it. All they see is a storm brewing. I see something much bigger going on beneath that surface. As much as I try not to, as much as I wish it wouldn't happen, a tear escapes and makes its way down my face. I feel everyone surround me, one of them even rubbing my back, but I can't muster the fighting energy to stop them, to yell at them.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

Aphrodite wanted me to tell them about who I was, for the good of the quest. And now seems to be that time.

Because I didn't have the other hunters there to comfort me as I watched Oceanus fight the man I called father – Poseidon.

**::: ::: :::**

**This update is for **_**MissVioletRed**_**; whose review made me smile because I do the same thing with school and fanfic. Haha, twins.**

**Howdy – doo.**

**I have two tests (midterms) within the next week and a half. This may be my last chapter until the middle of November. Sucks, I know. **

**Tried to make this one longer. Did I succeed? And tried to speed up the timeline a little. Another success?**

**Thanks a bunch for all the reviews you guys sent! I loved 'em. And thanks to the birthday wishes! It was a good day. **

**See you in Nov!**

**Don't forget to leave a review letting me know what you think! I really need it.**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**HUNTRESS OF THE SEA**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own anything recognizable from Twilight or the Percy Jackson series.**

**::: ::: :::**

Alright, so I didn't just turn into a tape recorder and give them my autobiography. The past had taught me to not tell more than was needed, and to not open my big mouth when I was in an emotional state. Aphrodite had told me to tell them who I was, but she never clarified about Greek side or otherwise.

The morning after that news segment, I officially told them that I was a demigod. They were still trying to guess my godly parent. Leah punched Seth when he suggested Lady Artemis.

In North Dakota, I told them that Charlie was not my biological father. Jacob nearly had a cow. When they had then protested that we looked so much alike, I told them all about the mist and how I had easily manipulated it.

"That's why your eyes are now bright green!" Alice had yelped with excitement. I changed my eyes back to chocolate brown just to mess around with her.

By the time we were exiting North Dakota, the group I was chaperoning had known far more about being a part of Greek mythology then I would have ever wanted them to know.

No surprise, our trip was going fairly easy. I had easily found out why when we stopped for a night. The Titans were starting to cause havoc where they could. For now it was just something small, a tornado here, a massive wave there, but sooner or later it would get much worse. I figured that Kronos was gathering his army, making sure all monsters knew not to be killed before the big battle. I was both worried and relieved; relieved because my time with the Cullen's and Natives was passing by quickly.

Jacob pulled me out of my thoughts by pulling my seat back as he used the headrest to pull himself forward.

"You never told me why you just left, Bells. I was worried about you."

I sighed. I had rather hoped that he wouldn't have asked this. I could have denied telling him, but honestly, I felt guilty for just leaving the way I did. I looked around unnecessarily to see everyone watching me. I blew out a sigh. "Fine," I grumbled. "We'll pull over for the night."

"Where?" Rosalie asked. She glanced around at our sparse surroundings.

I smirked. "Well, since you guys are so into camping…"

**::: ::: :::**

I stared into the campfire, visions of my thoughts dancing in flames. It had been silent ever since camp had been set up. And by set up, I mean a couple sleeping bags thrown on the ground. Apparently being a werewolf made you able to sleep on the ground just fine. And then finally, I felt ready. "After you guys left, I had planned on heading home. I was packed and everything, even ready to erase myself out of everyone's thoughts in Forks."

"You can do that?" Carlisle asked.

I smirked, rather proud of myself for learning how to control the mist. "I can do a lot of things."

They thought I couldn't see, but I watched as Esme and Carlisle shared a concerned glance. I decided to ignore them. "I was going to La Push to say good-bye to you Jake. You were my friend and had shared your secret with me."

"Were you going to tell me yours?" Jacob asks.

I shook my head. "No."

Jacob's shoulders fell, the hopefulness falling off his face. I softly smiled at him.

"Not because I didn't trust you, but because I didn't want to get you mixed up in my world. Anyways, when I finally found you, you were having that bonfire," I can feel myself zone out again, picturing another bonfire from a time well passed. "And I decided to stay for a little while longer."

"A bonfire made you stay?" Leah says, incredulous.

"You wouldn't understand, but bonfires are a regular thing back home. Not to mention the fact that you were on the shore."

"But all that really made you stay?"

Smiling I reply, "You can't begin to believe how nice it was for me to be there at that moment. After that night, I decided to stay, for a little longer at least. It was purely selfish on my part."

"To want to stay at your home?" Alice asks.

"Of course," I reply, my eyes snapping up to meet hers. "It's not fair for a demi-god to settle in one place for so long. It will only attract trouble for those around us."

"Oh Bella," Esme croons. She reaches her hand out to cradle my face, but I pull back. I see the hurt in her eyes. She drops her hand and gulps. "That is such a sad life to live."

"Do all of the demi-gods live their whole lives like this?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Some more than others."

"What do you mean?"

But I leaned back, either because I didn't want to tell them or simply because I was too afraid to tell them at the moment. Either way, I was going to keep my mouth shut.

"I think it's time for some rest." With a sigh I pull myself up off the ground. "For those who need it at least."

And just like that, I was done sharing. So I ignored their grumbling and walked into my tent, a place where I could finally feel at peace after a long day.

**::: ::: :::**

"Come on! Keep up!"

Bella springs through a branch of leaves, barely noticing them against her skin.

"Bella! Where are we going?" Seth gasps, his hand clutching his side.

They had been running for what felt like hours. It had happened so quickly. One second they were sleeping on the dirt ground and then the next Bella was yelling at them to wake up.

The Cullens were easily keeping pace with her, and while the wolves were doing well at first, they were now lagging behind. Their energy was simply too zapped. They hadn't had a proper meal in days and they had not gotten much sleep with the vampires around.

Leah grabbed her brother's arm as she passed him, pulling him along with her.

"Whoa!" he yelled, stumbling over his own feet.

"Bella, we've been running for hours! Can we stop now?" Alice yelled.

Bella glanced behind her, her eyes focusing on something beyond the group. "Just a little longer," she replies. A grumble of discontent travels down the line.

A couple minutes later the group comes upon a stream and Bella finally slows down. Seth and Jacob crash into the ground, nearly taking out a few Cullen legs with them. The two lay there gasping for breath.

"That…was…the…worst alarm…of my…life," Seth gasps.

Bella chuckles. "Sorry about that," she apologizes.

"What the _hell _was that?!" Rosalie yells.

"Rose, not now," Carlisle sighs. His hand moves up to rub his eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry that I just saved your life," Bella retorts, completely ignoring Carlisle.

Rosalie scoffs. "Don't give me any of your crap. We wouldn't need saving if it weren't for you!

"Like I asked to be the guide for this quest."

Emmett pulls on Rosalie's arm, his pleas falling on deaf ears. Rosalie yanks her hand out of his grasp. Everyone watches the two girls, wary of their argument but knowing that the two need to get it all out. Edward hovers behind Bella, ready to pull her out of harm's way. Alice shuffles around nervously, unable to see the future.

"There wouldn't even be a _quest _if you hadn't have ran away like a coward."

Bella's fist tightens. "I'm the coward? That's rich, coming from the person who's pathetic family left-"

Rosalie moves so fast that no one sees it coming. She lunges forward at Bella, her hand making contact. Bella's head snaps to the left, a resounding smack seeming to linger in the air.

"Rosalie!" the entire Cullen clan shriek. Emmett darts forward and wraps his arms around Rosalie, pinning her arms to her sides. Jacob is shaking so badly that Seth and Leah have to usher him closer to the woods, just in case he changes.

Bella gasps. She removes her hand from her face to show that the skin is a bright red with a nasty scratch right in the middle. Instantly Edward is by her side. He grabs her arm, intent on helping her to Carlisle.

"No!" she yells, ripping her arm out of his grasp.

"Bella, please," Edward pleads. He doesn't let himself show it, but hurt blooms in his chest. He had hoped that they were on the path to recovery with Bella after all she had shared with them.

"Emmett, help!" Alice suddenly yells. Edward and Bella both look up in time to see Alice trying to restrain Jasper by herself. But he's in a frenzy and Alice can barely hold him. He breaks free from her grip, running straight for Bella. Emmett lunges for him but misses just barely. Edward darts straight for him ready to body slam him. At the last second, Jasper leaps out of Edward's way and Edward crashes into Emmett instead.

"Bella!" Jacob roars, his form quivering.

Bella just stands there, not making any attempt to move. Edward and Emmett jump back up, ready to race towards Jasper, right as Jacob bursts into his wolf form.

Jasper is nearly on top of Bella when it happens. Bella clenches her fist and the stream bursts out of the riverbed. It zooms over to Jasper, knocking him off his feet in surprise. But it doesn't stop there. With a flick of her wrist, the water engulfs Jasper, creating a sphere around him. He twists and turns, managing to get a hand or a foot out, but he cannot manage to fully get out as the water keeps on surrounding him.

Everyone's eyes are on Bella, including Jasper now that his head has cleared and he no longer smells the blood.

"Bella?" whispers Esme.

Bella doesn't answer. She twitches her hand and a small stream of water glides over to her. The group watches as it moves to her cheek, engulfing the whole cut. In seconds the water moves away, returning to the riverbed and Bella's check is no longer cut.

With another flick of her wrist, the water surrounding Jasper rushes back to the riverbed, letting Jasper fall to the ground.

Everyone stares at Bella in awe and a little bit of terror.

Seth is the one who finally breaks the silence. "So your dad is Poseidon?"

**::: ::: :::**

A couple of days later and Bella still hasn't said a word to anyone. After her water display, she had simply turned on her heel and walked away. No one would have followed her if she hadn't stopped and made a sweeping motion with her arm. The group scrambled after her, Jacob still in wolf form, and hadn't heard a peep out of her since. Heaven knows they did try.

"Poseidon, huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry, Bella"

"Please, talk to Jasper. He feels bad."

"Why won't you let any guy place a hand on you?"

Those were only some of the questions they asked her. But she simply moved onward, driving when they commandeered a car, walking when they had to abandon the car, and pitching her tent at night. Everybody but Emmett was icing Rosalie out. Edward had yelled at her for nearly an hour straight one night. Even Esme and Carlisle were inclined to ignore their daughter. Truthfully Rosalie didn't care; she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. While slapping Bella had been something she thought of often, she never thought she would actually do it and the guilt was starting to eat at her.

And then finally, they made it to Manhattan.

Bella drove them, in their most recent car find, through the streets of Manhattan. Every once in a while she would take a sharp turn and nearly chuck the passengers out of their seats.

At long last, she pulled the car aside. "We're here," Bella said after days of non-speaking. Without waiting for anyone, she swung the car door open and stepped outside.

The Cullen's and La Push pack clambered out of the car. They rush around the car in anticipation and stop when they see what's before them.

"We drove all that way to end up in a field?" deadpans Leah.

Bella rolls her eyes, "Just follow me."

Everyone jogs to catch up with her. They look at their surroundings in confusion as they walk through the field. Their surroundings change into that of trees and waist-high grass. They hit an incline and start walking up a hill. A huge tree stands at the top of the hill and Bella seemed to be heading for it.

"This isn't what I was expecting," Emmett mumbles into Rosalie's ear. She nods her head in agreement.

Esme gasps. "Bella?!" she shrieks.

Everyone swarms around Esme. Bella had disappeared, even though she was in front of them seconds ago.

"Where did she go?" Alice says.

"She was right in front of us," Carlisle replies.

"Bella!" Edward yells.

"Oh my gods, calm down," a bodiless Bella quips. "I, Isabella Swan, give the Cullen's and La Push pack permission to enter camp.

Like a veil had been lifted, they could now see Bella.

"We made it," Bella sighs in relief. She turned around, making everyone shift their focus to what was before them. A few of them gasped in disbelief. Where they once just saw trees, there now was a valley. They could definitely make out a farmhouse. Children were milling around; at a pavilion, around cabins, and around what looked to be an arena.

"Camp Half-Blood."

Bella allowed herself to smile for the first time in days.

**::: ::: :::**

**Hello, hello, hello!**

**This update is for **_**Lupi-wolf; **_**whose review made me a little more secure in my Bella in this story. So, thank you.**

**I kind of rushed it at the end… My carpal tunnel is acting up, my arms hurt from work, and I **_**really **_**should be studying right now. But it's been so long!**

**So, uh, I completely bombed midterms. Oops. I really did try! Guys, I'm dumb. Like way bad in Anatomy. And next is finals, in like three weeks, so the updates may be slow-er until after then. I'm sorry!**

**Um, um, this story is getting closer to ending. I know it's short, but I kind of like that. I don't like stories with, like, 30 chapters. Bonus though! There will be a sequel, weeeee!**

**Okay, that's all. Bye.**

**Don't forget to review! Thaaaaank Yooooou.**

**Liv.**

**P.S. Guys. Catching Fire on Friday! I got the day off of work and I'm so excited!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**HUNTRESS OF THE SEA**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own any recognizable works from the Twilight or Percy Jackson series.**

**::: ::: :::**

Alice's eyes tried to take everything in. For the first time in her life, she felt like she was moving too fast. She wanted to slow down, to stand and stare in fascination at this strange camp. But Bella was all but sprinting through it. She wasn't even pointing out any of the buildings or telling them about the wall that seemed to be spitting out lava.

"Awesome!" Emmett had yelled when he saw one kid fall off, his sleeve on fire.

Alice bumped into Edward's backside while she was distracted. "Oof," she grunted. She opened her mouth to tell her brother off when she noticed why he was stopped.

Standing before them was a half-man, half-horse. Next to him was an older looking guy, who didn't look all that happy to see them.

Bella nodded her head. "Chiron, Mr. D," she greeted.

"Becca," the human mumbled.

"Bella," she immediately corrected.

The half-horse moved forward, his hooves making a clopping noise on the porch.

Emmett let out a childish giggle. "Dude," he said. "You're half-man, half-"

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you, Emmett," warned Bella.

Emmett snapped his mouth shut, looking only slightly embarrassed.

Carlisle stepped forward, moving to stand beside Bella who shuffled a couple of steps to her right. He glanced sadly at her. "Hello, my name is Carlisle, this is my family," he gestured towards his right. To his left he said, "And these are our friends from La Push."

"Yes, we've already been informed of your arrival," the half-man replied.

Bella looked at him quizzically. "You have?"

"You think we'd just let a bunch of vampires waltz into camp, Becky?"

"Dionysus, why don't you go inside and get ready for the meeting."

The man, Dionysus, grumbled but picked himself off of his chair and clambered inside.

"Excuse me," Carlisle said. The half-man turned back to him. "But do you mean to say that that man is-"

"Dionysus, God of Wine," supplied the half-man. "Yes, he is. Though the campers here all call him Mr. D. And my name is Chiron."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Chiron."

"I wish I could say the same for you," sighed Chiron. Carlisle looked at him, puzzled. "If only it were under better circumstances," he finished, not wanting his guests to feel unwanted. "As I understand it, you had the misfortune of witnessing the hunt of Lady Artemis."

"Erm, yes,more or less. We actually _were_ her hunt. It's thanks to Bella here that we weren't turned into animals." Carlisle gave Bella another nod of thanks.

Chiron glanced at Bella who stood with her arms folded and a sour look on her face. His face twitched in amusement. "Isabella, would you mind finding the head counselors and letting them know the meeting is ready to start."

Bella perked up. "Yes sir," she bowed to Chiron before walking away from the farmhouse.

Edward made a move to follow her.

"I request that you stay here, actually."

Edward paused, but didn't tear his gaze off of Bella. "But-"

Carlisle placed a hand on his sons shoulder. "She'll be fine, son. After all, this is her home."

**::: ::: :::**

The Cullen's and wolf pack stood in the corner of the room, watching the group before them with fascination. Never had they seen a more rambunctious group.

"Conner!" one girl yelled as she stomped into the room with dripping wet hair. "You're going to pay for this!"

Two boys who were seated next to each other burst into laughter.

"It's not funny!" the girl snapped, stomping her foot.

One of the boys stopped laughing long enough to say, "Just thought you could use some help watering those plants, Katie."

Katie shrieked, knocking over her chair to jump over the table at the boy. They chased each other around the room, everyone else watching them in amusement.

"Travis!" another girl yelled, storming into the room. She held up a strange object, "What in the Hades did you do?" Closer inspection showed that various makeup accessories, from brushes to eyeliners, were being held together as if by glue.

The boy who wasn't running around the room, held up his hands. "It's just a joke, Silena," he laughed.

Silena growled. "You want to see a joke?" She lunged at Travis.

"Enough!" Chiron commanded, entering into the room.

Mr. D followed, rolling his eyes. "Bunch of ten year olds," he grumbled as he plopped himself into the seat at the head of the table.

The vampires and pack watched as Chiron, who was mere moments ago a centaur, now wheeled into the room in a wheelchair.

"Now we have some important matters to discuss." Chiron paused and looked around the room. His eyes went from the table to their guests in the corner. "Does anyone know where Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Bella are?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Maybe on a double date?" one of the boys offered.

Edward and Jacob both winced. The rest of the vampires glared at the poor boy, though he hardly noticed or cared.

"You want to repeat that, Travis?" Bella glided into the room followed by a boy with black hair and sea green eyes, a girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, and Nico who spared a glance at the vampires.

Travis quickly shook his head. "No, ma'am."

Bella smirked at him. Her smirk turned into a frown when she saw the only seats left were the ones directly in front of the Cullen's and wolf pack. She sat down nonetheless, the three people who walked in with her following her lead.

"Now that we are all assembled, there are some issues we need to discuss about the war," Chiron said.

Immediately, the table went silent. The happiness and laughs from the previous jokes already a distant memory. Only one girl had a smile of anticipation on her face. She sat up straighter in her seat.

"Charles and Percy, how is it going with taking out the Princess Andromeda?"

The boy seated beside Bella nodded his head. "We're all set, all we need is the… " he paused, almost embarrassed. "…Princess Andromeda."

The scary girl snickered.

Chiron continued. "Good. Now some of you may have noticed that we have some guests with us."

Conner pretended to look around the room. "I don't see them." The girl who was chasing him, Katie, reached over and slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow!" he protested, rubbing his head.

Bella tapped her fingers against the table nervously. Percy reached over to still her hand. She sent him an apologetic look.

Edward almost growled at the sight. His vision was practically red. Jacob's thoughts cut through his own. The despair at seeing Bella so nonchalant about that boy laying his hand on top of hers when she wouldn't let either of them so much as hug her. When he managed to calm himself down, he found that Chiron was in the middle of talking and he had missed the first of what he was saying.

"-here to help. Any questions?"

Immediate protests broke out around the table.

"We don't need any help!"

"My dad would never accept help from anyone!"

"Umm, why are they freaking out?"

But it was when Travis said, "Why is my monster radar tingling?"

"For the last time Travis, monster radar isn't a real thing," Katie said.

Travis turned towards her. "Oh yeah, Miss smarty pants? Then how do I always know-"

"Hey!" Clarisse roared. The talking quit and everyone turned to look at her. She thrust a finger in the direction of their 'guests.' "We've got trouble."

Sure enough, the Cullen's stood in the corner of the room, nearly vibrating out of their skin. Each of them had a sour look on their face, their fists clenched; everyone except Carlisle that is. He looked from his family members to the room of children in concern. Jacob, Seth, and Leah backed away from the vampires, their faces full of uncertainty.

Mr. D growled, his eyes squinting together. "They're hungry."

Silena squeaked. "Please tell me they like bananas, too." Even as she said it, she slowly rose from her chair.

Jasper let out a growl through clenched teeth. That was all it took. In the blink of an eye, the girls of the room sprang out of their chairs, daggers, swords, and bows appearing in their hands. They quickly formed a half circle around the boys. The boys of the room stood behind the girls, their own weapons at the ready.

"Empousai," growled Clarisse.

"I've never heard of them as being guys," Annabeth worried.

Bella shook her head. "They aren't Empousai. They're vampires."

"Well, that's not much better," Conner said.

Percy glared at the vampires. "You traveled here with them?" he furiously whispered to Bella.

She cast him a quick glance. "Like I had a choice," she huffed back. Speaking louder so that everyone could hear she continued, "They call themselves vegetarians, because they only drink animal blood."

Clarisse barked out a laugh. "You sure about that?"

"It's your scent," Carlisle offered. His eyes caught Bella's, pleading with her to understand. But she simply stayed poised to strike.

"What do you mean?" Chiron demanded. He wheeled himself between the children and vampires.

"Normally we are able to able to ignore the smell of blood. If we keep ourselves fed with animal blood, it's easier to live amongst humans. But your blood," he paused, closing his eyes. "Your blood is much sweeter than any of us have ever encountered. We learned how to handle it with Bella-"

Several pairs of eyes cut towards Bella.

"-but with so many people in one room with the same sweet smell of blood, it is much harder to resist."

"Why do you seem fine?" Clarisse jabbed her spear.

Carlisle opened his eyes. The room scrambled back. They were pitch black and looked to be pulsing almost.

"Good job, Clarisse," mumbled Travis.

Chiron sent Dionysus a look. Dionysus rolled his eyes before waving his hand. Around the Cullen's neck appeared a little pine tree. They each took in a deep breath, their bodies relaxing with each breath after.

Conner squinted. "Is that a car freshener?"

"It will stop them from smelling the blood of you pesky children." Mr. D said in response.

Carlisle's eyes slowly turned back to a golden hue. He took in another breath. "I smell disinfectant."

"Victoria Secret: Bombshell!" cheered Alice.

Rosalie smiled faintly. She could smell motor oil and while anyone else would hate it, she felt at ease.

The children eased their stances as the vampires relaxed completely, though they did not let go of their various weapons. Jacob, Seth, and Leah begrudgingly moved back to stand next to the Cullen's. While they weren't friends, at Camp Half-Blood they weren't enemies either. They were the outsiders.

As soon as each of the vampires had the golden color back in their irises, the protests started.

"I'm not fighting alongside vampires!"

"What if we start bleeding?!"

"I don't feel safe with them."

"They're going to gnaw on my arm like a piece of candy."

"Silence!" roared Chiron. Everyone immediately shut up. Mr. D, who Carlisle had thought was sleeping, chuckled. Chiron spared him a glare. "It was by the wish of Artemis that the Cullen's were sent here. She believes that they will be of help to us. We will teach them as much as we can before the war." He looked around the table, daring someone to speak up. When no one did, he said, "Good. Dismissed."

Everyone scrambled out of the room, giving the Cullen's and pack a wide range. Just as Bella, Percy, Nico, and Annabeth were about to leave, Chiron appeared in front of them. "I require a couple of volunteers to give our guests the tour of our camp."

"I have to contact the Hunters," Bella said, scrambling out of the room. The Cullen's watched her go in despair.

Annabeth spoke up next. "I'm in charge of the climbing wall today." She then strutted out of the room, leaving Nico and Percy behind. Chiron watched her go in good humor. He turned his wheel chair around, moving to leave the room.

"Take them on the tour you two," he calls over his shoulder. "And I believe they'll be bunking with you tonight, Percy."

With a resigned sigh, Percy and Nico turn around to the group.

"So," Percy stalled. The Cullen's were staring at him expectedly. "Er, should we get going then?"

Nico snickered.

Percy punched him on the shoulder. "Do you want to lead?"

Nico shook his head. "I only came back here for my jacket. Suddenly I'm caught up in a meeting."

"Fine," Percy grumbled. "Let's just get going."

**::: ::: :::**

Percy and Nico walked them around the camp. Well, more Percy than Nico. Nico walked right next to Percy but managed to say as little as possible. Percy could understand. From what Bella had told him, Nico had to deal with the thoughts of the vampires in his mind. Tough break if you asked Percy.

As soon as Chiron had let her go, Bella had made a beeline for the Poseidon cabin. Along the way she ran into Charles Beckendorf of the Hephaestus cabin and told him that a meeting was being called. He ran off to gather the other head counselors. At the Poseidon cabin, she quickly greeted Annabeth and Percy before dragging them to the amphitheater. There they ran into Nico, who jumped with surprise when he saw Bella. At the edge of the amphitheater, Bella delved into what she had been up to for the past couple of days.

"And this is the armory," Percy said, waving his hand at the building to their left.

The Cullen's and wolf pack looked at it in awe. They could make out the sounds of hammers hitting what sounded like metal inside.

"Are the adults in charge of making the armor here?" Esme asked.

Percy snorted. "I wouldn't trust Mr. D to make me anything that is supposed to be protecting me."

A couple of children ran out of the armory, swords in tow.

"Hey Percy!" they called, waving at him as they passed.

"Where are they going? They shouldn't be running with swords," Esme fretted.

Percy moved on. "They're most likely headed to the arena. I hear Clarisse is challenging anyone who is up for it."

"You mean that scary girl from the meeting?"

Percy and Nico look at each other before breaking out into laughter. "Yeah, that's Clarisse."

"The arena," Percy indicates the upcoming coliseum. The group gapes at it in awe. Only in days long past had they seen a coliseum like the one before them. Cheers from the inside can be heard, deafening roars of laughter and taunting ringing out. Kids were running inside excitedly. Percy continues, "This is where we have our battles."

"For what?"

"To train of course."

"Are you going to challenge her?" Everyone spins around at Bella's voice. She stands behind the group, looking expectantly at Percy. Percy smiles at her.

"Not today. I have a tour to give."

Bella laughs, walking to stand beside Percy though she makes sure to give a wide berth to Emmett and Jacob who stand on the outskirts of the group. "It's your own fault," she says.

Percy bumps into her with his shoulder.

Bella walks inside the arena, laughing.

It's silent amongst the group until Nico grunts. "Stop thinking so fast," he exclaims, his hands moving to rub his forehead. He rips his hands away from his head and looks to Percy. "You have to tell them."

Percy holds up his hands. "Tell them what? I didn't do anything."

Nico rolls his eyes. "They want to know why Bella won't let any of the males in their group make contact with her, but why she'll allow me and you to get close to her."

"Oh," Percy replies. He rakes his hand through his hair nervously. Pleading, he looks at Nico. "Do I have to? She'll beat me up for telling them something like that."

Nico glares back at him. To anyone else it would cause them their death, but Percy was used to it.

"Fine," Percy huffs. He starts pacing in front of the group. The Cullen's and La Push pack lean in closer, though they don't need to. "So, uh, you know that Bella is a Hunter of Artemis, right?"

They all nod their heads. Nico waves his hand for Percy to go on. Percy sends him a glare of his own.

"Well, to become a Hunter of Artemis, you have to take a vow," Percy winces as he remembers the time he thought Annabeth was going to take the vow. Taking a deep breath, he rushes forward, "The vow, um, oath states that the person will pledge themselves to Artemis –"

"We got that," Rosalie quips.

Percy grins sheepishly. He rubs the back of his neck. "Well, to do so, they must accept eternal maidenhood and turn their back on the company of men –"

"What?!" Alice shrieks loud enough for Percy to have to cover his ears. Even Nico winces at the decibel. "Bella did what?!"

Percy nods. Jasper reaches out and grabs a pacing Alice. She squirms in his embrace until she realizes that he won't let her go. With eyes full of unfallen tears she looks up at him. "Why would she do that, Jazz? Why?" She buries her face in Jasper's neck and let's herself sob.

Edward is letting himself be held up by Rosalie. Jacob being held up by Seth and Leah. Neither of the two boys can stand on their own at the moment.

"Why do you two get to be so close to her then?" Leah asks, staring at Nico and Percy.

The two boys look at each other and then shrug.

"We'll let Bella tell you that herself," Percy replies. "I'll probably be in enough trouble as it is."

Percy looks around at his tour group. Each of them is falling to pieces. The big guy in the back has to be held up by his two companions and one of the dudes in the front isn't any better off. Three of the women are sobbing and at least two of the other men look frozen in shock.

Percy turns towards Nico. "So, anything happening in the Underworld?"

**::: ::: :::**

Percy and Nico continue the tour. They show the group the Cabins, the Volleyball Courts, the amphitheater, and the mess hall all without a hitch. At the climbing wall they watch kid after kid try to make it to the top. When one falls off, severely burned, Esme gasps in horror.

"Are those kids being punished?" she cries.

"Not at all," Percy replies. His eyes watch Annabeth as she yells at a couple of stragglers.

"Come to think of it," Carlisle starts. His hand finds Esme's. "With the exception of Chiron and Dionysus, I have not seen a single adult here."

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Seth nod their heads in agreement. Concern laces each of their features.

Percy tears his eyes away from Annabeth. He walks away from the climbing wall. "That's because there really aren't any here."

Esme and Rosalie stop in their tracks. "What do you mean?"

Percy doesn't stop walking. Only when he makes it to a beach does he elaborate. "Not many demigods make it to adulthood."

Esme gasps.

"Why?" Edward asks. He has to clench his fists at his side to not shake the answers out of Percy.

Percy shrugs. "Didn't Bella tell you this?"

Everyone shakes their heads.

"Oh. Well, with monsters hounding us at every turn, it's hard for some to survive."

"But aren't you trained in monster fighting?" Seth asks.

"If you can make it to camp, then yes, but a lot of kids just aren't that lucky."

Esme, Rosalie, and Alice fall into their respective others embrace. Percy glances at them sadly, knowing that the information he was giving them was cause to be sad. Though he didn't completely understand why a bunch of vampires were so heartbroken about it.

Jacob gulps. "And if they are?"

"Then if you aren't a child of the big three, there's a shot."

"What's the big three?" Seth moves to the front of the group, pushing past a few vampires. Rosalie hisses at him, but he hardly cares. Though Leah does. She moves forward with her brother, growling at Rosalie in return. Seth sits beside Percy his eyes wide and eager to learn.

Percy smiles at him. "Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades make up the big three."

Seth's expression tells him to go on.

Percy sighs, staring out at the lake. "Children of the big three have a stronger scent than most demigod children. Which means that monsters are attracted to them more. It's a tougher life for them if they choose to leave camp."

"How many children of the big three are alive today?"

"Four."

Everyone falls silent. Nico, who had wandered to the edge of the trees, shuffles his feet.

"Have any of those four made it into adulthood?"

Percy turns to look straight at Edward. "No. I'm just about the oldest of the four," he turns back around, his eyes catching Nico's. "physically at least."

"No, I'm sorry," Rosalie interrupts. She moves to stand in front of Percy, her arms folded. "But isn't Bella supposed to be turning nineteen in three months? You can't be more than sixteen."

Percy looks at her in confusion. His hand twitches, almost as if he's playing with a pen that isn't there. "Bella isn't eighteen," he looks at each of the vampires and wolf pack, each of them showing confusion. "Bella's only fifteen."

**::: ::: :::**

**Yes, I did.**

**Two chapters. Ba-bam. That will (hopefully) keep you guys satisfied for a while. Maybe.**

**Let's all be surprised that I got this out so fast. Huzzah and Hoorah.**

**Now onto my homework.**

**Tell me what you think and leave me a review! Please and thanks. Review, review, review!**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**HUNTRESS OF THE SEA**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own anything related to the Twilight or Percy Jackson series.**

**::: ::: :::**

Alice was freaking out.

"Bella is not fifteen years old. There's just no way! We would know! She would have told us, _Bella _would have told us!" Her eyes frantically zoomed around her family members, wildly looking for support. But she found none.

Percy awkwardly scratched the back of his head. He sure wished Bella had given him a list of what she had told them and what was a secret. He shuffled his feet backwards until he stood next to Nico.

Carlisle sighed. He was crouched on the beach, his elbows in his knees and his palms placed together. "How much did we really know about her, Alice? This Bella, the one from this world," he slowly stood up, looking like a man who had been defeated. "This Bella is a completely different person."

Alice let out a sob. "No. She can't be, she's the same person. Bella wouldn't lie to me and she certainly would not have lied to Edward about how old she is!" She gestured to Edward, who sat in the back of the group, practically placing himself in an upright fetal position. Jasper would glance at him in concern every once in a while.

Percy sighed. "I'm going to get in trouble for this aren't I?" He whispered to Nico.

He didn't have to look to see the younger boys smirk. "Big time," Nico replied.

Percy groaned. His stomach rumbled and he remembered how hungry he was. Dinner would be happening soon and if they didn't get moving, he was going to miss it.

Cautiously, he walked back towards the group. "Hey, so, um are you guys ready to get going?"

"What else is there to see?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, after dinner we're all going to play Capture the Flag."

Emmett perked up. "Who is 'we'?" he asked, getting excited. "Do we get to join in?"

Percy shrugged. "You'd have to ask Chiron."

Together, Percy and Nico lead the group to the dining pavilion. They first circled around it in order to show their guests where they would be staying.

"These are the cabins," Percy said as they walked up. Nico hung back, hiding his hurt that his father did not have a cabin there.

"You guys really sleep here?" Seth asked, awed. During their tour, he had kept to Percy's side like he was glued there. Percy was growing to like the kid; it was like having a little brother… well, other than Tyson.

"Do you just pick a cabin?" Emmett asked.

"No," Percy shook his head. He stopped just at the edge of the U-shape that the cabins made. "Each one represents a Greek god or goddess. A demigod will stay in their immortal parents cabin."

Jacob quickly counted the cabins before him. "But there are only twelve cabins here. Aren't there more than twelve Gods and Goddesses?"

Percy sent a concerned glance Nico's way. "The children of Minor gods will live with the children of Hermes." He pointed towards Hermes cabin, number eleven. Alice and Esme both winced at the condition of the poor cabin. There was a caduceus over the door, but the cabin itself was peeling.

Percy continued forward. The group stumbled forward after him, trying to take in all of the cabins. Leah visibly winced at a wooden cabin on the right, with its blue roof and checkerboard deck. She was gagging on the heavy smell of perfume even from where she quickly walked by. Jacob had to be dragged away from one of the cabins that looked like a small factory, smokestacks included. Inside he could just see every tool he could ever imagine and then some.

Edward paused at one of the cabins on the right. "Is this…"

Percy turned around. "Cabin Eight, Artemis' Cabin."

Rosalie took it all in. It did somehow resemble remind her of Bella, with it being a silver building. Aside from the pictures of wild animals it looked like a normal cabin.

"Why does Artemis have a cabin? She is a virgin goddess, right?" Emmett asked.

"But she has her hunters," Rosalie responded.

Percy nodded. "Right and it's also an honorary cabin."

Esme flinched as they passed by a cabin that was blaring rock music from within. The outside did little to invite anyone in, as it was badly painted red and held a boar's head over the door.

Finally, they stopped just outside one of the cabins on the left.

"You'll be staying in this cabin with me," Percy announced.

Everyone froze. They looked from the cabin to the boy in front of them and then back again. After a while Percy started to shuffle under their gazes. Over the door of the cabin was a big bronze number three and a trident. The walls looked like someone had taken the beach and made it into walls.

"This is where you live?" Rosalie asked.

"When I'm at camp," Percy replied.

"You're a – you're a child of Poseidon?" Esme said.

Percy slowly nodded his head. From the corner of his eye he saw Nico slip into some shadows, leaving him to deal with the group.

"Bella's a child of Poseidon," Alice stated.

"Yes." Percy was glad that Bella had already told them who her parent was. He didn't think he could take accidently telling them another secret.

"She has a brother." Alice once again looked on the verge of crying.

Percy froze. "You didn't know about me?"

Carlisle and Esme shook their heads. The rest of their family looked to be back in shock.

Percy awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, this is awkward. Bella's going to give me the talk of the century when she finds out how much I've let slip to you guys." He shuffled his feet, standing before them looking more nervous than any of them had seen him. He moved around them. "Look, I'll see you guys at dinner. I have to go do something first." And with that, Percy took off running away from the cabins.

"Where is he going, Edward?" Alice asked, breaking free from her haze. She had so many of Bella's secrets revealed to her today that she was starting to believe that the Bella they once knew never existed.

Edward sank down into a crouch. His hands gripped his hair. "I don't know," he groaned. "I can't read anyone's minds here."

Carlisle looked at his oldest son in concern.

Alice walked over to Edward and put a supportive hand on his shoulder. "I can't see the future anymore," she offered as comfort. Edward put a hand on top of Alice's, the pair comforting each other now that their gifts seemed to be useless.

**::: ::: :::**

The group took some time before showing up at the dining pavilion. They just had to accept that they had to get to know Bella all over again. It wasn't going to be easy this time. They had broken her trust. And the only way they were going to fix it was to be patient with her. Edward would do whatever it took to get Bella back. He didn't care that she lied to him and his family. All that mattered was that he couldn't live without her anymore. There had to be a way that she could just stop being a Hunter of Artemis. But first, he had to win her back.

After the wolves had stacked their plates with food they stood before the tables uncertainly. Most of the tables were full, with the exception of one or to. No one was offering them any help; they only stared at the group. They noticed Clarisse sitting at a table of brutish looking children. Silena sat at a table full of the most beautiful children any of them had ever seen. Rosalie felt a little envious.

"Do you think the tables are like the cabins?" Seth asked. He had really taken to learning about Greek mythology.

Before anyone could answer, Percy walked up behind them. Annabeth, who was standing at his side, cast an uncertain glance at the Cullen's before gliding over to a table full of children who resembled her.

"I'll show you where to sit," Percy offered. He walked over to one of the empty tables. "You can sit here," he said before taking his food to a fire pit. They all heard him say "Poseidon," before throwing a portion of his food into the flames.

When he returned to sit down, Seth moved over next to him. "What was that for?"

Percy looked up. "It's an offering to our godly parents."

"Why?"

"Well, we've made it this far, haven't we?" he shrugged.

Just then, Bella and Nico walked into the pavilion together causing a large portion of those seated to stop their eating and look at the two. Nico blushed and hurried to the Hermes table, where he sat near the edge and by himself.

Bella, on the other hand, held her head high and waltzed pass most of the tables, the Poseidon table included. The Cullen's and Jacob all followed her movements as she went to the fire pit and then to one of the other empty tables.

"If Bella's a child of Poseidon, why isn't she eating at this table?" Esme wondered.

Percy popped some grapes into his mouth. He waited a second, gulped down his food, and then said, "She's a Hunter of Artemis. The Hunters are like Artemis' children, since she is a virgin goddess and will have none of her own. Once they recite their oaths, they feel more loyalty towards Artemis."

"That makes… sense," Rosalie said.

Alice, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme still looked at Bella, sitting by herself, longingly. They had been hoping to be able to speak to her at dinner.

"The tables are also separated by godly parents?" Jasper asked.

Percy nodded his head.

Jasper and Seth both started trying to point out the different tables. They got most of them right, though they faltered when they came upon the table Annabeth sat at.

"Which god or goddess haven't we said?"

Percy smiled. "Annabeth's mom is the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

Jasper sat up a little straighter looking at said girl and the children around her. "Athena."

Emmett playfully elbowed Jasper in the side. "Sounds like your kind of table."

After a little while, everyone had seemed to have finished eating. However, no one got up from their table to leave. The plates were cleared and still no one made a move to leave.

Leah glanced around. "Weren't you going to play Capture the Flag?"

Percy smiled, excitement shining in his eyes. Emmett immediately perked up.

"Campers!" Chiron called, back in his full centaur form. He trotted into the pavilion, gathering everyone's attention. The crowd immediately fell silent.

"What's going on?" Emmett whispered to Percy. Emmett and the others didn't understand why everyone was making a big deal out of a simple game of Capture the Flag. But Percy waved his hand at the vampire as he watched Chiron. The Cullen's and wolf pack instead watched Chiron intently.

Suddenly, campers cheered as Annabeth, along with two other children, ran into the pavilion carrying a gray silk banner. At ten feet long, the vampires and wolves could easily make out the olive tree and the barn owl above it.

"They symbols of Athena," Jasper breathed.

Cheers then erupted from the opposite side as the two boys from the meeting, Conner and Travis, accompanied by one other child, made their way into the pavilion. All three of them whooped and hollered as well. Their flag was silver and displayed a huge caduceus.

The teams were announced next. The Athena cabin had banned together with Apollo, Demeter, Dionysus and Artemis. While one cabin was one of the biggest, the other three were sparse.

"It makes sense," Jasper reasoned. "With the Artemis cabin, they're getting a child of the big three; which from the sounds of it is a big deal around here."

Alice stood up on her tiptoes to see the crowd better. "Are we supposed to join the Athena team then? Are we even allowed to join in?"

"We'll wait and see what Chiron says," Carlisle offered. Alice huffed, she really did not like not being able to see the future.

The Hermes cabin had made alliances with Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, and Poseidon.

"The Aphrodite children don't look too into the game," Leah grumbled. Some of the children from Aphrodite were checking their reflections in a mirror, while the others were grouped together and gossiping from the look of it.

"I wouldn't want to go up against an Ares kid," Seth said. He pointed out the Ares table to the others. At the table stood a dozen of the meanest looking kids any of them had ever seen. If their fighting style was anything like the dirty looks they were sending to the Athena team, then the opposing team had a lot coming to them.

Chiron stamped his hoof on the marble. "As you all know, we received a handful of guests sent by Artemis today," he looked towards the visiting group. "I'm sure you have all heard or figured out that they are not demigods, but beings of other mythology."

A rumble of acknowledgement passed through the campers.

"For this game, let's show them how demigods play capture the flag!" Cheers erupted as Chiron finished.

"Aw," Emmett said. His whole body seemed to deflate. He had been hoping to get to join in on the game. Edward, meanwhile, was busy wringing his hands nervously, his eyes keeping a constant watch on Bella.

"Bad luck," Percy agreed before moving closer to the Hermes table.

Chiron had to hammer his hoof multiple times before everyone quieted down again. _**"You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!" **_(The Lightening Thief, Riordan.) Chiron gestured at the tables and an assortment of battle gear appeared before everyone.

"Isn't this just a game of Capture the Flag?"

Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, and Jacob nodded their heads absentmindedly. Seth moved forward to touch a sword, but Leah yanked him back.

Emmett watched on kid run by, his sword out and ready. "Maybe I'm getting old, but I don't remember there being swords and armor in the game."

The sound of tingling laughter erupted behind them. They turned around to come face to face with Silena. She stopped laughing and studied them. "Has no one told you?"

Emmett shook his head.

Silena smiled. It wasn't a condescending smile, but a friendly one. It helped to put the group at ease. "Capture the flag here at camp is synonymous with training."

"But don't you already train all day?" Esme fretted.

"There are training classes, yes," Silena nodded. Someone offered her a helmet with red horse plume on top. She nodded her thanks and put it on. "But this is more fun and more team building."

Esme winced when a couple of children ran by with swords half their size in tow. "Aren't they a little young to be playing with such dangerous weapons?"

Silena shrugged. "Not really. I've seen younger. And besides, if they don't learn now, how will they defend themselves?"

Somebody shouted "Silena!" and with a wave Silena disappeared into the crowd of people with red helmets. Chiron trotted up and replaced her amongst the vampires and wolves.

"Why don't we get to play?" Emmett immediately asked.

Chiron gave him a sympathy smile. "I'm sorry, but I just don't think it would be a good idea to let you play in our game until you've had some training."

"I agree." Carlisle nodded his head. Esme smiled at Emmett, but nodded her head as well.

"But we're vampires," Emmett whined in protest. "We can take anything."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. She placed a hand on her husband's bicep. "Just because you keep saying that, does not make it true."

"It may be that you are impervious to celestial bronze, but I do not wish to test that in the middle of an innocent game."

"Innocent game," Esme scoffed.

"What's celestial bronze?" Jasper asked.

Chiron stared at Jasper for a split second. Before he could reply, Annabeth yelled "Blue team, forward!"

"Let's move, Red team!" shouted Travis.

Chiron glanced at the group. "You'll learn more tomorrow, when you all start your lessons here at camp. In the meantime, I suggest you watch amongst the children in their game, as I have heard that you all contain unusual agility. Do not, however, interfere in anyway," he sternly finished. He seemed to be looking straight at Edward and Jacob when he said it. Chiron turned way and trotted off after the teams.

The two teams whooped and hollered, calling taunts to the opposing team all the way up until the woods. There, the blue team went towards the north and the red team headed towards the south forest.

**::: ::: :::**

It was the weirdest game of Capture the Flag that he had ever watched.

As soon as they had stepped into the woods, the group quickly split apart. Seth had a feeling that the vampires and Jake had gone off to find Bella, a move that was sure to irk her even more. They had to learn to let her be herself. Not to mention that Bella was a part of the Greek world, they were the outsiders this time.

"How do we know when they start?" Leah asked him. She sat right next to him, together they were perched in a tree located near some creek.

Seth opened his mouth to answer when a loud horn went off. He smiled, "I'm guessing it's started."

Leah snorted.

They didn't have to wait long before someone could be heard running through the woods. Beneath them a couple of kids with armed bows raced for the water. They took two steps in when a huge wave appeared and knocked them over.

"Was that Bella or Percy?" Leah asked.

"Those guys had bows, so I'm pretty sure they were from Apollo. Which means Percy must have knocked them down."

The Apollo children came up sputtering a couple of feet down the creek. They waded out of the water and dropped to the ground, catching their breaths.

Percy raced across the water and disappeared into the forest, headed for their flag.

Leah stared at him. "Nerd," she said. Seth bumped her with his shoulder, but smiled nonetheless.

Behind them they could hear the sounds of multiple sword fights happening.

"They take this game way too seriously," Leah said.

Seth nudged her. "There's Bella."

Bella was in the tree line opposite them. She ran for the creek, the flag in one hand and a sword in the other.

"Not on my watch, Swan!" Clarisse yelled. She ran after Bella, taking aim with her spear.

"Is it just me, or is that spear giving off electricity?"

Seth looked closer, grateful for his wolf senses. "That's not good," he said right as Clarisse chucked it. But the spear never found its target. Instead it hit Alice square in the chest as she jumped out of the bushes and in the way. Seth winced. Alice fell straight to the ground, her body convulsing.

"Alice!" Jasper roared. He raced to her side, his hands fluttering up and down her body uselessly.

"You stupid vampire!" Clarisse yelled, arriving at the scene. She picked up her spear from the ground, but it was now broken, the tip lost in the underbrush. "I had her!"

"What did you do?" Jasper growled. Quick as a flash, he stood up.

Clarisse whipped out her sword. "I'm a daughter of Ares, vampire. You don't scare me."

Jasper roared as he charged at her.

"Jasper, no!" Carlisle yelled. He and Emmett moved to grab him, but Jasper was too fast. Just as they were afraid that he was going to hurt Clarisse, she rolled out of the way and popped back up.

She smirked, "This will be fun."

Seth stopped watching their fight to find Bella. He nudged his sister when he did. "Look," he pointed towards Bella who was standing inches from the river. They forgot about the fight between Clarisse and Jasper when they saw the one happening between Bella, Percy, and Nico.

"You aren't getting past us, Sis," Percy said. He had a sword out, one that seemed to glow. "You may have our flag, but you won't win this game."

Bella smiled. "It's cute that you think that." She dropped the flag and switched to her bow and arrow. She sent one whizzing towards Percy, who dodged it just in time. Nico charged at Bella, a black sword raised in his hand, when Edward suddenly knocked him down.

Bella growled. She brought out another arrow and took aim at Edward, who had Nico pinned to the ground. She let it fly and the arrow hit Edward square in the back. He immediately froze.

"Thanks a lot," Nico grumbled. Edward had had him in a tight grip. Now that Edward was frozen there, Nico was stuck.

"What is that?" Percy asked staring at Edward in bewilderment.

"Just a freezing spell that one of Hecate's children helped the Hunters with," Bella responded.

"That won't stop me from making sure you don't win this game."

Bella smiled, her bow dropping to her side. "I've already won."

Percy stared at her in bewilderment. Seth and Leah jumped down from the tree to get a closer look. They didn't understand what Bella was talking about until a voice right next to Percy said, "Athena always has a plan."

Percy jumped.

Annabeth shimmered into view, a triumphant smile on her face. She held the flag high.

"Athena wins!" Chiron called, appearing into view as well.

Campers appeared from all around the woods. Half of them were cheering, while the other half looked downtrodden. Edward unfroze and would have fallen on top of Nico if Nico hadn't rolled out of the way in time. Carlisle and the rest of the vampires walked out of the woods, Alice being piggy backed by Emmett.

"What happened to her?" Annabeth asked.

"Some sort of spear hit her," Esme said. She kept on staring at Alice in concern, though Alice had stopped convulsing.

"Hate that spear," Percy said. He shivered at just the thought of the thing.

Chiron moved to inspect Alice. He waved one of the Apollo campers over who declared that all Alice needed was rest.

Clarisse stomped into view then. She had a nasty cut down the length of her arm. "Nice job bringing vampires into camp, Swan." She pushed past some of the campers, intent on getting out of the forest and to some ambrosia and nectar. But Rosalie appeared in her way.

"Where's Jasper?" Rosalie growled.

Clarisse growled right back. "Get out of my way."

Rosalie drew herself up taller. "Where. Is. Jasper?"

Clarisse reached for her sword again.

Chiron stepped in between the two girls. "Campers," he called out. "Those able to, help any and all wounded back to camp." A few grunts of disapproval for being sent away from a possible fight between Clarisse and a vampire went around the campers, but all of them left the woods. Chiron looked down at Clarisse. "Go and get that arm checked, Clarisse." With one final glare at Rosalie, Clarisse stomped out of the woods.

Bella, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico were the last to shuffle out of the woods. Edward made a move to go after Bella, but Carlisle held out his arm to stop him. Edward watched as Bella walked away from him again, laughing with Nico without as much as a backward glance.

Chiron pawed at the ground. "I think we need to set up some ground rules for those visiting the camp."

**::: ::: :::**

**This update is for **_**Ariana X; **_**whose review made me write faster so that she could get some sleep. Hehe.**

**I'm just gonna say it. You guys are amazing. Like really stupendously amazing! All of your reviews made my day brighter. Thank you soooo much!**

**Excuse my fight scene writing. I really suck at it. **

**Okay, that's all. Bye. And leave a review! Weeee! **

**I'm tired.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**[EDITED: January 30, 2014]**

**HUNTRESS OF THE SEA**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own any recognizable works from the Twilight or Percy Jackson series.**

**::: ::: :::**

Bella raised her bow and took aim. She could see his face as clear as day. It was annoying enough that he thought she still needed protecting, but for Edward to interfere in her fight like that, it irritated her beyond belief. Even if the game happened a couple of days ago, she could still feel the anger all of them thinking she couldn't handle herself. Forcing herself to take in a deep breath, she released the arrow as she exhaled. The arrow lodged into the target with a bulls-eye.

Luckily for Edward and the rest of them, Chiron had ordered her and Clarisse to not harm the vampires and werewolves. Also, she had promised Percy that she wouldn't do anything dumb while he was gone. Shooting one of the visitors seemed to fall under the dumb category. Otherwise she might have seriously been aiming at Edward instead of at a red circle.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Seth jumped up from his seat, whooping and clapping for her. Out of their visitors, Seth and Leah were the ones that she was getting along with best.

Bella smiled in satisfaction before turning to face the class. "Now it's your turn."

Chiron had assigned the group of outsiders to lessons for the duration of their stay when they were not fulfilling their punishment for interfering in Capture the Flag.

Bella just so happened to have been put in charge of teaching the archery lesson. She corrected a few of the camper's posture as she moved up and down the line. A few were natural pros, mostly the kids from Apollo's cabin. Once the three wolves were shown how to stand and hold the bow, their arrows were spot on and Bella didn't even bother going near the vampires as each one of them hit their target in one shot – even Esme who was looking a little sick as she let the arrow fly. Obviously having lived so long, they all had learned to use a bow. Though as soon as Jacob, Edward, and Alice noticed that she was avoiding them, they all seemingly got worse at archery.

From Archery with Bella, the group of visitors went to sword fighting with Annabeth. They didn't do as well there, as the vampires were too afraid of hurting any of the campers.

They continued moving from class to class until it was time for lunch. While the campers around them milled towards the pavilion, the visiting group made their way to the house. A couple of days after the disastrous Capture the Flag game, when they were not busy cleaning out the Pegasus stalls or cleaning all of the dishes dirtied by the campers, Chiron sent them a message that he wanted to talk to them about a couple of things.

Carlisle knocked on the door.

"Come in." The door swung open. Carlisle waved his family and even the three werewolves forward. They were beginning to feel like a part of their group, no matter how much Rosalie complained about their smell.

Chiron sat in the wheelchair they had first seen him in when they arrived. There were just enough chairs surrounding the desk that each person from the group was able to find a seat. They waited for the centaur to finish writing.

"You came here to help us in the war," Chiron quickly finished off his notes before pushing aside the paper and pen. He looked up at the group. "But do you know what we are fighting for?"

"For Olympus" Seth chose the seat directly in front of Chiron. The centaur glanced at the boy. Bella had told him how eagerly he was soaking in the demigod world. Percy had said the same before he left camp. It had crushed Seth, just a little, when he learned that Percy did not stay all summer at camp but that he came and went as he pleased.

"Correct. But I do not believe that you have been told how such a war came to be."

All of them shake their heads. Seth moves his chair forward just barely.

Chiron leans back in his chair. "Long ago, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades each agreed to no longer father anymore children –" Chiron held his hand up as Emmett opened his mouth. "Children of the big three were causing quite a problem. World War II to be exact."

"That was a demigods fault?" Jasper gaped.

Chiron solemnly nodded. "You'd be surprised by how many wars are a demigods fault. But a child of one of the big three is stronger than the average demigod. Gifted with powers other demigods do not have, if they pick a fight with each other, it could have disastrous consequences."

"So the big three agreed to stop fathering children so that there would be no more wars?"

"No."

Jacob didn't bother hiding his confusion. Chiron continued on, "They agreed to stop mingling with mortal woman because of a prophecy that was given. The Great Prophecy stated that; "_**A half-blood of the eldest gods, Shall reach sixteen against all odds, And see the world in endless sleep, The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap, A single choice shall end his days, Olympus to preserve or raze."**_

Everyone fell into silence as they repeated the prophecy to themselves.

Finally Edward said, "Percy told us that there were only four current children of the big three."

Chiron nodded.

"Bella and Percy are both children of Poseidon."

Again, Chiron nodded.

"But who are the other two?" Alice asked.

"I think Nico might be," Seth said. Everyone turned to look at him. He squirmed under all of their gazes, but continued. "Think about it, the kid seems to give off this death aura. And I noticed that he is able to pass in and out of shadows."

Chiron smiled at the boy. He caught on quickly. "You are right. Nico di Angelo is a child of Hades."

"That young, innocent boy is a child of the God of the Underworld?!" Esme gasped. When Chiron gave his affirmation, she squeezed her eyes shut, unable to stop the picture of Nico in the Underworld.

Before they could make any more guesses Chiron said, "As I have been told, you met the other Lieutenant of Artemis, Thalia Grace."

Carlisle nodded his head this time.

"She is a daughter of Zeus."

Before the gasps could start, Jacob stood up from his chair. It scrapped against the wood in his haste. He had a wild look in his eyes. "While that's great and all, the prophecy says that a choice will end the demigods days, but it also says that they will reach sixteen against all odds – " he glanced around at the group, hoping one of them would catch his drift. No one did. "Didn't we just learn that Bella is only fifteen?"

Edward jumped out of his chair. He nearly toppled Rosalie over in his haste to get to the door.

"Edward, wait!" Alice shouted. "It's not her."

Edward's hand paused on the door handle. His silence and unmoving had Alice continuing.

"If I remember this right, a Hunter of Artemis is given immortality. Bella could stay fifteen forever. And if we don't know anything about demigod Bella, then how do we know that her sixteenth birthday is really coming up?"

Chiron wheeled his chair around the desk. "She is right." Edward reluctantly let his hand fall to his side. He slumped back to his seat. Alice wrapped a hand around his wrist, making sure that he wouldn't take off like that again. Gods know what Bella would do to him if he just barged in one her. "Bella and Thalia have both escaped the prophecy with their decision to join the Hunt, being given immortality at fifteen. Between Nico and Percy, Percy is the one who will be turning sixteen next week."

Alice and Esme both gasped. "Bella's brother is the demigod in the prophecy?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Poor Bella," Alice cried.

"Poor Percy," Seth mumbled. He held his head in his hands. Out of all of them, Seth got along very well with Percy. So much in fact that Percy was starting to feel like an older brother to him.

"Indeed," Chiron agreed. He sighed. "There is something I must ask of you." He made sure to make eye contact with each person in the room. "I need you to not tell Percy this."

"What do you mean?" Leah asked, suspicion clouding her features.

Chiron dropped his gaze. "I mean that Percy does not know the full prophecy."

"You kept something that big from him? That has a big impact on his life?" Rosalie asked, aghast.

"He has enough on his plate as it is."

"You have no right to not let him know!"

Carlisle stood up and turned Rosalie around to face him. "Rosalie, Chiron is doing what he thinks is best Percy. He knows him better than we do. We have to trust his decision."

Rosalie slumped, thought the fire in her eyes didn't calm down.

"And besides," Leah said. The vampires jumped. They had nearly forgotten about Leah. "Think about this; Bella apparently hasn't told her brother either."

Rosalie's mouth fell open in shock.

Jacob drew in a breath. "Percy said something the other day that I thought was peculiar. He said that he was the oldest only physically. What did he mean by that?"

Chiron wheeled his chair back behind his desk. "Exactly that. While he may be turning sixteen next week, he is the only one of the four to be aging normally."

"What does that mean? Of course Bella and Thalia aren't aging normally, they're immortal."

Chiron was shaking his head before Rosalie could even finish. "Long before they became immortal, Bella, Thalia, and even Nico were placed under circumstances that caused their aging to cease."

"How is that possible?"

"In Thalia's case, by her father."

And so Chiron recounted the story of how Thalia sacrificed herself to help get her friends safely into Camp Half-Blood and how the Golden Fleece eventually ended up freeing her from the tree.

"That's amazing." Seth said. He was sitting on the edge of his seat, soaking in every word that Chiron spoke.

"That's great and all, but what about Bella?" Edward asked, his voice was full of impatience. Esme threw a half-hearted glare his way.

Chiron kept his gaze on Edward. "Bella, and long before her, Nico were both placed in the Lotus Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas."

Emmett let out a guffaw. "I bet she's a gambler."

Rosalie punched him on the leg.

Chiron first dived into Nico's story. He admitted that he didn't know much, that Nico didn't open up to many people. He only knew that Nico and his sister were placed in the hotel by Hades himself as protection and that a couple of years ago Percy was the one who found them at a school. How they got out, Chiron didn't know.

"How come we haven't met his sister?" Seth asked. "Is she still with the Hunters?"

Chiron bowed his head. The room instantly grew silent with dread. "She went on a quest almost as soon as she entered the camp. While out searching for Artemis, she was killed in the junkyard of the Gods. Her body was not found, but Nico told Percy that he knew she was in the Underworld, that he could feel it."

"How awful," Esme cried. Tears that would never fall pooled in her eyes for Nico. He was such a young boy to have gone through so much. And though she had just learned that he was older than he seemed, she knew that his mental development was still the same as when he first was placed into the hotel, the little time that they traveled together had shown her that.

"What happened to her being immortal?" Leah asked.

Seth answered his own sister, having heard one of the campers talking about it. "While immortal, the Hunters of Artemis can still be killed in battle."

Alice sucked in a breath, her grip on Edward tightening even more. "Bella intends on fighting in this war."

"Chiron!" the door of the office swung open with a bang. Travis and Connor Stoll stood in the doorway, sucking in huge gasps of air. "Percy and Beckendorf did it. The Princess Andromeda has been destroyed!

Chiron wheeled his chair over to meet them. "Where are they? Are they okay?"

Their eyes fell to the ground. They didn't need to say the words.

**::: ::: :::**

They found Bella by the water. She had her legs pulled in, her arms wrapped around them, and her chin placed on her knees. She was staring out at the water, almost in a trance.

The Cullen's and wolf pack all looked at each other. As if by silent agreement, Alice cautiously moved forward. She slowly lowered herself next to Bella. "Bella? We heard what happened. How are you doing?"

"Fine," Bella said. Her voice was nothing but a whisper. She never tore her eyes from the water.

Alice tried to make eye contact with her, but Bella's eyes were zoned out. She glanced back at the others. "You shouldn't be alone right now."

Bella whipped her gaze over to Alice, causing the vampire to jump in shock. Bella's eyes were stormy, not the calm sea green that Alice was getting used to, but a dark, stormy green. "He's not dead."

Alice opened her mouth.

"I don't mean Beckendorf. I know that he didn't make it," Bella hung her head. "Nico already told me. But Percy is fine."

Alice was shocked to hear it. The whole camp was on the lookout for Percy and Charles, but here Bella sat already knowing their fates. Alice reached a hand out to rub Bella's back before thinking better of it. She let her arm fall to her side. "No one's heard from him, Bella."

Bella sighed. "Go away, Alice."

Alice looked at Bella in hurt and despair. She knew that she should leave Bella alone, that it was what Bella wanted. But the last time she had walked away from her, she had ended up losing a sister. So instead Alice glanced behind her and then pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. She would wait for Bella.

"Did Chiron tell you everything?" Bella couldn't stand knowing that the rest of the vampires and werewolves were there. While she had asked Alice to leave, a little part of her was secretly glad that she didn't.

Alice looked over at her. "We were interrupted by the news. Bella, why would you fight in this war when you know that you could be killed?" In the corner of her eye, Alice watched her family and the wolves move closer. When Bella tightened her grip just slightly, Alice knew that she could hear the others. Apparently joining the Hunters of Artemis would make your hearing supernatural.

"Chiron didn't tell you about my history." It wasn't a question. Alice waited for Bella to collect her thoughts. "Most of what I told you guys was true; I did live in Arizona and my mom was Renee Swan. And up until I was thirteen, I lived a pretty normal life – if you can forget about a few curious incidents."

"Like what?"

Bella shook her head. "It's not important."

Esme moved forward and sat down on Bella's other side. The others gathered directly behind them. Bella sucked in a breath, grit her teeth, and turned around.

"You said that your mom 'was.' What happened to Renee?"

It was like a punch to the gut. Bella was sucked back to that day sunny day in Phoenix, Arizona. She had just gotten mad at her mom for something dumb. She was entering her teenage years and it sucked that somehow Bella was the responsible one of the family, stuck at home keeping the house going while her friends were at the movies. She had just yelled at her mom for being a lackluster mother, and promptly stormed into her room. She slammed her door, turned on her stereo and threw herself onto her bed. Wild thoughts flew through her mind as she tried to hold back her tears. Minutes passed as she forced herself to calm down, to breathe, and let her thoughts clear. After a while, she realized how petty she was being. Her mom worked hard for everything that they had and Bella was the only person she had.

"After I calmed down, I heard this _Bang! _hit the outside of the house. I tried calling for her, but she wasn't answering. I found her in the backyard where I got mad at her, but I was too late."

Alice had a hand covering her mouth. She let it fall in her lap.

"What happened?"

Bella blew out a sigh and looked skyward. "A passing Cyclops had caught my scent."

"Bella," Edward shuffled forward on his knees. He cautiously put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

Bella shrugged his hand off. She looked down at his hand and then met his gaze with a glare.

Leah leaned forward, she too glaring at Edward. How many times did Bella have to tell them that no male was to touch her before it ran through their thick skulls? Even if they kept forgetting Bella's wrath, wouldn't they fear the anger of a Goddess? Vampires. "What happened after that?" she asked.

"And so on my thirteenth birthday, Poseidon sent me to the Lotus Hotel and Casino."

"Why did he send you there?" Seth asked.

Bella half-smiled at the young werewolf. She definitely could see a young Percy in him. "To protect me. Once I entered that hotel, it was like I no longer existed. Humans couldn't find me and neither could monsters."

Alice buried her face in her arms. She knew that Bella had told them that a child of the big three's scent was stronger than any others, but she didn't know it could be that dangerous.

"Why not just send you to camp?" Esme's eyes pooled with more unfallen tears. She felt like all she had been doing since getting to this camp was cry for the demi-god children.

Bella shrugged. "Who knows why the Gods and Goddess make the decision they do? Regardless of why he sent me there, it was a choice that I am grateful for."

"Why? Doesn't that place slow down time?"

Bella looked at Seth. He already knew a lot more about the Greek world than most demi-gods in the camp did. It was impressive. "Yes, but it's also the place where I met Nico and Bianca."

Edward and Jacob exchanged a glance. So that was how Bella and Nico knew each other. They had both worried that they were exes. But now that they had heard Bella's story all they felt was shame for thinking something so petty about her.

Bella drew in a ragged sigh. She uncurled her legs and stretched her arms above her head. "Anyways, after I got sprung out of there, you know the rest; the move to Forks, meeting you guys, and then leaving."

"Did you leave because of us, Bella?" Carlisle said. He had been taking in her story in silence, contemplating every word she said.

"No, actually, I left for Percy." Bella stood up and brushed the sand off her pants. "The prophecy was looming over me and I wanted to meet my brother for the first time, so I decided to go to Camp Half-Blood."

"Wait, for the first time? What do you mean?"

Bella rolled her neck, satisfied when she heard it pop. "I hadn't met Percy before. I've only heard about him. We met for the first time when I first arrived at Camp Half-Blood."

All of the vampires, along with Jacob, popped up as well. Leah and Seth decided to watch from their spots on the sand.

Emmett held his hands up. "Wait, wait, that can't be it."

"Well, it is, because I have to help Annabeth with some preparations." She walked past those gathered, but stopped just as she was about to step into the forest. "I hope you guys are ready. Because it's about to start."

**::: ::: :::**

The Cullen's and wolf pack threw themselves into training. Their arrows never missed a target and their sword fighting was steadily getting better. The vampires speed gave them an advantage and they had yet to test how Celestial Bronze would affect their skin. The werewolves super healing helped them immensely.

They hadn't seen much of Bella since they last saw her on the beach.

Bella had buried herself in preparing for the war. She and Annabeth were running around the camp tying up loose ends. When Percy emerged from the lake and let everyone know that first, he wasn't dead and second, that Poseidon was fighting his own war underwater, Bella had decided that they were unlikely to get any of the Gods or Goddesses help. Annabeth had agreed since all of the gods and goddesses were busy fighting a huge tornado that was making its way across the U.S. and towards Manhattan. Even Mr. D had disappeared.

Percy then had to break the news that there was a spy for Kronos in the camp. Such news caused the tension in the camp to build even more.

None of the wolf pack or vampires had been there when Percy was let in on the prophecy. Though they had seen Bella stomp across the grounds to the archery range later, tears threatening to spill over. Whatever had been said in that meeting had really angered her. Edward had made a move to go and comfort her, but Percy ran by before he caught up to Bella. He and Jacob decided to let her brother do the comforting.

Some of the cabins trained even harder when they learned that the Ares cabin wasn't going to be helping in the battle. The vampires and werewolves didn't understand how the Ares cabin could just leave their fellow campers to fight against a Titan and they would never understand why some sort of chariot would cause so much trouble.

It didn't help matters that Percy ended up disappearing again.

"I'm going to lock him in his room the next time I see him!" Bella yelled when Juniper had informed her that he had taken off with Nico. "And I'm going to lock Nico in the underworld!"

The chaos that was Camp Half-Blood grew when a satyr named Grover stumbled back into camp. Apparently, he had been missing from camp for two months and no one had been able to get in touch with him. The Cullen's and wolf pack watched as Annabeth ran up to Grover in happiness. He told everyone how he had encountered Morpheus, God of Dreams and been put to sleep for two months.

"_And see the world in endless sleep!"_ Bella had gasped to herself. The Cullen's heard her though and watched as she took off for her cabin. Alone in her cabin, she figured out that Morpheus was likely to put the whole of Manhattan to sleep.

Later, Grover then let it slip how Percy and Nico were traveling to the Underworld.

"When he comes back, he's so dead," Bella said, referring to Percy.

While they waited for word of Percy, the camp continued to train as much as they could. The tension and unease in the camp could have been cut with a knife.

And then it came, the voicemail that Percy left for Annabeth and Bella.

It was time.

**::: ::: :::**

**Okay, seriously, soooooooo sorry about the wait. I failed Anatomy. Oops. And my job sucks. And I had major writers block on this chapter. I'm still not sure that I like it, but it's better than my previous ten attempts at it. My bad, on the possibly errors in this chapter. I really just want to post it and I'm super sleepy right now.**

**Honestly? I think the next chapter will be the last one. It will probably be big, but we all know how the fight goes. I don't want to add too much to it because I don't like altering the story so much. **

**Leave me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter! :D And what happens in the next chapter!**

**Review, review!**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**HUNTRESS OF THE SEA**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own any recognizable works from the Twilight or Percy Jackson series.**

**::: ::: :::**

**Okay, guys, here it is; the last chapter. **

**I want you guys to know that this chapter was super hard for me. I didn't want to write the battle, because we already know what happened. Just know that Bella is doing whatever Percy did in the book, alongside him. **

**Also, if something is bolded, that means I took it straight out of the book.**

**::: ::: :::**

**BPOV**

It was pretty obvious that we were nearing the meet up spot with Percy. I mean, it's not every day that you see a hellhound lick a car before bounding over to sniff a nearby hot dog cart. And I knew that there was a war looming over our heads and all, one that would determine if Olympus would fall or rise, but I still managed a smile.

Annabeth, on the other hand, increased her leg shaking tenfold. I swear that the whole van was shaking by now. There was no way to actually tell, what with Mrs. O'Leary causing mini earthquakes as she pranced along the street.

Our van slammed to a screeching halt so sudden that I didn't have time to brace myself and so I ended up whacking my head against the passenger's head rest. Annabeth let out a grunt as her seatbelt locked. I glared at the harpy driving our car. They were good for cleaning and curfews but let them behind the wheel and all you could do was pray to the gods, hoping that they were listening.

We tumbled out of the van, some faster more than others. Percy's eyes traveled over our group, taking us in. I could see him hide a small grimace. It was understandable. I didn't have to look around to know that some of the campers weren't looking so hot. There was enough groaning and almost puking on the ride over to last me a lifetime.

The hairs on the back of my neck rose to attention. I don't have to turn around to know that the Cullen's and werewolves are forming a protective half circle around me. Apparently they still hadn't realized that I am more than I look, that I am fully able to take care of myself.

Or maybe it was because of my moment of weakness last night. I should never have talked to them when I was so vulnerable. I was tired, worried, and scared. But it was also more than that, more than I'd like to admit to myself beyond the comfort of my blankets. There was a need to tell them everything, to let them know that I had no intention of lying to them, and to let Jasper know that I didn't blame him. Honestly I meant to say all that. When I opened my mouth – well, what came out is the complete opposite of what I wanted to say. Jessica would have called it word vomit. I call it battle nerves. The sense of urgency that had followed me ever since I woke up was worrying me. I knew it wasn't about the battle specifically, but that I had to say something, because if I didn't – I would never get the chance to again.

Like I said, I had hoped to have left that urgent feeling under the covers at Camp Half-Blood.

Percy was leaving Mrs. O'Leary with Argus. The poor guy didn't look too pleased about that. Chiron and Percy shook hands before the centaur took off at a gallop.

"**Let's go," **Percy said.

Annabeth rushed forward to walk beside him. I narrowed my eyes at her. So much for sticking by my side to ward off the vampires and wolves; which Annabeth understood completely the need for me to avoid them. But I had to smile at the same time. They couldn't see it yet, but they were going to make a cute couple.

Just as I suspected, as soon as Annabeth walked away the Cullen's and wolves encircled me. My fists clenched of their own accord.

"I don't need your protection!" I hissed under my breath.

Alice's petite hand appeared on my shoulder. It took all of my will to not automatically judo flip her. "Just humor us, Bells."

I turned back to glare at Alice. "Humor _me, _Alice, and leave me alone."

We followed Percy into the lobby of the Empire State Building. A group weirder than ours there never was.

"I don't think Olympus can fit in here." I heard Emmett wonder. My mouth twitched despite my annoyance. They were still standing too close for comfort around me. Damn the God who made vampires so stubborn and thick headed. A few of the demigods in front of us turned to glare at Emmett. He didn't notice. He was too busy gawking at the building.

Percy tossed the security guard a golden coin. The guard nodded his head towards the elevators. I moved forward to place a hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Percy, you guys go ahead."

His sea green eyes questioned mine. "Are you sure?"

I nodded my head. "They don't think I heard, but I know they're planning on taking turns playing my bodyguard."

Percy glanced back at them. He rolled his eyes and then smiled. "You tell them, Bells."

**::: ::: :::**

**EPOV**

Everybody watched as the second and last group piled into the elevator. Everybody that is, except for me. I was watching beautiful Bella. She had the most prominent look of determination on her face. I was starting to fear I would never get her back. As she was telling us her story last night, the real story of Isabella Swan, daughter of Poseidon, I had let hope spread throughout my body. She was letting us in. She was starting to trust us again.

My hope was near completely shattered shortly after. She pushed us away, didn't talk to us. I understood to some extent, there was a looming war.

"So," she said, whipping around to face us. Her eyes cut to the security guard, but he was busy reading his comic book. "I want you all to promise that you will protect the campers. They need it more than I do."

Emmett guffawed. "How did you know?" He blurted. Rosalie jabbed him in the ribs with her bony elbow.

Bella smirked.

Alice's face shifted into one of determination. "I understand why you hate us so much and why you don't want us around, but Bella, we're still going to protect you the best that we can."

Bella froze, her sea green eyes wide. It had been a shock to learn that she did not possess the chocolate brown eyes that I had come to love, but they were still so her. They were as insightful and brilliant as ever. In fact, I had come to love her green eyes even more.

"I don't _hate _you –"

The wave of happiness nearly made me stumble to my knees. Jasper was feeling everyone's happiness and he was hard pressed to contain it. Bella glared at him, but he didn't even bother hiding his smile. _Alice is happy again, _he thought. It was true, Alice was practically vibrating out of her armor.

"I did hate you, for the longest time. But for the most part I got over it. Hate is what got us into this war in the first place; it's a wasted emotion at this point."

Alice rushed forward with a squeal. I myself would have barreled Bella over, her oath be damned, if she had not just side stepped Alice.

"I may not hate you, but that doesn't mean that I trust you. In time maybe I will, or I may never trust you again."

Rosalie snorted. "That's rich coming from the girl who lied to us about who she was."

Bella's bow appeared.

"Rosalie, we've been over this," Esme said. And we had been. Not being able to sleep meant that we had plenty of time to wonder why Bella had kept her secret from us. Did she not trust us? Was she sent to kill us? There were many scenarios that we thought of in those endless nights. But in the end we decided that it was because she was protecting us. Our first day at camp, the campers had nearly stabbed us because they believed us to be Empousai. And we were sent by the Goddess Artemis herself. What would have happened to us if Bella had shown up at camp with us? Because Gods know that Alice and Rosalie would have wanted to see the place themselves; Alice because she is always curious and Rosalie because she would have wanted proof.

Bella looked between Esme and Rosalie for a second before shaking her head. Her bow disappeared. "Think what you want, Rosalie. But I had my reasons. The only thing I care about now is that you promise to not send a bodyguard to protect me. If Percy says you go one place, then you follow his orders."

"But, Bell –"

"No, 'but,' Alice. I want all of you to promise, on the River Styx, that you will protect the campers. Because I sure as Hades can take care of myself."

She stared us down, one by one.

Leah and Seth were the first to promise.

"On the River Styx, I promise to protect the campers," they said one after another. Thunder boomed twice, shaking the Empire State Building, accepting the two werewolves' oaths.

After we had all made the same promise, myself and Alice grudgingly, Bella gave us a small smile. I felt my heart jump back to life (if it were possible).

"Thank you for helping to protect my home. I know that you were forced, but you have trained hard to defend Olympus."

Esme stepped forward. She put both her hands on Bella's shoulders. "There isn't anywhere else we would rather be right now, Artemis or not."

Bella stared into her eyes and smiled. I heard Alice let out a small squeal in her mind and I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. _Hey, your smiling, little brother! _Emmett then clapped me on the back.

"Bella!"

The moment was ruined as Bella bolted to Percy's side. Demigods poured out of the elevator before it went back up for the second group.

"It's starting," he said. He gestured to the front doors of the building. Bella ran for the doors, shoving them aside. She immediately stopped.

_Oh no, _Esme thought. Her hands covered her mouth in shock.

_This is awesome! And a little freaky,_ Emmett told himself.

"Morpheus," Bella's voice came out in a little breath. Her head whipped around to Percy. "How far?"

"All of Manhattan," Percy responded, his voice devoid of emotion.

I felt a shiver run down my spine. A single god had just put all of Manhattan to sleep. What were we going up against?

**::: ::: :::**

**JPOV**

I didn't care if I looked stupid or paranoid. My head whipped back and forth searching for Bella. She had disappeared not long after everyone made it down from Olympus. Where the hell could she have gone? It wasn't hard to find everyone else; Percy, Annabeth, even the vampires. Besides the demigods and us, everyone else was asleep in their cars or on the ground.

Why wouldn't she have stayed to help her brother plan on defending Manhattan?

Edward looked at me with his annoyed face. In other words, he just looked at me. His eyes narrowed at me, so I smirked at him - serves him right for reading my mind. _Where did Bella go? _I asked him. It surprised me that the leech hadn't been the first to notice her gone. He was like a stalker with how much he watched her.

A groan arose from most of the campers. It looked like the Hermes cabin was not happy about something, about what I wasn't sure, I was only half paying attention. Percy was splitting the group up, telling the cabins where to defend the open tunnels and entry ways of Manhattan.

"Cullen's!" Percy shouted. All of the leeches looked at our teenage leader. "Alice, Carlisle, and Emmett are with Conner, you'll be covering the Manhattan Bridge. Edward and Esme will go with Travis to cover the Brooklyn Bridge. And Jasper and Rosalie will go with the Apollo cabin to defend the Williamsburg Bridge."

"But-"

Percy cut Emmett off. "Wolf Pack, Leah I want you helping the Aphrodite cabin in covering the Queens-Midtown tunnel."

Leah wrinkled her nose, but didn't say anything. A first on her part.

"Jacob and Seth, I want you guys helping the Hephaestus cabin at the Holland Tunnel."

Now that, I agreed with. Ever since we had gotten to camp, I had felt a pull towards the Hephaestus cabin. The guys in there were cool. They had shown me a couple of the things they were working on and let me take a tour of their cabin. The Hephaestus kids knew how to live.

Seth eagerly nodded his head next to me. Crazy kid was more excited about helping out in this battle than anyone. If he could have chosen to be a demigod, I have no doubt that he would.

Percy stopped short when one kid reminded him that he had forgotten a tunnel. A rookie mistake. I didn't know Manhattan, but even I wouldn't have forgotten all of the tunnels that led in and out of this place, especially if the fate of the world was at risk. This was starting to look like too much responsibility for Bella's brother. And as far as I had learned back at camp, he hadn't fought in a war before either. Even the leech Jasper would have been better suited to be the leader.

Percy bit his lip. The Lincoln Tunnel - that was the tunnel that we had looked at in that strange shield. Yeah, we saw an army of monsters and a Sherman tank through a shield. Not weird at all.

"**How about you leave that to us?"**

**::: ::: :::**

**EPOV**

My mouth fell open. After Jacob had alerted me that Bella had disappeared, I had been trying to locate her. Her scent was still around, but I just couldn't see her anywhere. Could she have turned invisible? I was working with a bunch of children who were the offspring of Greek Gods and Goddess. Bella being able to turn invisible was a rational option.

But then there had been the girl; the one who we had first met back at the field in Washington; Thalia, the daughter of Zeus. She was leading the same band of girls that we had seen in the field as well. And standing right there next to Thalia was Bella. Somewhere between the time Bella had disappeared and then reappeared with this group, she had changed. All thirty girls were wearing white shirts, silvery camouflage pants, and combat boots. Bella's weapons were now strapped to her person as opposed to… wherever Bella kept her weapons when they weren't in plain sight. The three shape shifters seemed to gravitate forwards to the group of adolescent girls; I assume it had something to do with the white timber wolves that were milling around. Even more impressive were the falcons that rested on some of the girls shoulders.

Thalia grinned. **"The Hunters of Artemis, reporting for duty."**

**::: ::: :::**

**Third Person POV**

It turns out that while the Hunters of Artemis were ready for battle, they didn't see much action. The spy in the camp had alerted Kronos of their weakest barricades and that is exactly where he hit. The Hunters were fairly safe, to Edward's relief.

He had made a promise to Bella, that he would protect the other campers. And he knew how important a promise on the River Styx was, how binding and sacred it was. So he would protect them, but he would still watch out for Bella.

Jasper and Rosalie saw most of the action that first wave. They were helping the Apollo cabin defend the Williamsburg Bridge and coincidently that is where Kronos decided to make his stand. They were able to hold their line well, Michael Yew yelling out commands every now and then. A few times Rosalie and Jasper missed what he said; they couldn't understand ancient Greek after all. The Apollo cabin had some wicked arrows in store for the enemy. One of them screeched so loud that the two vampires dropped their bows and covered their ears just to lessen the sound.

When Rosalie glared at him, Michael shrugged and said a halfhearted "Sorry" before blindly shooting the eye of a hellhound.

They celebrated their victory too early. After they had defeated the first legion of monsters… more shortly followed, Rosalie felt like it would be never ending. Michael ran around trying to find out who was still capable of fighting and who wasn't. Rosalie and Jasper were fine, having only used bow and arrows. They still hadn't tested how their skin would hold up against celestial bronze.

"Jasper," Rosalie breathed. Michael scurried behind her, tending a demigod who had taken an arrow to a shoulder. Jasper, who had been surveying the chaos that was Manhattan bridge, moved over to Rose. "What the hell is that?" She pointed to a figure just across the bridge. It stood taller than the other figures around it.

Jasper swore. "A Minotaur." He wheeled around and dug for a cell phone.

The most impressive and terrifying part of that battle came when Percy battled Kronos. Michael Yew had ordered them to retreat, but Rosalie felt horrible while doing so. She hated Bella for lying to her family, but she would never want anyone to lose a brother. And for a while there, that's what looked like was going to happen.

Sure, they had heard that Percy had bathed in the River Styx and was now immortal save for one spot on his body, but it still was nerve wracking to watch him fight against a Titan. Jasper was like a stone though. He stood back and watched Percy without as much as a wince. Even when Annabeth took the dagger for Percy, Jasper didn't blink an eye.

They helped search for Michael Yew, but it was useless. And if two vampires couldn't find him, then there was no where he could possibly be.

The vampires and werewolves didn't see much action after that.

Leah had actually warmed up to the Aphrodite cabin. Despite their vain appearance, some of them were actually fighters. They had held their own against the small army that dared approach them quite well.

Seth and Jacob had a blast with the Hephaestus cabin – literally. They helped set traps of Greek fire and happily watched the enemy set them off. It sounded gory, but the monsters just disappeared in a cloud of smoke and ash. Jacob didn't feel the need to cover Seth's eyes.

Compared to the Seth, Jacob, Rosalie and Jasper, everyone else had a fairly normal battle. The vampires were mostly placed behind the action and told to shoot down any enemy that got to close. The demigods were still afraid of what would happen if one of them got a nasty cut around the vampires.

Carlisle was able to test how celestial bronze would work on their skin when he broke orders and rushed into the midst of action to protect a girl from being dragged into the shadows by a hellhound. The hellhounds were appearing inside the line they were trying to hold and disappearing with a demigod faster than anyone could catch them. Carlisle rammed into the hellhound right as the young demigod slashed her sword at the beast. The celestial bronze sliced through Carlisle's skin as if it was butter and deep red blood started oozing out.

Esme had fretted over him for hours after, even after his skin had healed. The opportunity had proved to them that they could be killed by the celestial bronze swords. Carlisle's skin healed at a slower rate than normal, but it healed all the same. He told his family to watch out. If one of them were to be stabbed in the heart, that would be the end of them, he was sure.

They stayed inside a lot after that first wave. For the most part, they felt pretty useless. Carlisle, a healer at heart, wasn't used to the ambrosia and nectar and was therefore afraid that he'd give a demigod too much of the stuff. The rest of the vampires were forced to sit as still as possible. Their pinecone scents were starting to wear off and not a god was in sight. They didn't want to risk too much exposure to the demigod's blood.

Percy, Bella, Thalia, and Grover disappeared a lot, to the horror of the Cullen's and Quileute's. Every time they asked to tag along they were shot down instantly. It had occurred to Edward to follow them one time, but Alice had furiously whispered that she would never talk to all of them again if he did that. So he stood at the window and watched them leave, and didn't budge an inch until they got back.

He would protect Bella at all costs.

**::: ::: :::**

"Rosalie, duck!"

Rosalie hit the ground so hard that the cement cracked just a little. She groaned. Edward ran over to pull her to her feet.

"What was that?" she asked, out of breath.

Edward's head whipped back and forth. "I'm not sure. Whatever it was, one of Bella's siblings took care of it."

Edward gently helped Rosalie to her feet. She brushed off the dirt from her pants even though she had a nasty cut running from her temple to her cheek and her left arm was lying limply at her side. She sighed and looked at Edward. "I don't know how much longer I can go on," she confessed.

Edward nodded.

He was tired too. They hadn't had any animal blood in days. Esme was forced back to defend the Empire State Building when she had received a nasty cut in her leg. Emmett was putting up a good fight, but even Edward could tell that his strength was waning. Jasper and Alice were working as a team and were the only ones of the group to not be cut yet. Edward, himself, had gotten sliced in the shoulder. It was still trying to heal.

"Edward, Rosalie," Carlisle appeared at his side. He bent forward to rest his hands on his knees, taking in deep breaths. "Percy and Bella want us to retreat to the Empire State Building."

Edward scrambled forward. "Why?" He couldn't very well protect Bella from there. He was having a hard time as it was watching out for her.

Carlisle stood up. "There are too many monsters. We're being pushed back anyways, but Bella wants a strong last front at the entrance to Olympus."

"I won't go. I _need _to protect her, Carlisle."

Carlisle nodded. "Understood, Edward. But there's also the fact that these pine trees are fading. Bella and Percy are helping out where the fighting is more intense. How are you going to help if you can't control yourself?"

Edward's body sagged. It was true and he knew it. Carlisle wasn't being mean, just telling the truth. Even right now Edward was having a hard time controlling his urges. He promised Bella to protect the campers, and the only way he could do that now was by falling back to get a breath of fresh air.

"Okay."

Before the big battle even happened, everyone was already spent.

Leah and Seth had been taken out of the game by a bunch of telkhines. Leah emerged with a broken arm and Seth with two broken legs. Carlisle had snapped them right, but they were so tired from all the fighting that their bodies were healing at a slower rate.

Esme could not fight any longer, not after she had seen their once strong army dwindle into smaller numbers. The gash on her leg wasn't healing anytime soon either. Emmett had been frozen in a block of ice by one of the giants. Edward, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper had taken to picking up the wounded demigods off the street as their siblings continued the fight. The vampires were faster than anyone else and able to pick up an injured demigod and get them help just in time. And Carlisle had been promoted to field medic when Apollo's entire cabin had done as much as they could. He zipped from bedside to bedside, feeding injured demigods small bits of ambrosia and small sips of nectar. They were running out, and if the battle didn't end soon, they would have nothing left to heal the sick.

Fortunately for Carlisle and those injured, the battle was getting closer to ending.

Edward rushed outside when he heard the horn. The Hunters of Artemis raised a call just like it when they appeared. But Thalia said that her Hunters were already there, which Bella confirmed.

Edward was too exhausted to even be shocked when he saw Chiron ride to the rescue with a bunch of other centaurs racing behind him. PARTY PONIES, according to a banner. Edward glanced to his left and saw another demigod on the ground, this one moaning and holding his forearm. He really wanted to stay and watch the Party Ponies, but he knew what was more important.

"Are you sure about this?"

Carlisle nodded his head. What remained left of his family stood behind him. Esme was in the lobby of the Empire State Building, nursing the gash in her leg and helping the injured. She would give them a small bit of ambrosia and a sip of nectar before sending them up to Olympus, where the injured were taking shelter now. Emmett was still encased in the block of ice, though a few able demigods were working on getting him out. "We could be a lot more help, if we could get just a little of our strength back."

Percy looked at Bella doubtfully. Bella glanced at the vampires. She wasn't sure if she told them, but she was glad that they were keeping their promise to her. She looked at her brother and nodded "We're hurting, Percy. We need some sort of a plan."

"And you think this is our best plan?"

"Yes," Carlisle said. Even his voice sounded tired. "I've done all I can with my limited knowledge of healing. But I'm afraid to put more ambrosia and nectar into anyone's body. We won't be much help for the big battle that is sure to come. The blood will rejuvenate our bodies and help control the bloodlust."

Percy stepped back. "Bloodlust?" He looked at the other vampires. Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice; they all had pitch black eyes. It was sort of creeping him out.

Bella's hand appeared on his forearm. "Let them go, Percy. There's nothing happening right now anyways."

Even though they hadn't known each other long, Percy trusted his sister's opinion above everything else. "Okay, go ahead and find a hospital."

It didn't take them long. Thirty minutes tops to scout out a hospital and to all meet up there. But Bella had been wrong about something, or maybe she just hadn't known, there was something major planned for the demigods.

They were trying to figure out how to get the blood when they heard the most terrifying screech of all.

"What was that?" Alice asked.

Jasper shook his head. None of them knew, they had only just been introduced to the Greek world.

"Doesn't matter," Edward said. He sped up his movements. "It sounded big and that means its trouble."

They made it back in time to see Nico walking into battle all by himself.

Edward's senses were on high alert once again. He could ignore the smell of the demigods. It felt like he had taken a power nap. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Carlisle all felt the same way.

Whatever the screech had been, it was gone by the time they arrived back on the scene. It didn't go unnoticed that a bunch of Ares kids were now there. Kronos was in front of them as well. They had come out of a side alley, ending up standing in front of Bella, Percy, Thalia, and Grover.

Edward spun around to make sure she was okay. Despite having no arrows and looking tired as he was old, Bella stood tall. Edward had never felt more proud of her. He had forgiven her for lying to them a long time ago, forgiven her for saying she was older than she actually was, and forgiven her for fooling his family with the mist. But would she forgive him? Would she let him back into her life? She had to. Because she was his and he was hers. He knew that she knew that, could feel it. They were meant to be.

If he had to fight off a hundred more monsters to prove that, then so be it. He was proud to be fighting alongside her.

It was a short lived pride though. Edward watched in horror as Kronos raised his scythe and drove it straight into the ground. His senses, regenerated from the blood, picked up on the barrier seconds before Hades drove his chariot into it. He had just been cut off from Bella.

"Bella!" he yelled.

**::: ::: :::**

**BPOV**

I was proud to see Nico walk into the battle like that. And even prouder still when Hades, Demeter, and Persephone showed up. I would have liked to fight alongside the child of the underworld, and I would have if it were not for Kronos.

As soon as he struck the ground with his scythe and encircled the Empire State Building, I knew that the real battle was just getting started. Thalia and I shared a glance. We were just cut off from everyone else. And sure enough it was like Manhattan just had their play button pushed. Cars came back to life and people woke up from their sleep.

"No, don't…" Percy stared wide eyed ahead of him. His mom and stepdad had woken up as well. He had told me that his mom could see through the mist. I believed that even more now. She was looking around all wide eyed and serious. I admired her bravery and dedication to her son as she and Paul took off straight for Percy.

Hades ran straight into the barrier. It knocked him off his chariot and he cursed, shooting black energy straight at the thing. But the barrier was of Kronos' doing, and if anyone would make a strong enough barrier it was him.

So Hades roared, **"ATTACK!" **and the armies of the dead clashed with the Titan's monsters. Fifth Avenue exploded into a full out battlefield. The humans that were unfortunate enough to be on the street ran away screaming, ducking for cover, but not fully knowing what was happening around them. Nico was in the midst of it, trying to protect the humans as best he could. I swelled with pride watching him attack with such conviction.

My eyes found Edwards. He was staring at me in horror. I'm hoping that it wasn't from the blood running down my face but because of the barrier. If I knew him as well I once thought I did then I knew that it was killing him to have been cut off from me. Jacob had backed up against the barrier and placed his paw on it. He too threw me a look of despair. But what could I do? The magical barrier wasn't of my making. Not to mention that I still didn't appreciate them thinking so lowly of me. I may be hurt, but I can still battle.

I ended up proving that to them sooner than expected. Percy took out the first giant easily, stabbing him in the back quite literally. I distracted the second giant while Thalia used her knives to slice the giant's neck.

"Bella! Take cover!" Carlisle shouted. He used his sword to slice through a hellhound. It disappeared in a pile of ash.

There was blood running down my forehead. I was tired and out of breath. But when Percy yelled, "Bella, come on!" I didn't for a second doubt that I would follow him. I turned to follow him.

"Bella, no!" Edward roared. He plowed into the barrier, but it didn't budge. I think he knew it wouldn't. I stopped and met Edward's gaze. He was pleading with me. To stay put and stay safe. To let my friends continue the fight on their own. Well, screw him. He could leave someone he cared about behind, but I wouldn't. The rest of the vampires tried running into the barrier as well, but it was no use. There was only one way it would fall; either Kronos would succeed and take over the world, or the demigods would win. I watched them; their faces looking so panic stricken. I knew it was for the best, that the vampires shouldn't enter Olympus. And yet, I felt a sort of tightness in my chest. For a few glorious months, they were my family. Between my mom and Percy, I've only ever known having one person around that was family.

I made a vow right then and there. _If_ by some miracle I made it out of this battle alive, then I would give the vampires another chance. It would be a hard earned chance, but they would get it.

"Bella!" Percy yelled from ahead.

Without another thought I whirled around and ran for my brother and friends. It was easy enough to leap over Esme's prone figure on the floor of the Empire State Building. She was weak, making it easy to dodge the hand she reached out at me.

Percy was holding the elevator door open for me. I could feel the eyes of the Cullen's watching me, could almost feel them pleading with me to not go. But I wasn't weak and I didn't appreciate being told what to do by them. So I ran and not once looked back. Only later would I regret not getting that last look of them.

The first problem came when the bridge collapsed around us. We would have lost Annabeth if Percy wasn't quick to grab her arm. The elevator was now no longer an option, it was completely isolated.

The city looked like the underworld. Buildings were on fire, trees were destroyed, and even the statues had been torn apart.

"Well, Kronos has been here," I said. As we ran, I averted my eyes from the strewn bodies of the fallen; the last few who had braved fighting Kronos and lost. Still, we ran. There wasn't anything we could do about the injured.

I tasted vengeance after watching Kronos blow up a shrine to Artemis. He wasn't going to get away with that.

The second problem came as we passed under the Zeus and Hera statues. The entire mountain moved, rocking sideways and throwing off our balance. Grover gave a yelp that I didn't fully process. I was too busy watching a twenty-ton Hera fall over, aiming right for Annabeth and Percy.

"No!" I yelled, rushing forward. Thalia was on the move as well, she shoved Annabeth out of the way and I bulldozed Percy over, just barely managing to escape the fallen statue. When the dust cleared, Thalia was underneath the statue still alive.

"Thalia!" I ran over to her, sliding into place by her side. Her legs had been pinned under the statue. "Help me lift it." But it was no use. It would have taken a god to lift the stupid thing and when we tried to pull her out, she only yelped in pain.

Kronos laughed as he blew up more buildings and got closer to the hall of the gods. Thalia yelled at us to go, but I stayed put.

Percy tugged on my shoulder. "Let's go, Bells."

"You go ahead; I'll be there in a little bit." He hesitated. "Go!" I yelled as another building blew up. Percy, Grover, and Annabeth took off running.

"Go help your brother, Bella. I'm not going anywhere."

I watched their retreating backs. "I know." And then I took a deep breath and faced my best friend. "But I am." Thalia's face crumpled. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew it was true. I had just been ignoring it until the moment when statue Hera had nearly taken Percy out.

"You don't mean that," she said. But her voice wavered.

I smiled softly at her. "Thalia, I've been having this dream."

"So? Dreams are overrated."

"It's a demigod dream." That's what we called them, 'demigod' dreams; dreams that only demigods could get. Percy told me that he hated getting demigod dreams.

Thalia shook her head. "Those are overrated too." She shoved at the statue and must have instantly regretted it because she whimpered in pain. I watched her battle the thing. Finally she huffed, punched the statue, and turned to me. "Fine, I'll bite. What's it about?"

There is no easy way to put your death, so I said, "I die."

Thalia immediately started shaking her head. "No, no, I don't accept that. Bella, you are a Lieutenant of Artemis, there is no way that you just die. What's the full dream? Those blasted dreams are never what they seem."

I let out a sigh. Thalia is so stubborn. "I'm back at the Lotus hotel. Bianca is there and looking for Nico –"

"You've had this dream before, Bells. And you always said it was a memory."

I glare at Thalia and hope my stare tells her to shut up so I can finish talking. She glares right back but doesn't open her mouth. "This is different. This time, the fates are there –"

Thalia sucks in a breath.

"-and they cut a string. _My _string."

Thalia is shaking her head again. "How do you know it's your string? Bella, we lost a lot of demigods in this war. Anyone of them could have been that string."

I stare at her hard, trying to make her understand. "I can feel it, Thalia, okay? That string is either mine or Percy's and I won't let it be Percy's." I would do whatever it took to make sure it wasn't Percy's lifeline. I might be younger than him now, but I am still his older sister. And maybe this was my punishment for trying to escape the prophecy, for putting such a burden on my little brother's shoulders.

"Why are you telling me this? Why now? Why when I'm pinned under a freaking statue of Hera?!"

"Because I need you to do something for me if I don't make it out of that hall." I cut her off before she can open her mouth to protest. "I need you to tell the Cullen's that I'm sorry. They were right, I lied to them. Maybe if I had just told them about who I was and what I was capable of, then they would have known that I could have protected myself against them."

"Bella, no, that's not your –"

"Promise me, Thalia. Promise that you'll tell them."

"Fine! I'll tell the vampires what you said. But I'm not swearing on Styx because you _are_ going to tell them yourself."

I smiled at her. And because I didn't trust myself to not break down in front of her, I took off running for the hall of the gods.

**::: ::: :::**

**Third Person POV**

Bella scrambled into the hall of the gods and froze.

Hephaestus' chair was screaming _defense mode_ and Percy was standing on the seat. Before she could yell at him to move though, the son of Poseidon jumped off the chair right as tendrils of electricity shot in all directions. One managed to hit Kronos in the face, traveling down his body and up his sword. He fell to his knees and dropped the sword.

Annabeth who had been fighting Ethan, charged before Bella could take a step. With a flick of his hand, Kronos sent Annabeth flying right into her Athena's chair. Annabeth crumpled to the floor.

Bella decided that it was best to stay put. Run to Annabeth's aide and she would let Kronos know that she was there. She had to wait for the perfect moment. Besides that, Percy now had two to one odds. Ethan Nakamura got to his feet and Kronos rose to one knee. Percy had told Bella of Ethan. How his mother was Nemesis, and he resented the fact that she wasn't as honored as the other gods were.

Kronos called on him to prove himself, to kill Percy.

Bella's resolved hardened. If she had to, she would kill Ethan herself. She watched Kronos egg Ethan on and Percy who was trying to stop him. She had to wait for the perfect moment. Slowly Bella withdrew her sword. It wasn't anything special, like Percy's. It was just the standard Hunter of Artemis sword, but it had served her well.

Bella saw it a split second before anyone else did. Ethan had made his decision and Bella had as well. This was her chance. It was crazy and there was a high chance that it wouldn't work, but she had to try. For all of the demigods who had fallen.

She ran so fast that she caught up to Ethan, and together they charged Kronos. Ethan struck first, his sword going down on Kronos' neck. But what should have instantly killed him instead shattered the blade. Ethan and Bella were both blown back from the blow.

"Bella!" Percy yelled.

Her hand flew to her shoulder, blood dripping between her fingers. A piece of Ethan's shard had found its mark. Ethan lay a few feet away from Bella, grasping his stomach. Percy stepped towards Bella, but she met his stare and shook her head.

"**Treason," **Kronos snarled.

Bella kept her gaze on Percy. She had always wanted a sibling, ever since she was little. And while she had begged Renee for another sibling, she knew that it would never happen. Whatever Renee thought that she and Poseidon had, she thought it was special, that he would be back for them. And then, she told young Bella, and then you can have a sibling.

When Bella had found out about Percy, she had been so excited to meet him. Not to mention terrified. They had a shared father, but would they get along? She felt like she was in a dream that first time she walked into Camp Half-Blood. There was no Percy to greet her, but there were the stories of the boy with the sea green eyes and the dark black hair who had been a hero countless times since his own arrival. And Bella knew that even if he rejected her as a half-sister, she would always be proud of him. Except, he didn't reject her. He accepted her as his family immediately. Their bond was instantaneous. She could see the heartbreak in his eyes when she joined the Hunters. But they both knew her place was there.

And now the sea green eyes that she shared with her brother were staring at her in despair. He couldn't run to her without turning his back on Kronos. Bella managed a small smile. It's okay, she tried to tell him with her gaze, I understand.

Kronos stomped his huge titan foot and the floor around Ethan crumpled. He fell through a fissure, straight into open air.

"No!" Percy yelled again, taking a step forward.

"Stay put!" Bella shouted. She was far enough from Ethan that she didn't immediately fall through, but she was close enough that the wind was able to suck her down. Her good arm shot out to grasp the edge of the hole. But it was no use, and she knew it. She was tired, hurt, and the wind was pulling her down. Bella looked up one last time, a tear sliding down her cheek. From her point of view, she could just see Percy's eyes. She smiled at him, because he looked so scared. "I love you, brother," she said more to herself.

And then Bella gave into her pain and fell through the hole – straight into open air.

**::: ::: :::**

"Are you sure you wish to leave so soon? We wouldn't mind having you around for the rest of the summer."

Carlisle smiled gently at Chiron. He looked at Edward with sadness. He didn't have to tell the centaur. Chiron also looked and then nodded his head softly. Chiron moved forward and placed a hand on Carlisle's shoulder. "We will never forget how you helped us. You may come back here at any time."

"Thank you," Carlisle said. "But with all due respect, I do not think we will be back here for a long time."

Chiron's eyes searched Carlisle's. "I'm sure she would have been very proud of you."

Carlisle gulped.

Edward let out a strangled sob. He would have crumpled to the ground if it were not for Emmett and Jasper, who stood on either side of their brother and held him up. Alice let out a whimper. A single tear rolled down Jacob's face.

They had stayed at Camp Half-Blood to watch the burning of the shrouds. They watched Silena and Ethan's shroud burning, but none of them could make themselves watch Bella's. So they disappeared into the woods and made their way down to the beach. They were watching the waves, mourning their fallen sister when Nico diAngelo walked out of the shadows behind them.

He stood behind them in silence. When he finally did speak he said, "She loves all of you guys, she told me so. She also says don't mourn for her and don't do anything reckless, she's happy in Elysium now."

He disappeared back into the shadows before any of them could whirl around to talk to him.

Carlisle sighed back his tears that would never fall. He reached out with the opposite arm and placed his hand on Chiron's shoulder. "It was nice to meet you."

The vampires and werewolves turned around and left. Seth kept glancing behind him, Leah carrying a small card in her pocket, and Emmett still getting the shivers every once in a while from his time in the ice block. They had gone into Camp Half-Blood as sworn enemies, but left it feeling closer than ever to each other. They had made friends at the Camp, most who had died protecting the only place they felt safe. And they had come out realizing that family was everything, and hate was a wasted emotion.

On their journey back to Forks, together they mourned Bella Swan, daughter of Poseidon.

**::: ::: :::**

"_Whoa."_

_Bella had never been to the underworld before. She knew there were ways for a living demigod to get in, but had not made it in herself. Percy had, he told her of his first quest after arriving at Camp Half-Blood._

_She had already crossed on Charon's Ferry. It was surprisingly roomy for it being a time where she knew many demigods had fallen. As they approached Cerberus, Bella felt a chill run up her ghostly spine. She wasn't cold; it was more of a final chill. It passed as soon as they drifted past Cerberus, and she automatically knew that she was there for good. It had felt like she solidified just a little bit more._

_Her judgment was fast. Faster than others, who were stuck standing in line. The difference between her and them though, was that she was a demigod, and she knew that was the reason why. Thomas Jefferson took one look at her application – she could only assume that is what it was – and said, "Elysium for you, Isabella Swan." He stamped her paper and before she knew it, she was standing at the golden gates of Elysium. _

_Bella took a deep breath and pushed on the gates. The gates swung open easily, the scent of a barbecue threatening to overwhelm her. _

"_Welcome to Elysium, Bella."_

_Bella quickly looked around the place. It was even better than she could have ever imagined. She turned and smiled at her greeter. "Hello to you too, son of Apollo."_

_Michael Yew smiled wide. His eyes were light and happy, the tension from the battle all but a memory now. He offered his arm to Bella, who took it without hesitance, and together they walked the land of Elysium, where Bella would later celebrate with the other demigods when word of Percy's victory reached the underworld._

**::: ::: :::**

**That's it. **

**I can't believe that's it. It's the longest chapter I've ever written but it also feels the shortest. **

**I'm sorry if you don't like how I wrote the fighting scenes. **_**I **_**don't fully like how I wrote them, but that's how they are. I tried to think of something better (I read and re-read the book enough times), but I both like it and don't like it that way.**

**Thank you for sticking through this journey with me. I was a crappy updater at times, but I always knew I wanted to finish the story – for my readers :]**

**Leave me a review telling me what you think of this chapter, the last one. I'm very grateful to everyone who read, favorite, and reviewed my little story. Now how about just one more review?**

**Thanks for sticking with me,**

**Liv.**


	16. Chapter Sixteen (Outtake)

**HUNTRESS OF THE SEA**

**OUTTAKE CHAPTER**

**DISCLAIMER: I in no way own any recognizable works from the Twilight series or the Percy Jackson series.**

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

_**Hey guys.**_

_**This is just a little thing that a couple of people requested to see. It's kind of quick, but I'm not into lengthy stuff like this…? I don't know. This just felt right to me when I wrote it.**_

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

_**AFTER THE BATTLE IN MANHATTAN**_

"_Bella!" Edward yelled. His voice cracked with desperation. He had been searching for her ever since Percy had come down from the Empire State Building. He would have asked her brother if he had not almost immediately jumped onto Mrs. O'Leary and plunged into the shadows._

"_Bella!" He roared. A few demigods in the midst of celebrating jumped. They cast him a cautious glance before scurrying away. If they knew where Bella was, they weren't telling him._

_After the fighting had ceased everyone had made their way up to Olympus. Everyone that is, except for the werewolves and vampires. Carlisle had thought that the time for them to see Olympus wasn't then. They had helped fight in the war, yes, but they weren't the ones protecting their home. They were only really there for Bella's sake and that wasn't terms that Carlisle figured they should first see Olympus._

_Edward hopped down from the car. Before he could yell again, a hand wrapped around his bicep. He met the owner's gaze._

"_Bro, I know you want to find her, so do I. But it's not helping to scare all the demigods away." Emmett's teeth chattered, his body reliving his time in that ice block. Behind him stood the rest of the Cullen's and the three werewolves. Despite the fact that mini celebrations were happening amongst the demigods while they made their way back to camp, their group was the only one not celebrating yet._

_Edward ripped his arm from Emmett's grasp._

"_BELL-"_

"_Gods, turn it down a notch. I could hear you all the way from Olympus."_

_Edward whipped around at Thalia's voice. Bella was usually by her side. But this time he was left disappointed as a lone Thalia stood before them on crutches. _

_He felt like groaning. "Do you know where Bella is?" he pleaded. Worry was quickly starting to overtake him. _

_Thalia narrowed her eyes. She eyed them in silence before speaking. "Go back to Camp."_

_Edward growled. His gaze met Thalia's electric one. "Not without Bella."_

_Thalia shrugged. "Fine, don't go back. But then you won't figure out where she is." Thalia turned, trying to hobble away as fast as she could. She wouldn't let a bunch of vampires and shape shifters see her cry. She had promised Bella that she would tell the vampires her last request. But she didn't promise when. And besides, Percy was the one who volunteered to pass on the news about Bella._

_::: ::: :::_

_They nearly bull dozed Percy over as they ran to meet him. The demigod was walking out of his cabin. He eyed them with caution._

_Edward and Jacob pushed their way to stand in front of him. Not to be outdone, the rest of the Forks group encircled the demigod. His first instinct was to fight his way out until he realized why they were there. He had almost forgotten with the whole Rachel debacle that just happened._

_Edward affirmed his thoughts. "Where is Bella?"_

_Percy sighed. The loss burdened his shoulders. He had requested that he be the one to tell the vampires and wolves. He didn't know them well and, save for Seth; he didn't very much like or trust them. But Bella had said they had been her family once. _

_Jasper hissed. Percy glanced at him, knowing that he could feel the demigod's pain. Before anyone could guess why Jasper was backing out of the circle, Percy said, "She's gone."_

_Alice crumbled to the ground, Esme was pulled into Carlisle's embrace as sobs shook her shoulders, Jacob stared off into the distance, and Edward was frozen. _

"_What do you mean 'gone'?" Leah asked. She had to hear it. And she knew that everyone else needed to hear it confirmed. _

_Percy bowed his head. "She died a hero's death." His voice cracked with emotion. Bella was his sister. He was supposed to protect her._

"_No," Edward said. He started shaking his head back and forth, unaccepting of what was being said._

"_She was wounded and fell through the floor of Olympus –"_

"_No."_

"_I wanted to help her, I should have helped her, but she knew she wasn't going to make it. And before I could move, she let go. She let go and now she's gone."_

"_No!" Edward yelled. Percy's head snapped up to meet the vampires stare. Edward glared at those sea green eyes, the ones Bella shared, but didn't miss the agony that was within them. Edward crumbled to the ground, a sobbing mess next to Alice. _

**::: ::: ::: ::: ::: :::**

**See? Short, right?**

**Also, I'm putting this chapter up to let everyone who has read this story (and you may not have me on author alert) that I have started a squeal. It's called "Spirit of Elysium" and you should all go check it out because I have big plans for that story. Updates might be a little slow, but I will work on that. They might pick up in July as I will be done with two of my classes by then. **

**So. **

**Go check out "Spirit of Elysium."**

**Leave me a review.**

**And let me know what you think will happen. Because I think it'd be cool to read what you guys want to see.**

**(But I already have the whole story planned).**

**Thanks!**


End file.
